Animation Attenuation (Sharp)FE
by brawlingwolf
Summary: Two years after the conflict with the Mirages, Itsuki Aoi finds himself juggling running Fortuna Entertainment as its president and adjusting to life as a boy who prevented an apocalypse that very few people knew about. But soon, he discovers that the Mirages were just the beginning, and it's not only his world that is threatened by darkness. What exactly are these "Outrealms?"
1. Chapter 1

Up on the Touhou Rooftop, a group of spectators watched the ending of a Masqueraider live show. The audience was a mix of children and adults, parents with their sons and daughters, curious viewers, fans, and passer-bys who happened to be stopping on the Rooftop for lunch. Among them was a young man wearing black pants and a suit jacket, though he lacked a tie despite his white collared shirt being buttoned up to the top. He smiled as the performance ended and he scanned the small crowd for a certain boy he wanted to speak to.

"Well, well! Those blue highlights look familiar." This voice caught the young man's attention, and he glanced up to find the producer of the Masqueraider stage shows approaching him. "You're Itsuki Aoi, right? From Fortuna?"

"That's right," Itsuki replied with a friendly smile. It wasn't the first time he'd been recognized by his somewhat peculiar hairstyle. Kiria, an idol he worked with, had recommended it, and between her and his friend Tsubasa, he hadn't had much of a choice in growing out his already shaggy raven hair, and they had insisted in streaking a few locks of it in a bright electric blue hue. He couldn't say he minded and he liked the look. It just fit.

"Touma works for you, right?" the producer asked.

"I prefer to say he works with me," Itsuki said with a slight shrug. "But yes, he's a part of Fortuna."

"Did you want to talk about him or anything?" the producer wondered. "Been a while since he made an appearance on our stage. I'm sure the fans would love seeing Masqueraider Ouga star in one of our shows." Itsuki chuckled at the thought.

"I'll talk to him about it," he said with a nod. "But actually, I'm looking to meet someone here." He scanned over the crowd as it began to disperse and caught sight of the boy he was looking for. "Ah, there he is." The producer looked over as well.

"Right, right!" he nodded vigorously. "I'm sure you're a busy man, my friend. I won't keep you. But tell Touma to show his face around here some time!"

"I will!" With that, Itsuki bowed briefly, then turned and weaved his way through the exiting audience members to a boy with light, dusty brown hair that stood off to the side. He looked up curiously as Itsuki approached him, waving.

"Oh!" the boy's eyes brightened. "I know you. You're Touma's friend. Um… Uh…" he frowned.

"Itsuki," he replied and knelt down a bit to the boy's height. "Itsuki Aoi. It's nice to see you again, Riku." Riku nodded and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Aoi?"

"Please, Itsuki," the young man said. "You don't have to be so formal toward me. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you and I was hoping to catch you without Touma around to interrupt me every couple of sentences. You know how passionate he can get." Riku laughed and nodded again.

"Yeah, he's kind of fiery." Riku leaned back against the fence at the edge of the Rooftop. "So what's up?"

"Touma told me the other day that you said you were interested in acting," Itsuki explained. "I wanted to know how serious you are about it."

"He told you that?!" Riku groaned, leaning his head back. "I told him it was no big deal."

"You know how he is," Itsuki said halfheartedly. "He got really excited about it. But tell me honestly: Do you want to be a performer?" Riku lowered his head in thought.

"…Yeah," he finally admitted. "After what happened a couple of years ago with Abel and them, and seeing Touma… Well, he's a hero just by being an actor. Like a real hero, not just playing one." His voice grew rather quiet. "He makes people happy and gives them hope. I want to do that for people too." Itsuki smiled, his gray eyes soft.

"In that case…" He held his hand out. "I want to help you start your journey, Riku. I want to offer you a place at Fortuna Entertainment." Riku blinked, and his eyes widened.

"Y-You want _me_ at Fortuna?" he blurted, and Itsuki nodded. "But I'm ten years old! There's no way I could be a professional or anything."

"Have you heard of a show called 'Microwavin' With Mamorin?'" Itsuki asked, and Riku nodded. "The star of that show, Mamori Minamoto, joined Fortuna when she was eleven years old, and she was already a rising star at the time." He paused. "I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I can help you, and so can Touma and the others." He let out a short laugh. "We even started tutoring Mamori to help her keep up with her schoolwork. But anyway, I think you have a lot of potential, Riku. Touma and I saw it two years ago, and so did Abel. That's why he was drawn to you in the first place." Riku pursed his lips slightly.

"Whatever happened to him and the others?" he asked, and Itsuki's smile faded.

"They had to go home," he replied with a slight shake of his head. "But… They're still with us in some way, especially when we use the creative talents we've been given."

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" the boy wondered, and Itsuki's gaze lowered.

"I don't think so. It wouldn't be easy for them to return or for us to go to them. I'm not even sure it's possible. But…" His smile returned. "We just have to do the best we can with what they gave us." Riku nodded once more.

"Yeah, you're right. Abel wanted me to be the best I can be, and I'm going to." He grinned, and Itsuki did as well. "So if you can help me do that, then I want to join Fortuna. Then I get to work with Touma, right?"

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Itsuki chuckled. "Actually, between you and me, he told me about an action script he's been writing, and if he's ever able to produce it, he wants you to be in it with him."

"Really?!" Riku's eyes lit up and he fidgeted with anticipation, then quickly realized what he was doing and calmed down in some attempt to appear nonchalant about it. "Um… That's cool, I guess."

"It's okay, Riku," Itsuki teased. "You can be excited about it. Anyway." He stood up and pulled a business card out of his pocket. "Just drop by the office sometime soon and we'll get it figured out. If you can, bring one of your parents with you. But I want it to be up to you. And if something comes up, feel free to give me a call." He paused in thought for a moment as Riku took the card and put it in his pocket. "But even if you decide not to join, you can still come by anytime. If there's anything we can do for you, just let us know." Riku smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Itsuki. I really appreciate it. And I'll let you know soon." Itsuki nodded.

"Maybe don't tell Touma until after we iron out the details," he advised, and Riku snorted. "Otherwise neither of us will ever hear the end of it." He shook his head. "I'll see you around, Riku."

"Okay. Bye, Itsuki. And thanks again!" Itsuki dipped his head and started off, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"You're very welcome. I'd better see you in the office soon!" Riku waved at him as he headed toward the stairs.

As he made his way down the building, he found himself pondering Riku's questions about Abel and the others. It had been just over two years since the incident with the Mirages, the forms of people and creatures from another world that had been ruined by the Shadow Dragon. After Itsuki and his friends had defeated the Shadow Dragon in the Idolasphere, the realm that supposedly lay between their world and the world the Mirages came from, those same Mirages that they had partnered with had decided to return to their own world to rebuild.

Though his duties as president of Fortuna Entertainment offered him quite a bit of distraction, Itsuki regularly found himself thinking about the Mirage who he had partnered with and considered a close friend: Chrom, a swordsman and noble leader back in his own world. Chrom had been the one who had taught him how to be a leader and given him the confidence to put those teachings to use, and he wouldn't have been able to slay the Shadow Dragon nor take up leadership of Fortuna without it. He still missed Chrom and the others, but their lives went on, and he had vowed to do everything he could to make his future and that of his friends as bright as he could. They had averted an apocalypse, and yet most people around Tokyo had no idea what had happened right under their noses and just beyond their sight. Itsuki had been thankful many times that he had Tsubasa, Touma, and the others with him, and they helped each other cope in the aftermath of their battle.

In the distraction of his thoughts, he didn't immediately realize he had several messages on Topic until he felt his phone vibrating frantically in his back pocket. He pulled it out to find Tsubasa trying to contact him.

 _"Waaaaah, I'm so nervous! Why did you think this was a good idea?!"_

 _"How am I supposed to sing with Aya? I've never done that! In public, anyway. But still!"_

 _"Itsukiiiiiiiii! Are you coming?"_

A helpless smile spread across Itsuki's face as he typed out his response.

 _"It'll be fine. You know Ayaha's excited to do this with you, and you're helping her make her comeback. Plus I know a lot of people are looking forward to hearing the Oribe sisters perform together. Just relax. You'll be fine. And yes, I'll be there shortly to cheer you on."_

Tsubasa's response came quickly.

 _"Aaaaaah, what if I mess up and ruin things for her?"_

Before he had a chance to reply, another message from her came through.

 _"I'm so super nervous. Can you bring me a crepe? You know the ones I like."_ Itsuki chuckled to himself.

 _"Sure, I can do that. And you're not going to mess things up. Just have fun with it like you used to with her. And people love you. You're going to be great, okay?"_

A few moments went by as he detoured to buy her crepe and waited for her to respond.

 _"I'll feel better once you're here."_

He started to type something, but another few messages came through from her.

 _"You always know what to do to make things better."_

 _"Thanks, Itsuki. You're right. It'll be just like when we were kids."_

 _"Except with thousands of people watching."_

He sighed as he sent his reply.

 _"You're over-thinking it. Just don't psych yourself out."_

Her reply nearly made him burst out laughing.

 _"Too late! I'm definitely psyched out. Oooooooh, hurry up, okay? I need that crepe."_

 _"Aya said the same thing as you. I just need to relax."_

 _"But how am I supposed to relax?!"_

 _"T_T"_

He let out a slow breath as he paid for the crepe and a cup of coffee for himself, then started for the concert hall as he responded.

 _"It'll be fine. I promise. I have your crepe."_

He smiled as he read her reply.

 _"Thank you thank you thank you. See you soon, Itsuki."_

He typed and sent a quick reply, then slipped his phone back in his pocket and took a sip of his coffee.

 _"I'll be there."_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa had devoured her crepe so fast that Itsuki wondered if she had actually tasted it. The staff helping her get ready worried about her getting crumbs or filling on her outfit for the show, but miraculously, it had survived unscathed. With a few more encouraging words from their president, Tsubasa and her older sister Ayaha had gone onstage to perform together in public for the first time, and even before they began singing, the crowd roared with applause.

Itsuki slipped into the audience to the side and to watch them, and he smiled warmly as they began with a duet version of Tsubasa's debut song, the one she had used to free Ayaha from a Mirage: "Feel." Ayaha looked so proud to be singing that song alongside her sister, and while it could have been the lights, Itsuki thought he may have seen her eyes sparkling with tears of joy.

By the time they had finished their concert, the audience erupted in cheers and thunderous applause along with the demand of an encore. The sisters complied and performed one more song, then took their bow and left the stage. Itsuki returned backstage and caught up with them in their dressing room. He knocked on the door softly.

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Come in!" Ayaha replied, and he quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him. Tsubasa was still fidgeting, a bright and proud smile on her face, and she gave her sister a big hug. Ayaha giggled and returned the hug, then gently stepped back. Tsubasa turned to their visitor and took a few steps toward him.

"So, how was it?" she wondered, her eyes eager.

"You both did wonderfully," he replied with a smile and a nod. "How do you feel, Ayaha? Were you happy to be back on stage?"

"Oh, yes," Ayaha said with a smile of her own. "Though I thought Tsubasa was going to blind me, she was shining so brightly." Tsubasa blushed and whirled around to her sister.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hog the spotlight or anything! Did I mess up?"

"No, no!" Ayaha assured her. "I meant that I have a lot of work ahead of me if I want to be able to perform at your level. You're way better than I ever was before."

"That's not true," Tsubasa insisted. "You're the best singer I know!"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Tsubasa," Ayaha went on. "Your voice has its own purity to it. You really do shine like a star. Right, Itsuki?"

"Right," Itsuki agreed. "You've always been incredibly talented, and now that you've had a chance to really blossom, you're only going to continue to rise."  
"I-Itsuki!" Tsubasa stuttered, covering her burning cheeks with her hands. "Um, thank you. That means a lot to me." Itsuki stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm only telling the truth." He smiled and his eyes brightened, and he snapped his fingers. "Right, that reminds me! Don't forget about our trip to Yokohama. I know Ellie's really excited about shooting with you again."

"I know, me too," Tsubasa agreed. "I still can't believe they decided to make Maho into a movie." She shook her head. "She has to take down a mob group dealing in illegal arms on the international black market… I think they're still deciding whether Ellie's character is one of them or not."

"When I read over the latest version of the script, it looked she's a double agent," Itsuki said. "Ellie'll play it well. And of course you'll be perfect in your role." Tsubasa's smile grew. "I look forward to seeing you on the set." With that, Tsubasa blinked and her face blanked.

"Wait, you're coming too?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want to see Ellie too, plus I want to make sure the project is going well, and it'll be nice to get out of Tokyo for a couple of days. We've got a hotel room right on the ocean booked."

"W-we're sharing a room?" Tsubasa stammered, and Ayaha gave her sister a helpless, if not teasing, smile.

"I figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal since it's only the two of us," Itsuki explained. "Two twin beds. Is that a problem? I can still see if I can change the reservation."

"Not a problem!" She saluted him, though her hand was shaky. "I-I mean, if you think it's okay." He frowned.

"As long as you do." She nodded vigorously, and Ayaha laughed.

"Don't get too excited, Sis," she teased. "Itsuki may be a gentleman, but you'd better behave yourself." Tsubasa turned and stared at her sister, shocked.

"A-Aya!" She glanced over to Itsuki. "O-Of course I will. I mean… Not that I wouldn't…" Itsuki chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"I know, Tsubasa. And anyway, I'm pretty low maintenance, so I doubt we'll have to worry about sharing a bathroom or anything. And I imagine you'll be busy on the set most of the time."

"Yeah," she nodded. "We leave… It's in four days, right?"

"Right," he said.

"I hope Fortuna survives without you," Ayaha said lightly. "Hopefully Touma will behave himself." As if summoned, Itsuki's phone vibrated, and he pulled it from his pocket to find a Topic from the red-headed action hero.

 _"Maiko stopped by the office to invite us all over for a pool party!"_

 _"Said it's to celebrate the anniversary of her releasing her third 'My Complex' volume. Plus she said something about wanting to congratulate you on your success."_ Itsuki groaned slightly, hoping that, for once, Maiko would behave.

"Apparently Ms. Maiko is having a pool party to celebrate the anniversary of her third 'My Complex' release," he told the ladies.

"When?" Ayaha wondered, and Itsuki looked down again as another message came in.

 _"Tomorrow evening. She kind of went through your planner."_

 _"Dude, why do you even still use a paper one?"_

 _"Anyway. She said she'll take care of the food and drinks. Which probably means alcohol. But she promised she'd have a variety."_

 _"Don't know if that's in alcohol or just drinks in general."_

"Tomorrow evening," Itsuki said as he looked up again. "Looks like she just wants us to show up. Maybe we can bring her a cake." Tsubasa smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That sounds like fun! I haven't gone swimming in way too long." Itsuki smiled and nodded, but she must have seen that it wasn't as genuine as usual. "Itsuki? Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" he glanced up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired." He rubbed his eyes. "I've barely had a chance to sleep lately."

"You have looked awfully exhausted when you're sitting in the office," Ayaha agreed. "If you need a break, just say so. We can take care of ourselves."

"Thank you, Ayaha, but like I said, that's part of the reason I decided on going with Tsubasa to Yokohama." He sighed. "That being said, I should get home so I can rest up, plus make arrangements for getting the cake. And I'm sure you two want to wrap up here as well."

"Okay," Tsubasa nodded again. "Thanks, Itsuki. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." He smiled, then dipped his head to them and left the room. As he made his way out of the concert hall, he lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He made his way to the station, trudging his feet along.

The train ride had nearly put him to sleep and instead of returning to the office, he headed straight to his apartment and told himself he'd finish whatever minor work he still had to do in the morning once he got there. He went to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, his head hanging with exhaustion. Caffeine and a bit of his own acting kept him going well enough, but once the hustle and bustle of his job died down, he couldn't keep fighting against how tired he was.

A vibrating phone in his pocket caught his attention and he pulled it out, groaning slightly to find he had a Topic from Maiko, the former president of Fortuna and a well-known model.

 _"Did Touma tell you I stopped by? I totally forgot about Ayaha and Tsubasa's concert. How was it?"_

He let out a breath and typed his response.

 _"Yes, he told me. Sorry I missed you. And the concert was perfect. Ayaha's glad to be back on the stage."_

He waited a moment for her reply.

 _"I'm sure she was! You're doing a great job, Itsuki. They're lucky to have you."_

He smiled slightly.

 _"Thank you, Ms. Maiko. We'll definitely be by tomorrow."_

Her response came quickly.

 _"Wonderful! Can't wait to see you, Itsuki 3"_

A helpless sigh escaped his lips and he set his phone on his nightstand. He kicked off his shoes and quickly changed his shirt, then laid back and stared at the ceiling for some time, and eventually he drifted off into yet another night of fitful sleep filled with nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Maiko had been absolutely beside herself when Itsuki and his companions presented her with a beautiful cake decorated after the covers of the three volumes of her "My Complex" series. Each of them had received a near suffocating hug from her before they followed her to her private pool deck behind her home. Touma whistled as he glanced around.

"Wow, Maiko, this is beautiful," he said with a grin. "Thanks again for inviting us over."

"It's my pleasure!" She replied. "All right, everyone. Have fun! There's snacks and drinks over at the bar." She pulled off her cover-up, leaving her in a bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Touma removed his shirt and immediately performed a cannonball into the pool, and Mamori followed soon after.

"Shame Ellie couldn't make it in sooner," Kiria said as she and Tsubasa stripped down to their bathing suits and chose to more tactfully wade in.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see her," Tsubasa replied. "Maiko, is your pool heated? It's so warm!"

"Wasn't me," Touma said with a grin, and Tsubasa smiled at him.

"Yes, it is," Maiko replied. "I like swimming at night, so I decided it was worth the investment." She glanced up as Yashiro approached the steps into the pool. "Goodness, Yashiro! Would it kill you to spend a little more time in the sun?"

"Maybe," he said with entirely too straight of a face. It was true enough. None of the group were all that dark, but Yashiro was starkly pale compared to the rest of them, and it was even more apparent when he wasn't wearing a suit and gloves.

Itsuki smiled as he sat down in a chair next to the pool wearing his swim trunks and a T-shirt to watch the others have their fun. Touma quickly made a game with Mamori of picking her up and throwing her back into the water, earning a bright fit of laughter each time. Sometimes it was easy to forget she was only twelve years old. She had seen so much, way more than most adults five times her age, and was so successful as a singer and actress. Kiria, Tsubasa, Ayaha, and Maiko were chatting about this and that at Fortuna, about Barry's tour overseas, about Ayaha's comeback as an idol, and about Maiko's quick rise back to the top of the modeling world. Yashiro had claimed an inflatable raft and was lounging on it, giving Touma a completely empty scowl every time he caught the splash from Mamori's launch.

Itsuki's heart warmed with pride as he watched them all. He realized not only were they incredibly successful as Fortuna Entertainment, but that he was lucky to have such friends supporting him. He was glad to stay in the background, helping them along on their paths of fame.

"Itsuki!" Maiko called, rousing him from his thoughts. "We won't bite! Why don't you join us?"

"No, thank you," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I don't really feel up to swimming."

"Come on, man!" Touma chimed in. "Water feels great! Have some fun for once." He heaved himself up out of the pool and gave Itsuki a curt look.

"Really, I'm fine," Itsuki insisted.

"I thought you liked swimming," Tsubasa said as she looked up curiously at him. "You did when we were kids."

"I don't really feel up to it. But don't let me ruin your fun!"

"And we're not gonna let you NOT have fun," Touma said with a devious grin. "Take a break, Itsuki! You've earned it!"

"Gah!" With that, Touma grabbed Itsuki around his waist and hoisted him up, and despite Itsuki's verbal and physical protests, he quickly leapt into the pool. Itsuki came up sputtering and glared at his friend.

"Damn it, Touma!" He snapped, furious. "What in hell is wrong with you?!" Touma stared at him, stunned into silence like everyone else around them. "I didn't bring another shirt!" Itsuki went on without stopping to consider it. "This'll take forever to dry off!"

"Wait," Touma blinked. "That's all? Why are you so pissed? Just take it off and hang it up to dry. What's the big deal?" The anger on Itsuki's face faded, and he let out a soft sigh.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled, then turned to his other friends. "Forgive me for that outburst. I guess I'm just irritable from being so tired. I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"No harm done," Maiko said with a smile masking her pity. "Are you okay, Itsuki?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just tired, as I said. I've been busy and haven't been sleeping much." He turned back to his redhead friend. "I'm really sorry, Touma."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, waving it off. "Just take care of yourself, you know? And if it's that big a deal, you can borrow my shirt."

"Heaven knows Touma will take any opportunity to strut around," Kiria teased, and Touma shot a look over at her. He grinned and stretched, locking his hands behind his head.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that? It'd be a shame to hide these guns!" Kiria snickered and shook her head.

"With the fan club of ladies he has, it's hard to argue," Maiko giggled and clapped her hands. "Well, Itsuki, now that you're soaking wet, you might as well enjoy yourself!" Itsuki smiled at her and nodded, then immediately launched himself at Touma and knocked him underwater again. Touma came back up half-sputtering, half-laughing.

"What was that for, man?!" he demanded with a wide grin.

"That was for grabbing me!" Itsuki replied with a smile of his own. Touma eyed him as his grin became a challenging smile.

"Oh, you're in for it now! Flame systems, power up!" Contrary to his words, he delivered a hearty splash to Itsuki, catching Mamori behind him on his follow-through.

"Fire and water don't mix all that well," Tsubasa pointed out from her place safely at the other end of the pool with Maiko, Kiria, and Ayaha. Yashiro was currently trying to paddle his raft away from the commotion, not getting very far with his attempts to remain almost motionless.

"This kind of behavior hardly suits a well-known actor _or_ our agency president," he remarked, earning a playful glare from Touma.

"Oh, let them have their fun," Maiko told him.

"Come on, Mamori!" Touma beckoned, circling around Itsuki toward her. "Let's get 'im together!"

"No way!" Mamori squealed and retreated toward Itsuki. "I'm on Itsuki's team!" Itsuki laughed as she hid behind him, treading water just slightly to keep herself up.

"That's right, Touma," he said, arching an eyebrow. "All right, Mamori, go get him!" Mamori splashed Touma, who yelped and immediately retaliated, effectively showering both her and Itsuki.

"Those boys," Maiko sighed lightly as she and the other spectators watched their splash battle. "I used to worry a lot about Mamori having to grow up a little too fast under the pressures of stardom, but they really do try to make sure she can still be a child."

"She's lucky to have them," Kiria agreed. "We all are. Even without the whole Mirage incident, we all have our roles to play together. We offer support, and losing anyone just throws everything else off." She smiled. "It really does make me realize how glad I am that Ellie is coming back. It's not the same without her."

"Especially without her and Touma butting heads all the time," Ayaha agreed, earning several giggles.

"About that, Tsubasa," Maiko said as she turned to the young idol. "Are you excited to be shooting the _Maho_ movie with her?"

"Of course!" Tsubasa nodded. "It may not be nearly as big as _Arrow of Destiny,_ but I really am looking forward to working with her again. I've missed her too! And she has to tell me all about working in Hollywood."

"I wonder if she and Tarachino will start up _Horror Hunter Angel_ again once _Arrow_ wraps up," Kiria mused. "I know a lot of people are looking forward to a new season."

"You'll just have to ask her when you see her," Ayaha said. "Goodness knows Director Tarachino has a lot on his plate. _Arrow_ may be almost done, but working on a _Maho_ movie along with any other projects he might have is a lot to deal with."

"I'm sure he'll handle it all just fine," Maiko said. "He always does. And you know he won't rest until everything is absolutely perfect."

"Okay, okay!" Touma's plead caught their attention, and they found him backed up against the wall of the pool. "I give up! I surrender! You win!" Despite his loss, he was grinning as much as ever, and Itsuki and Mamori shared a laugh. "Sheesh," he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll never figure out how someone so small puts up so big of a fight."

"I won't let anyone keep me down!" Mamori replied with a triumphant smile.

"All right, all of you," Maiko called and clapped her hands. "Settle down. Let's go dig into that cake!"

"Yeah!" Tsubasa agreed with a bit too much excitement, and the others voiced their agreement with a bit more reservation. They got out of the pool in various fashions, some using the steps while others simply pulled themselves out at the sides. They grabbed towels and Touma tossed an extra shirt from his bag toward Itsuki, who caught it and nodded his thanks.

"Okay, guys, let me go get a knife," Maiko said and started for the back door.

"Maiko!" She turned around at Itsuki's beckoning. "Let me go grab it for you. You're our hostess and you've done plenty enough already for us." Maiko smiled and shook her head.

"All right, thank you. There's a knife holder on the counter in the kitchen." He nodded and went inside with Touma's shirt in tow. He made his way to the kitchen and ducked into a corner. He checked to make sure no one else had come in, then peeled off his soaked shirt and quickly pulled Touma's on. With a slight sense of relief, he took a knife from the holder and returned to the others at the pool side, and he set his shirt out to dry.

"All right!" Maiko smiled warmly as she took the knife from him. "Everyone… I know I've said it before, but I can't help it. I want to thank you all for everything you've done. And Itsuki, I can't tell you how proud I am of you for what you've done at Fortuna. You're all young, but you're destined for greatness!" With that, she went to the bar and started cutting the cake. "But right now, this cake is destined to be eaten. It looks delicious!" With that, the Fortuna family gathered around the bar for cake and drinks, and Itsuki smiled as he listened to everyone's chatter. It warmed his heart to see everyone so happy, so care free, just enjoying each other's company. He took the plate Maiko handed him and took a seat nearby, and Tsubasa sat down next to him.

"I really am looking forward to our trip," she said with a smile, and he nodded.

"Me too. I've got a couple of meetings during the day, so we'll take a train in the evening."

"Okay." She reached over and rested her hand on his arm. "You get some rest, Itsuki, okay? You look exhausted."

"I will," he assured her with a smile. "But for now, let's just enjoy the evening."


	4. Chapter 4

Yokohama was a bustling metropolis in its own right, but Itsuki was glad for the change of scenery and the chance to get out of Tokyo for a weekend. He and Tsubasa collected their luggage from the train they had taken and headed out into the city itself under the last light of the evening sun. Tsubasa smiled as she glanced around.

"Ooh, I love Ferris Wheels!" She nearly squealed as they looked up to the large rotating wheel as it lit up in several different colors. "It's really too bad we couldn't come early to site see a little bit."

"We'll have to come back when we're not as busy," Itsuki agreed. "I know you have to be up pretty early tomorrow, so we should go get checked into the hotel."

"Okay," she smiled. "Lead the way." Though another quick train ride or even a taxi probably would have been faster, Itsuki decided that walking would be better for both of them, giving them a brief chance to look around the city. Night may have been falling, but the city itself remained brightly lit. That light reflected in Tsubasa's eyes as she looked around in awe, a look that made Itsuki smile.

They arrived at their hotel about a half hour later. The hotel itself was a modern style that overlooked the bay, and even from the lobby windows, they could see the lights of ships in the distance. Itsuki met the clerk at the front desk and retrieved the keys to their room, and Tsubasa followed him to an elevator.

"This is a nice place," she said as they rode up to their floor. "So I'll be staying here for the filming, but you'll be leaving in two days, right?"

"Right," Itsuki nodded. "You'll only have to deal with me for a couple of nights," he teased. She gave him a curt smile.

They arrived at their floor and walked down the hall until Itsuki stopped at the door to their room, unlocking it and letting Tsubasa inside. It was certainly a nice room featuring two twin beds that each had a night stand next to it, a desk, and a dresser with a television on it. The window overlooked the bay itself, and the light of the ships sparkled on the water.

"This is certainly nice," Tsubasa said as she set her bag down by one of the beds. "Thank you, Itsuki. I really am glad you're here." He smiled and nodded.

"Me too. You and I haven't had much time to hang out lately." Against his will, he then let out an enormous yawn, and Tsubasa giggled.

"I guess we should get settled in and call it a night. You look exhausted." He nodded again and sat down on the other bed, then kicked off his shoes. He retrieved a shirt and a pair of pants to sleep in from his bag and excused himself to the bathroom to change, and when he came back out, he found that Tsubasa had buried herself in pillows and blankets with an amused smile on her face.

"Comfy?" He asked, tilting his head, and she peeked out at him.

"Yeah, very." She groaned. "I don't want to get up, but I suppose I should change too." Slowly and reluctantly, she extracted herself from her nest and pulled out a nightgown from her bag, and as she went into the bathroom to change, he settled himself into his bed and folded his hands behind his head as he absentmindedly gazed up at the ceiling. He went over everything he had planned in his head: he was going to accompany Tsubasa to the set in the morning to see how progress on the movie was going and to say hello to Eleonora, then take a bit of time to relax in Yokohama until his train ride back to Tokyo. After that, he had scheduled a meeting with Riku and his father to sort out the details of Riku joining Fortuna Entertainment. After that, he had to oversee the production of a concert for Kiria. A good part of him was thankful he had finished high school and didn't have to juggle being a student with his duties as Fortuna's president.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," Tsubasa noticed, and he looked over to find her standing next to the bed with a sympathetic look in her eyes. He sat up and shrugged.

"Just thinking about my schedule over the next week or so," he said. "Nothing too pressing."

"Okay," she nodded. "Don't work yourself too hard, Itsuki. It won't do anyone any good if you make yourself sick."

"I know," he replied. "Thank you, Tsubasa." She smiled warmly, then went to her bed and returned to her nest of pillows.

"Ready to go to sleep?" She asked as she reached for the light between their beds, and he nodded. "Okay. Good night, Itsuki." The light clicked off, leaving the room illuminated only by the soft lights coming in the window.

"Good night, Tsubasa," he replied. "Sleep well."

"You too." With that, he shut his eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The glowing numbers of the clock next to her told Tsubasa that it was about two o'clock in the morning when something roused her from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at her friend.

"Itsuki?" She yawned as she tried to gain back her senses. On closer inspection, Itsuki appeared to be jerking every now and again, and despite the chill in the room, he was awfully sweaty. He grunted and whimpered every so often, sparking concern in Tsubasa's heart.

"Itsuki!" She scrambled out of her bed over to his and hesitantly touched his arm, but he didn't respond. "Itsuki, wake up! Wake up!" She shook him slightly, and he groaned as his jaw clenched and his brow knit together. "Come on, Itsuki! It's okay! Wake up!" She shook him a bit harder, and nearly fell back as he bolted upright, clutching his chest and panting heavily. "Hey, Itsuki? Are you okay?" He turned to her with traces of terror in his eyes.

"Tsubasa...? You're okay..." he lowered his head and wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to calm down. Carefully, hesitantly, she crawled in to sit next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. "Bad nightmare?" Without turning to her, he nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "It's okay, Itsuki. You can tell me anything." She frowned as she thought about his behavior in recent months. "Do you get nightmares a lot? Is that why you've been so tired?" This finally caught his attention, and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry to make you worry about me," he mumbled. He sounded exhausted.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, and once again, he lowered his gaze.

"...Two years," he admitted. This was certainly news to her.

"Two YEARS?!" She repeated. "It's been that bad? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I didn't want to worry everybody," he said. "I can deal with it."

"Itsuki..." she placed her hand on his arm. "You don't have to face anything alone. Me and Touma and everyone else... we're all here to support you just like you do for us!" He looked up again and met her worried gaze. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you want to talk about it." He thought it over for a while, then nodded slightly.

"The nightmares... a lot of them are about the Shadow Dragon," he said. "About our last fight against him, and..." he let out a breath. "This is gonna be weird, but I think it'll be the fastest explanation." Very slowly, shyly, he pulled off his shirt, and Tsubasa blushed slightly. She hoped it wasn't too apparent.

Even in the dim light, she could make out something on his chest near his left shoulder- a scar like a burn, a mark left from a powerful strike against him. A lump formed in her throat.

"Is that... from Medeus?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Tsubasa... I... I died back then. I felt the pain of death. If... if it hadn't been for Marth, I wouldn't be here now." They sat in silence for some time.

"My nightmares make me relive that moment," he said. "I thought it would go away after a while. And I didn't want to remind anyone else about it. I know how much I scared you when I took that hit. I didn't want to make it worse."

"Itsuki..." she shook her head. "You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. You're right- we were scared. We were terrified of losing you. But that's because we all care about you! You're not alone. You can rely on us. Let us help you, Itsuki." Once more, he looked up at her, and despite everything, he smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Tsubasa. I don't know what I'd do without you. And... I admit it's nice to have someone else who knows about it. Thanks for listening, and for waking me up."

"My pleasure," she told him. "You can always count on me. I'll always be there for you, Itsuki. Just like you are for me!" He nodded again. "Will you be okay now?"

"I think so. Thank you." He laid back again, and she smiled and stood up to return to her own bed. "I really do appreciate it, Tsubasa. Thank you for... for being my friend." She crawled back into bed and turned to him with a slightly flustered face.

"You too, Itsuki. Thank you." She shifted to her back and sighed lightly as the memory of that day surfaced in her mind. Watching Itsuki take that hit and collapse to the ground, having his head cradled in her lap as she begged him to wake up, her fear that he wouldn't open his eyes, and her flood of relief when the Hero King had saved his life... all of these had weighed heavily on her for quite a while, but she had never considered that he would bear the pain of that memory so prominently for all this time. She wished she had known sooner. But, in a way, she was relieved that he had shared such a secret with him, felt closer to him for it and honored that he trusted her with that burden. With that thought sparking warmth in her heart along with her desire to protect him, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Itsuki and Tsubasa had gotten themselves ready for the day without a single mention of what had happened the night before. After a short train ride, they opted to walk the rest of the way to the set for the filming, and Tsubasa looked around the city with bright eyes. This look captured Itsuki's attention, and he admittedly had a hard time focusing on anything else. Thus, it came as a shock when someone suddenly grabbed his arm from the small crowds going to and fro, and he whirled around in search of the source.

He found a young man standing there with an urgent look in his eyes, staring at Itsuki. He had slightly messy snow white hair, and he certainly didn't look to be of Japanese descent. His cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment as he withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said and retreated a step. "You just... you seem really familiar to me for some reason." Itsuki blinked, puzzled. He couldn't recall ever meeting this man.

"I did a bit of modeling and acting a couple of years ago," he said, hoping maybe it would help. The man shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's it." Itsuki frowned.

"Let's get out of the way, then we can talk." He motioned for Tsubasa to follow him, and the three made their way under the awning of a shop on the side of the street, out of the way of pedestrians. "Well, maybe we have met somewhere before. What's your name?"

"Robin," the man said. "My name is Robin."

"It's nice to meet you, Robin," Itsuki said with a nod. "I'm Itsuki Aoi, and this is my friend Tsubasa Oribe."

"It's a pleasure," Robin said, and Tsubasa dipped her head.

"Well, Robin, where are you from?" She asked, and he frowned.

"I... don't know," he admitted. "I woke up one day sprawled in a field and could only remember my name and this feeling that I was doing something important. But I have no idea what it was." He paused. "This nice couple found me and helped me forge a life here, but beyond that, I don't really know who I am or where I come from."

"I see..." Itsuki mused as he studied the stranger. Something about him certainly seemed strange, but not necessarily in a bad way. "Do you have any idea where we may have met before?" Robin shook his head.

"No, sorry. And forgive me for bothering you. I don't know what compelled me to do that." Itsuki crossed his arms as he thought over the situation.

"You know, Robin, I admit you somehow seem kind of familiar to me as well. Like... I don't know. Call it fate that we met."

"Heh..." Robin smiled a bit. "No. We're not just pawns of some scripted fate. I think we're much more than that. But why do you say that?"

"Well, something must have made you reach out to me," Itsuki said. "Even if you have amnesia or something, maybe I can help jog your memory." He paused and scratched his chin. "I know this is a leap of faith, but... I'm president of Fortuna Entertainment in Tokyo, and the position for a secretary there just opened up. Would you have any interest in it? I mean, do you have any ties here?"

"Not really," Robin replied. "Maybe some exposure to other places would help me out, and I can't really argue with that opportunity." He smiled. "Thank you, Itsuki. I'd be honored."

"Okay," Itsuki nodded and pulled a business card from his pocket, followed by a pen. He scribbled down his personal phone number on the back of it, then handed it to Robin. "It's strange, but I feel like I can help you, Robin. I do hope I can."

"I really do appreciate. So... I'll contact you about the details later?"

"Yeah," Itsuki nodded again. "I look forward to it."

"Wow, strange time for a job interview," Tsubasa teased. "But Itsuki's intuition is top notch. If he thinks you're the person for the job, then there's no doubt about it." Robin's smile became sheepish.

"We have to be on our way," Itsuki said. "But I'll talk with you soon, Robin. Until then."

"I'll talk to you soon!" Robin agreed, and the two exchanged a short bow before parting ways.

"Well then," Tsubasa said once they were some distance away. "I know you do have a way of reading people, but you don't usually make that big of a leap."

"I know," he agreed. "I'm a little surprised myself. But something about him... It's weird, but for some reason, he kind of reminds me of Chrom. And when he said he showed up two years ago sprawled in a field with no memory... I wonder if that had something to do with the Mirages."

"Hmm..." Tsubasa's brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe you're right. I didn't think about that."

"I mean I'm not going to tell him all about that, but... maybe if he works with us, I can find out more and see if it's true or not."

"Maybe," Tsubasa agreed. "Only time will tell! And speaking of time, we'd better hurry up. Director Tarachino will kill me if I'm late!" She picked up her pace to a decent jog, and Itsuki followed close behind as he pushed the thoughts of Robin's origins to the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Harajuku was busy as always, and Itsuki had left Anzu after collaborating with one of their designers to come up with a new costume for Kiria for her next concert. He smiled as he saw a replica of one of Eleonora's costumes for Arrow of Destiny on display to promote the movie, and his mind drifted back to his reunion with her on the set for _Sneeze-Detective Maho._

Eleonora had immediately run up to greet him and given him a hug, catching him off guard, but he had been happy to see her. She'd greeted Tsubasa with the same enthusiasm, and Tsubasa returned the sentiment.

"I'm so happy to see you both!" Eleonora had said with a smile. "How are you, Itsuki? I've missed you."

"I'm well," he'd replied. "We've missed you too, Ellie. Fortuna just isn't the same without you."

"Well, don't worry," Eleonora said warmly. "I'll be sticking around for a while even after shooting wraps up."

"So how was Hollywood?" Tsubasa had wondered, and Eleonora's eyes lit up.

"It was wonderful!" she'd nearly squealed. "There's so much to see and all sorts of great people. It's really busy though. And the talent scouts and agencies just don't have the same heart that Fortuna does." She scoffed. "But I'll take any opportunity to go back! Tarachino says I have a bright future as a star there."

"I'm sure you do," Itsuki had agreed. Before they could continue their conversation, Director Tarachino had called everyone to the set, and Eleonora promised she'd catch up with him more on her days off. He looked forward to hearing her stories.

He stretched slightly as he walked down the street, glancing through store windows and passing Tsubasa's favorite crepe shop. He frowned, however, as a strange feeling crept up his spine, and he turned and looked down the side road that once held an entrance to the Idolasphere Arena. Though he was sure it was a trick of the light, he thought he saw a strange glimmer in the air a bit further down. Perhaps against his better judgment, he approached it and found that it didn't go away even as he came into the shadows of the buildings around him. The alley he found himself in was otherwise deserted, and he glanced over his shoulder to assure no one would catch him- he may not have been an entertainer himself, but he was still very much in the public eye and had both his own and Fortuna's image to protect.

He reached toward the glimmer, and out of nowhere, it burst forth into what appeared to be a blue portal of some kind. He bit his lip until both concern and curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly stepped through it. A bright light flashed around him, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in seemingly infinite nothingness, only the bright blue of the portal itself as far as the eye could see.

 _"Be welcome, Awakener,"_ he heard a voice echo. It sounded female, but he couldn't place where it was coming from. He looked around the void of the portal, but there was no one around.

 _"Do not be afraid,"_ the voice continued. _"You who have wielded the strength of heroes, you who bears the blood of ancient dragons, the world you know needs your aid."_

"Blood of ancient dragons...?" He repeated to himself. He had no idea what that meant.

 _"Travel the Outrealms and all will become clear to you,"_ the voice told him. _"Trust in yourself and those you are bonded to. Save the realms from the Demon King."_

"Demon King?" He echoed. "What Demon King?"

 _"You will understand soon,"_ the voice said. _"Luck be with you, Awakener."_

With the words of that strange voice in his ears, Itsuki found himself standing in a vast field. A dirt road was nearby and bore footprints, but they didn't appear recent. He shielded his eyes against the sun above and scanned around for any sign of other people, but he couldn't find anyone.

"Um…" he grumbled as he tried to think over his options. "Okay, first thing's first. I should contact someone…" He pulled his phone from his back pocket and scrolled through his contacts to find Tsubasa, but stopped as he remembered that she was on set. Instead, he selected Touma and typed out his message.  
 _"Hey, Touma. Long story, but I think I stumbled into another world. But I'm okay, for now anyway."_

He hit the send button, but after a moment, a message popped up alerting him that the message couldn't go through.

"What?" he groaned. "Why not?" He glanced up and found he had no signal, and he sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Why not? Even in the Idolasphere, we could still communicate…" He looked up at a sound approaching him, and he saw two figures on horseback coming toward him. He waved both arms above him to catch their attention, and they picked up their pace. As they came closer, he found the riders were encased in red and green armor respectively. One was a man with messy hair, and the other was a red-headed woman. They stared at him and the red knight jumped off her horse.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she inquired with a curt look, ogling him from head to toe. "Where are you from?"

"Um…" He blinked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Haildom of Ylisse," the green knight told him. "I'm Stahl, and that's Sully. We're Shepherds who serve the Exalt, our ruler."

"Exalt?" Itsuki scratched his chin. "Ylisse?" Sully glared at him.

"Why don't you tell us who the hell you are?" she demanded.

"My name is Itsuki Aoi," he replied and dipped his head. "I'm from… Um…" Sully's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"I've seen a lot of people, but no one who dresses like you," she said. "How did you get here?" He hesitated and shrunk back a bit. "Why are you here?" Her gaze only intensified, and he glanced up at Stahl, who had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Why have you come here?" he asked, and again, Itsuki couldn't think of an answer. He turned back to Sully as she quickly approached him.

"Either you answer our questions or we'll find out by force," she snapped, and he found himself robbed of his voice. "Aw, hell… Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

"Hey!" He yelped as she grabbed him and began to frisk him, and she quickly found and emptied his pockets as Stahl joined her. She quickly handed Itsuki's things to her partner, who stared at them, especially his phone.

"What's this?" He looked over one of Itsuki's business cards. "Itsuki Aoi… What's 'Fortuna Entertainment?' You're an entertainer?"

"Yes…?" Itsuki's voice was far from convincing, and he could tell neither of them believed him.

"What are these numbers?" Stahl asked.

"It's a way to contact me," Itsuki replied, and Sully's brow furrowed.

"A contact number, huh? Like a code?" she demanded.

"No, no! Not like that. It's hard to explain," he stammered. He felt himself quickly deflating under her glare. Stahl moved on from the business card to Itsuki's phone, and he inspected it carefully.

"What is this supposed to be?" He hit one of the buttons on accident and yelped when the screen illuminated, nearly dropping it. "What is this?! Some kind of magic tablet?"

"It's a device used to communicate," Itsuki said. "It's called a phone. But it doesn't work right now since I'm out of range."

"So it is magic," Sully said, and Itsuki let out an inward sigh.

"Sure, it's magic."

"And what about this?" Stahl asked as he examined Itsuki's pen. He frowned as he looked at the ink cartridge. "Some kind of injection? Is this a kind of poison?"

"No," Itsuki replied. "It's a writing utensil. That's ink."

"I don't buy this sorcery of yours," Sully told him. "Why are you really here?"

"I just kind of showed up," he said. "I wish I could tell you anything more specific."

"All right, Sully," Stahl beckoned. "Maybe we should take him to Chrom."

Itsuki blinked and his mind went blank.

"Chrom?" he echoed. "Wait, wait. Is he a swordsman with blue hair?" Both of the knights turned and stared at him.

"Let me get this straight," Sully frowned. "You don't know Ylisse, you have no idea how you got here, but you supposedly know Exalt Chrom?"

"He's the Exalt? Like… your ruler?" They nodded. "Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but Chrom is a good friend of mine. Can you take me to him?" The knights exchanged a disbelieving look.

"Fine," Sully let out a harsh breath. "We'll get this cleared up as soon as we take him in. Chrom will be able to tell us whether his 'story' is true or not." Itsuki brightened at the sound of this, but his mood immediately fell again when Sully went to her horse and pulled out a rope from its saddlebag. He took a slight step back as she returned to him.

"Sorry, buddy, but you're suspicious as hell. If it turns out your story is true and Chrom does actually know you," she scoffed, "then you'll have our deepest apologies." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But for now, we gotta treat you like any threat to the Haildom." Itsuki lowered his gaze, then nodded and lifted his arms for her to bind his wrists.

"Fine. I don't have any reason to protest. I'm not going to try to escape, and even if I did, I wouldn't know where to go. Besides, I'm confident that Chrom will be able to sort this out."

"You certainly talk about him as if you're close friends," Stahl noticed. "I'm sorry we have to do this. But there are just too many unknowns." Itsuki nodded again, and Sully stared at him while she tied his wrists.

"Who the hell are you?" She said it so softly that Itsuki wondered if she was actually asking him. She shook her head and regained her rather firm tone. "Okay. We're not far from Ylisstol, so as long as you cooperate, you'll be out of here in no time."

"Understood." Itsuki dipped his head. "You won't have any trouble from me." Sully mounted her horse and apparently left guard duty to Stahl, who kept his horse close to Itsuki as he walked in the direction the red knight led them.

After several hours, evening was falling by the time they arrived at a bustling town that looked like something straight out of the European Renaissance to Itsuki. Vendors began to close their stalls as the light of the day started to dim, and as they traversed the streets, the crowds of people began to decline as they returned to their homes. Itsuki looked around in wonder, still hardly able to believe that he had actually somehow come to another world, one so vastly different from his own. He paid little attention to the occasional strange look he received from passer-bys.

Even more impressive was the castle that his escorts led him to, standing tall and proud above the city. The soldiers on duty nodded to the knights and looked at their prisoner curiously, but they didn't say anything. As they entered the castle, Itsuki marveled at the architecture and the tapestry hanging around the main hall, and they prominently featured a symbol that resembled a teardrop framed by a pointed semicircle. The more he saw it repeated in the decorations, the more curious he became about its meaning.

"Well, who do we have here?" This new voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked forward to find another knight in prominently blue and white armor and brown hair. He appeared a bit older than Sully and Stahl, and he held himself proudly.

"This is Sir Frederick," Stahl told their charge. "He's second in command of the Shepherds." Itsuki still had no idea what the "Shepherds" meant. They certainly didn't look like they tended sheep.

"This boy Itsuki claims to be a friend of Chrom's," Sully explained. "But he says he's never heard of the Haildom, and he had quite a few strange objects on him." She handed his phone to Frederick, who inspected it with a furrowed brow.

"It's a long story," Itsuki said. "Please, if I can just speak with him..." Frederick gave him a curt look that would could probably wither flowers.

"What's your name, young man?" he inquired.

"Itsuki Aoi," he replied. Frederick nodded and straightened up.

"Fine. I'll go speak to the Exalt about this." He nodded to Sully and Stahl, then departed.

He headed further through the great hall to the throne room, where he found a blue-haired young man pacing back and forth in thought. He had the same mark featured in the castle's decor on his right arm, and he kept a certain sword sheathed away at his hip.

"Milord," Frederick bade, and the man looked up. "Forgive the interruption, but Stahl and Sully have returned with a suspicious person. He claims that you know him, but supposedly doesn't know anything of the Haildom." A curious look crept into the man's eyes.

"Did he say anything about himself? What's his name?"

"Itsuki Aoi, something like that," Frederick replied. The man's eyes grew, catching him off guard. "Milord?"

"Where is he?" the man demanded.

"Er, out in the great hall. Sully and Stahl are keeping watch on him." The man immediately tore out of the throne room, leaving Frederick stammering in the dust. He rushed into the great hall where the knights waited, and he stumbled to a halt as he caught sight of the boy in their midst.

"By the gods," he breathed, and the boy looked up as a smile spread across his face.

"Chrom?" he asked, and Chrom gained a grin of his own.

"Itsuki!" He barreled between his knights, but stopped again when he realized that Itsuki's hands were still tied up. He turned to the knights, almost furious. "What is the meaning of this? Release him at once!"

"Y-yes, sire!" Stahl pulled his sword out and cut the ropes, and Itsuki grunted as he rubbed his wrists.

"Thank you, Chrom," he said with a dip of his head.

"I can't believe it," Chrom breathed. "I'm sorry they treated you like that."

"No harm done," Itsuki replied. "I understand. They were just trying to protect your land. Speaking of which, why did you never tell me you were a king?!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't remember anything about where I came from." At this, Sully, Stahl, and Frederick all stared at their lord blankly. "Look, don't worry about it. Itsuki is a good friend of mine. And listen to me: He is the lord of Fortuna, and you'll treat him as such."

"L-Lord?" Both the knights stuttered. "We took a lord prisoner?!" Sully demanded. "Oh damn... uh... sorry."

"Me too," Stahl agreed. "Please accept our deepest apologies, Lord Itsuki."

"I appreciate your apology, and it's okay," he said, then turned to Chrom. "So, um... can we talk?"

"Of course," Chrom nodded, then looked over at the knights. "Don't worry, all right? I'll be fine." He gestured for Itsuki to follow him, and the youth complied. Chrom led him to a parlor elsewhere in the castle, and the two sat down at a table inside.

"I never thought we'd meet again," Chrom mused with a smile. "But I'm glad to see you, my friend. How did you get here?"

"To be honest, I went through some kind of portal." Chrom listened intently as he explained the strange voice that had spoken to him and how he had popped up in the field.

"Awakener?" Chrom echoed. "I guess that makes sense. You did basically perform your own Awakening when you and the others summoned Naga's power. As for the blood of ancient dragons... I wish I could help you there, but I have no idea." He paused. "You know... I met a man once who had an ancestor that came from another world. It could be that you have someone in your bloodline that came from a world other than your own."

"You think so?" Itsuki looked down in thought. "Wow. You really think... that I could have an ancestor who was a dragon from another world?"

"Between my war with the Grimleal and the whole Mirage incident, I think just about anything is possible," Chrom said. "As for this Demon King... I'm not sure about that either. We took care of Grima, and he was called the Fell Dragon anyway. I've never heard of any Demon King." He shrugged. "But more to the point, let me give you my thoughts on how you even ended up here. To the south of here is a place called the Outrealm Gate. It leads to other worlds. However, I once met a group of people who came from a land that I honestly thought was just a myth at the time, and they appeared out of nowhere too. It could be that paths open depending on circumstance beyond the Outrealm Gate itself."

"Do you think I could use the Outrealm Gate to get home?" Itsuki asked, and Chrom nodded.

"I don't see why not. It could even be that the whole Mirage thing actually caused your world to be connected to the other Outrealms."

"Maybe so," Itsuki nodded. "But right now, I need to get back home. Could you give me directions?"

"I'll take you there," Chrom said with a smile. "I need to stretch my legs and get out of the castle anyway. But it'll be a couple of days at least to get there, so we'll need to make some preparations." He stood up. "Come with me. If you're going to be wandering around Ylisse, you'll need some new clothes."

"Do we have time for that?" Itsuki wondered as he followed Chrom out of the parlor.

"Just trust me on this," the lord replied. "And besides, you'll be gone several days anyway. Will it hurt to wait a little longer?"

"...I suppose not," Itsuki agreed. "I trust you, Chrom. You know that. And this is your land, so I guess I should follow your rules." Chrom laughed.

"I barely follow my own rules," he said as they headed through the castle halls. "But I think the change of clothes will help you out if you do find yourself in other worlds. You can more properly introduce yourself as Lord Itsuki of the land of Fortuna." Itsuki laughed as well at the thought.

"So... Fortuna is my kingdom and I'm its leader?" He snickered. "I suppose that's not entirely wrong."

"Speaking of which, does Fortuna have a queen yet?" Chrom asked, and Itsuki blushed.

"What does that mean?" He demanded, and Chrom grinned.

"Have you and Tsubasa finally stopped beating around the bush?"

"Tsubasa is just a good friend!" Itsuki said a bit too forcefully, and as Chrom eyed him, he realized he couldn't hide his feelings from the man who had once been his Mirage. "Okay, okay, you got me. I do care about her... maybe even more than that. But I don't want to jeopardize our friendship." Chrom sighed lightly, but thankfully didn't press the matter further. "Well, what about you? Do you have a special someone?"

"I have three of them," Chrom replied, and Itsuki blurted out some sort of questioning sound that didn't quite form a word. Chrom only gave him a hearty laugh at that. "My wife's name is Sumia, and I have two daughters: Lucina and Cynthia."

"...Oh. Wait, you're a father?"

"Yes. Lucina is almost two years old and Cynthia was born about a month ago. I know they're going to become fine, strong women when they're older."

"I'm sure they will," Itsuki agreed. By then, they arrived at what appeared to be a tailor's chamber, and Chrom bade a greeting to the tailor on duty.

"I apologize for the late hour," he said.

"Not at all, milord!" she replied. "How can I assist you?"

"My comrade here needs some new clothing," Chrom explained. "And kind of quickly. Could you alter something to his fitting?"

"Yes, of course." She retrieved a measuring tape from her work station, and Itsuki took off his jacket and allowed her to take his measurements.

"Okay, Itsuki. Wait outside for me, will you?" Chrom asked, and Itsuki dipped his head and returned to the hall. Chrom joined him a little bit later. "Thank you for waiting. I wanted to discuss the clothes you'll be getting with her. Now, I have to speak to some other people, but first, I can show you to your room. You must be exhausted."

"A bit, yeah," Itsuki nodded. "The walk here wasn't exactly easy. I'm glad I stayed in shape."

"It would be a trek for even the best around here," Chrom assured him. They chattered about various light topics as Itsuki followed him through the castle, mostly talking about the other members of Fortuna and their progress in the world of entertainment.

Shortly later, Chrom opened the door to a bed chamber in the upper floors of the castle and Itsuki followed him inside. It was quite cozy, with a fireplace lit and a bed with several luxurious blankets and pillows on it.

"You're welcome to stay here until you're ready to leave for the Outrealm Gate," the Exalt told him. "I'm sure word has spread like wildfire that we have a visiting lord, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask the castle staff. Meanwhile, I'll come get you tomorrow morning for breakfast, if you'd like."

"That sounds great," Itsuki said with a smile. "Thank you, Chrom. I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me a thing," Chrom replied. "You saved me, Itsuki, and I'll never forget our battles together. I'm glad to have the chance to truly meet you face to face as myself."

"Me too," Itsuki nodded. "I have to admit that this wasn't quite what I expected, but at the same time, I can't say I'm surprised."

"I hope that's a good thing," Chrom teased. "Anyway, I know you've had quite a day. I'll let you get your rest. We can talk more in the morning."

"Okay. Good night, Chrom. And thank you again."

"You're quite welcome. Sleep well, Itsuki." With that, Chrom nodded again and headed off, and Itsuki made his way to the bed and sat down to take off his shoes. He had to admit he was exhausted from everything that had happened, and he worried about his friends and how they would react to his disappearance. At the forefront of his mind, however, was what the voice had said to him.

"Could I really have a dragon ancestor?" he mumbled as he laid back. He shook his head, deciding it wasn't going to do him any good to keep pondering something he had so little understanding of. He settled in and closed his eyes, and it wasn't long until sleep took him.

He did indeed see a dragon in his dreams that night, but it wasn't Medeus. And strangely, he thought he could hear a singing voice somewhere around him, and though he never could find the source, it washed him in a calm sensation that finally let him sleep soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

Itsuki woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door. It took him a moment to gain his bearings, and he swallowed a quick moment of panic when he found he wasn't in his apartment. The previous day had not been a dream. He really had stumbled into Chrom's world. He had heard a voice telling him that his homeland was in danger.

"Itsuki! Rise and shine!" Chrom called, and Itsuki quickly pulled on his shoes, shrugged on his jacket, and stumbled over to the door. Chrom was grinning with his arms behind his back, then quickly shoved his way past his companion and into the room.

"Um, what's up, Chrom?" Itsuki asked as he followed the Exalt back in, and Chrom shut the door again with his back against it. He pulled from behind him a set of clothing and accessories and presented them to Itsuki, who blinked.

"A proper lord's attire," he said as Itsuki took it. "I'll let you change. Let me know if you need any help." Without another word, he left, and Itsuki frowned as he laid out the clothes he'd been given.

He decided to start as simply as possible and changed into the white leggings that crossed over his waist to button in place, then pulled on a dark blue tunic that more or less appeared styled after the one he had worn in his Carnage Form. It was lined in gold and and sky blue and buttoned around his wrists. He strapped a brown belt around his waist that helped keep the tunic in place, then struggled a bit to pull on a pair of dyed leather bracers around his legs that he assumed would give him more support and protection. Finally, there was a cape, white on the outside and red inside, and he tied it over his shoulders.

"How's it going?" Chrom asked from outside, and Itsuki stretched a bit to find he had quite a range of movement before going and opening the door. Chrom looked him over with a warm and approving smile. "You look very nice, Lord Itsuki." Itsuki smiled a bit shyly.

"Thanks, Chrom."

"Oh, right." Chrom retrieved a pair of navy boots and brown gloves from next to the door and handed them to Itsuki. "After breakfast, we'll head to the armory and get you equipped for battle. We may live in a time of peace, but there are still bandits and the like out there, plus whatever this Demon King may cause." Itsuki nodded as he pulled on the boots and tucked the gloves into the back of his belt, and he followed Chrom through the castle until they reached a dining hall. The table within was already occupied by two young women, a man, and three children all maybe two years old or younger.

"Morning, Big Brother!" One of the women said as she stood up with a smile. "And you must be this Itsuki I've heard about. Welcome to Ylisstol!"

"Thank you." Itsuki dipped his head and sat down at the place Chrom showed him to.

"I suppose introductions are in order," Chrom said. "This is my sister, Lissa, and my brother-in-law, Lon'qu." The other man nodded, but said nothing. "That little boy over there is my nephew, Owain. They're visiting from Regna Ferox, the kingdom to the north of us." Owain bounced in his seat and babbled happily. "And this is my wife, Sumia," Chrom went on as he gestured to a gray-haired woman sitting near him. "And Lucina and Cynthia." Lucina waved at their visitor with a bright smile that mimicked her father's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Itsuki," Sumia said as she held Cynthia. "Chrom told me a lot about you last night."

"I'm honored to meet you all," Itsuki replied as he scanned over Chrom's family. Chrom looked over to his sister.

"Is Emm not joining us?" He asked, and Lissa shook her head.

"She said she wasn't feeling too great today, so she was going to take the morning to rest before you leave." Chrom nodded.

"Emm?" Itsuki wondered.

"Our older sister, Emmeryn," Chrom explained. "She was gravely injured a few years ago and it still impairs her every now and again. But you'll never meet a more gentle or wise soul." At that point, several servants came out and set dishes on the table, then began serving the Exalted family and their guest. They were quite respectful toward Itsuki, welcoming him to Ylisse and bidding him a pleasant stay. He gave them his thanks and enjoyed the meal as he talked with Chrom and the others, and once they had finished, Chrom stood up and gestured to their visitor to join him.

"I hate to cut this short, but we are on a schedule," he said. "Itsuki, are you ready to head down to the armory?"

"Sure." Itsuki nodded and started to follow the Exalt out of the dining hall. He turned around to wave to the others. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you!" They said their farewells and wished him safe travels, and he headed out after Chrom.

After a short walk through the castle, they came to the armory where the smell of fires and metal was thick in the air. Even in peacetime, the smiths were hard at work keeping the knights of Ylisse well equipped. They greeted their leader and a master smith approached him.

"Welcome, milord," he said as he bowed. "And you must be Lord Itsuki. An honor to meet you, sir."

"Thank you," Itsuki replied.

"If you would, please follow me." The smith turned and headed into a corridor lined with all sorts of weapons and armor. He glanced over Itsuki, then back to their storage. After some searching, he came to a set of armor consisting of a breastplate, two arm guards, and two pauldrons. They were dark blue in color with gold edging and carved with sharp designs. Funnily enough, the style of the set reminded Itsuki of his armor he gained in his Carnage Form. He smiled slightly, wondering if it was fate that this is the set they decided on.

"Here, I'll help you get it on," Chrom said, and he showed his companion how to strap on the breastplate. It seemed easy enough, and with practice, Itsuki didn't doubt he would be able to do it himself. The arm guards were simple enough, simply two overlapping pieces that strapped around his forearms. The pauldrons were placed on his shoulders over his cape and fastened with a decorated strap that was whole in the back and tied in the front to keep it in place. Their weight would keep them from shifting around too much, but they didn't restrict his movement as far as he could tell.

"Thank you, Chrom," Itsuki said as he dipped his head, and Chrom smiled.

"My pleasure. Now, let's find you a sword." He nodded to the smith accompanying them, and the man led them a bit further in.

"You seemed fine with a style like a rapier," Chrom recalled. "Lightweight and more stabbing than slashing." Itsuki nodded. The smith mumbled to himself as he looked over the storage, and he pulled a rapier down and presented it to Itsuki.

"This was crafted for the Exalt a few years ago," he said. "In case he needed a weapon apart from Falchion. It is some of our best work." Itsuki took the sword and unsheathed it from the leather scabbard that it was held in, then looked it over. It was light in his hand, but as far as he could tell, it was well balanced and sturdy. This sword would not easily falter. The blade was a bit short, but incredibly sharp. The guard wasn't very big but crafted like a basket and appeared infused with gold.

"It's beautiful," Itsuki marveled as he looked from Chrom to the smith. "Thank you. I'll use it well."

"Consider it a gift of good faith from Ylisse to Fortuna," Chrom said with a playful glint in his eye. "We'll make some preparations, then head for the gate." Itsuki nodded and sheathed the sword, then tied it to his waist. He turned to the smith.

"Thank you for your help, sir. I really appreciate it." The smith gave him a hearty grin.

"You're quite welcome, Lord Itsuki. May our arms serve you well! And if you ever need repairs or replacements, you come to me. My boys are the best smiths in Ylisse!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Itsuki said with a smile. He followed Chrom out of the armory and back to the main halls of the castle.

"All right. The Shepherds I asked to accompany us should be about ready to go. Is there anything else you need while we're here?"

"I don't think so," Itsuki shook his head. "I do have a question, though. What exactly is the 'Shepherds?'" Chrom laughed.

"I had a friend who asked the exact same thing when he first came to Ylisse. The Shepherds are a band of knights that protect Ylisse. The people are our sheep. We haven't really had a proper military for quite some time, so I formed the Shepherds in order to keep the people safe."

"Ah, I see," Itsuki nodded.

"In a way, you and your friends were kind of like your own group of Shepherds," Chrom mused. "Your flock was your city and your world."

"I suppose so," Itsuki agreed. "Anyway, I'm ready when you are. Thank you again for everything, Chrom."

"My pleasure, my friend. Let's get going. It'll be several days of travel, so we should get going sooner than later."

* * *

Not long later, Chrom and Itsuki had set out for the Outrealm Gate accompanied by Stahl, Sully, and a mage named Miriel who had great knowledge on a number of topics. Chrom hoped that knowledge would help them figure out exactly how to send Itsuki home. After a few hours, they arrived at a large lake southwest of Ylisstol and decided to take a break, allowing for a brief rest and a chance to water the knights' horses.

Itsuki sat on the edge of the lake with his sword in his hands. Everything still seemed like a dream to him in a strange way. He still waited to wake up back in his apartment or at his desk at Fortuna, having fallen asleep while going through paperwork. It still hadn't entirely hit him that he was here in Chrom's world, dressed like a lord and holding a blade. He wondered how the others were handling his absence, hoping they weren't too worried about him and still doing okay. He wondered how Tsubasa and Eleonora were doing in Yokohama and whether they had heard about his disappearance yet. Touma had probably contacted Tsubasa to ask if he had gone back to oversee filming, and she would be worried sick to hear he was missing. He almost reached into the bag he'd been given to retrieve his phone nestled among his clothes, but remembered his service didn't exactly cover travel between realms. Deciding he would just have to do damage control when he finally got home, he returned his attention to the lake and watched the gentle waves rolling on its surface.

He frowned as a strange sensation crept through his body, like those waves were trying to pull him in. He got to his feet and scanned the water for any explanation of this phenomenon, but could find nothing. But he felt like the water had washed over him, enveloping him in warmth, and a sound reached his ears. It was faint, strange, but unmistakable: he heard a singing voice. All he could hear was a melody, no lyrics, but it was certainly there. He closed his eyes as he listened. Being in the entertainment business, he had heard plenty of singers, and Kiria and Tsubasa were two of the best he'd ever known. But this voice was different, had an almost ethereal quality to it. He wished he could hear it more clearly. He opened his eyes and peered into the water again, and something caught his eye- a sort of shimmer not unlike the one that had originally brought him here.

"Hey, Chrom!" He called, catching the Exalt's attention from looking at a map with the Shepherds. Chrom approached him with a curious look on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and Itsuki pointed at the water. "What about it?"

"Do you see that shimmer?" He asked, and Chrom squinted his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that. I wonder what it is."

"It looks like the same thing that sent me here," Itsuki told him. "A portal or something. I think I might be able to use it to get home." Chrom turned back to him.

"Are you sure?" He didn't look convinced.

"I can at least try," Itsuki replied. "I can't explain it, but... I just have a feeling." Chrom smiled a bit.

"I trust your instincts, my friend. If you want to try it, then I won't stop you." He snapped his fingers. "Hold up a moment though." He dug through his pack and pulled out a piece of parchment that handed to Itsuki. "I was planning on giving this to you when we parted ways." Itsuki read over it and smiled as he looked at Chrom's signature and what he assumed was the mark of Ylisse at the bottom. "Basically it's an official statement of alliance between Ylisse and Fortuna. As long as you're in this world and anyone tries to give you problems, just show this to them. It'll help confirm your identity." Itsuki's smile grew as he looked back up to Chrom.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure this will come in handy."

"I hope so!" Chrom agreed. "Safe travels, Itsuki. Tell everyone I said hello." Itsuki nodded and opened his bag, then wrapped the parchment and his phone in his clothes in an attempt to keep them dry.

"Thank you, Shepherds!" He called, catching the attention of the trio accompanying them. "It was nice meeting all of you!" With that, he turned and waded into the water, then took a breath and dove in toward the shimmer. He passed through a bright flash of light that blinded him.

He fell forward, sputtering, and blinked several times to clear his vision. As he scanned through his surroundings, he found he was back in Harajuku, nestled in an alley between two of the department stores. He shook out his hair and stood up, pressing closer to the wall as he very quickly realized he stuck out like a sore thumb in his current wardrobe, not to mention he was openly carrying a very real sword. He opened his bag and found his jacket was soaked, though it had done a relatively decent job keeping the rest of his clothes dry, and his phone and Chrom's parchment were untouched. He pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up Touma's contact.

 _"Hey, Touma. I'm fine and I'm back in Harajuku. I'll explain everything later. Meet me at the office as soon as you can."_

He hit the send button, then ducked into the shadows and somewhat struggled to get out of his armor and tunic and into his shirt and pants. He stuffed as much as he could into his bag and wrapped his sword and armor in his cape, managing to form another makeshift pack with it. It was unwieldy, but a little less conspicuous. Once he deemed he was relatively back to looking like he belonged in Tokyo, he picked up his phone again and started out of the alley. He frowned as he looked at Touma's reply.

 _"Uh, okay? Should I have been worried about you?"_

He blinked and typed out another message.

 _"I've been gone for a couple of days! It was a wild ride. I've got a lot to tell you."_

He sent it and pursed his lips.

 _"Dude, I just talked to you this morning. You said you were going to Anzu about Kiria's costume for her next concert. Are you okay?"_

Itsuki blinked and glanced in a store window to a clock inside, and sure enough, the date displayed was the same as when he had left. According to it, only about half an hour had passed. He took a breath as he tried to get his bearings and sent another message to Touma.

 _"I've got a lot to tell you about. Just meet me at the office."_

He sighed and started for the train station, then glanced down as his phone vibrated.

 _"Okay, man, whatever you say. I'll be there shortly."_

With that, Itsuki slipped his phone into his back pocket and massaged his forehead with his free hand, then adjusted his bag and his pack as he approached the train station that would take him back to Fortuna.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long until Itsuki had returned to Fortuna's office, and he set his things down behind his desk as he sat back and covered his face with his hands. Ylisse had been so quiet compared to Tokyo, and the sudden reintroduction of all the noise of the city had given him a headache. He frowned as he looked down at his makeshift pack, wondering what to do with the sword and armor concealed in it. If he found himself back in Ylisse or another world like it, no doubt he would need it, but he couldn't exactly carry it around Tokyo.

"Maybe I should start driving more," he muttered to himself.

He shook himself from his thoughts at the sound of the main door opening, and a few moments later, Touma turned the corner and leaned forward against Itsuki's desk with a look that was somehow both concerned and teasing at the same time.

"All right, man. Are you okay?" He asked, and Itsuki nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now, just hear me out, please?" Touma dipped his head. "Long story short, I... I kind of accidentally ended up in Chrom's world." Touma stared at him, lost for words for some time.

"Chrom?" He finally said. "Like... CHROM Chrom? Like your Mirage partner?" Itsuki nodded again. "Dude! No way!"

"Way." Itsuki reached down and pulled out the document that Chrom had given him, then handed it to Touma, who inspected it with great interest and some disbelief.

"How did this even happen?" He asked as he looked up from the parchment.

"While I was in Harajuku, I found this weird shimmering light in one of the alleys. When I went to check it out, it pulled me into a portal or something like that." He explained as quickly as he could, and Touma listened to every word with undivided attention.

"Whoa," was his response once Itsuki had finished. "That's insane. So this Demon King is threatening the Outrealms, and our world is one of them?"

"That certainly seems to be the case," Itsuki agreed. "Apparently there wasn't much passage of time here while I was gone, which is good. But we'll have to figure out how to approach this from here on out."

"Agreed," Touma nodded. "Hey, by the way, did you see Cain while you were there?"

"No," Itsuki shook his head. "Sorry." Touma's expression fell for a brief moment, but he quickly regained himself.

"Well, maybe I'll run into him at some point. So how do we go to other worlds?"

"Like I said, the paths just sort of showed up to me," Itsuki replied. "Chrom said his world has an Outrealm Gate that's always constant, but I'm not sure if other places do. And in the meantime..." He looked down at his stash of belongings. "I have to figure out what to do with all this. I'd rather not have people asking questions."

"You could just stash it in the supply closet," Touma suggested, jerking his thumb toward the single door nearby. It had once led to the Bloom Palace, acting as a sort of neutral ground between their world and the Idolasphere, but ever since the Mirages had departed, it had become just a normal closet that they stored various office materials in.

"That could work," Itsuki said with a nod, and he gathered up his things. "Ayaha and I were pretty much the only ones who go in there anyway." Touma grabbed his bag while he hoisted up his makeshift pack, and the boys headed to the closet and opened it up.

They both stared, dumbfounded, at what they found inside.

"Well, at least our supplies are still here," Touma remarked, and Itsuki nodded. The shelves they had put in had apparently split apart, creating a path between them to what Itsuki could only describe as a bright blue gate. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the one he had passed through to get to Ylisse.

"Might as well see where it goes, huh?" Touma went on, and he stepped in through the portal before Itsuki could object. The young president sighed and followed him quickly.

After passing through a blinding light, the boys emerged in what appeared to be the foothills of a mountain range. The mountains themselves didn't appear to be all that tall, but they made it difficult to discern anything else about their location.

"Well, this definitely isn't Tokyo," Touma said bluntly, and Itsuki set down his things as he looked around.

"I wonder where it spat us out this time," he mused. "I don't recognize it at all. Then again, I wasn't exactly in Ylisse all that long." He frowned. "Do me a favor and keep watch, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Touma agreed, and he turned around. Itsuki quickly and somewhat gracefully changed from his usual clothes back to the tunic and armor that Chrom had given him, and he strapped his sword to his belt.

"Okay, you can look," he bade, and Touma turned around. The redhead started to say something, but his jaw slacked open and no sound came out at the sight of his friend. Itsuki gave him a sheepish smile and patted his sword's hilt.

"Dang, you pull off the 'lord' look really well," Touma finally said. "I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb next to you."

"Don't worry," Itsuki assured him. "Hopefully we can find you something else soon." With that, he started up the small hill they were on and peered down to a path below that led into a valley, and he frowned as he found several figures waiting near the valley's exit. They appeared to be carrying various weapons, mostly axes and a few swords.

"They look like they're waiting for something," Touma noticed. "I wonder what." Itsuki nodded, but said nothing. Something about the situation just didn't feel right to him.

Out of nowhere, the rather shady group called out an order and sprung, and Itsuki heard a shout echo through the valley followed by the pounding of hoof beats. A horse-drawn carriage burst through the assailants followed by two other horseback knights, one man and one woman. Itsuki didn't recognize either of them, nor did their armor resemble the Ylisseans. From the carriage came two swordsmen, one of which quickly called an order to defeat the bandits.

"What did we just stumble into?" Touma asked, but Itsuki didn't bother to reply. He unsheathed his sword took off toward the melee. "Hey, Itsuki! What're you doing?!"

"Going to help them! They're under attack!" Itsuki called back. "Are you coming?!"

"Uh, quick reminder: I don't have a weapon."

"You have your fists, don't you, Ouga?" Touma grunted at this.

"They have AXES!" Itsuki didn't listen. Touma grumbled and ran after his friend. Itsuki hurried off toward the bandits and let out a battle cry to catch their attention.

"What's this?" One of them demanded. "Looks like another lordling! It's our lucky day, boys!" Itsuki ducked under an axe swung at him, calling up the instincts Chrom had passed on to him two years ago, and it wasn't long before he'd managed to disarm the bandit. He snatched up the axe and tossed it toward his companion.

"Here, now you're armed!"

"I used a lance!" Touma replied, but Itsuki ignored him and returned his attention to the bandits.

"Awright, maggots!" What appeared to be the leader bellowed. "They wanna put up a fight? Kill the king!"

"King?" Itsuki repeated under his breath. He slipped between two of the bandits and fell into step behind one of the swordsmen, watching his back as they defended against the attackers.

"Hear me!" The swordsman snapped. "You will not win this battle. Surrender and you will be spared!" The bandits didn't heed his warning, and the knights gave no quarter. Itsuki quickly realized he didn't have much of a choice but to do the same.

His stomach heaved as his sword stabbed through flesh and blood splattered across his face. He'd done plenty of fighting two years previous, but never against other human figures. The Mirages weren't like this. Most of them were monsters who simply vanished upon defeat. But he was in too deep now and had to finish what he started. As an axeman barreled toward him with a crazed, merciless look in his eyes, Itsuki didn't even have a moment to think about it. He raised his sword and it ran through his attacker, and as he removed it, the bandit collapsed to the ground.

It wasn't long until the rest of them lay on the ground, motionless. Itsuki, Touma, and the group they had joined were all panting heavily and wiping their weapons.

"That was... fun..." Touma muttered, and he was trying hard not to let how much the situation bothered him show.

"Are you unharmed, milord?" The other swordsman asked, but the man that Itsuki had inadvertently teamed up with didn't reply. He turned to Itsuki, whose eyes widened. Underneath his tunic and shirt, the scar from Medeus itched in a way he had never felt before. After a moment longer of observing the visitor, the noble swordsman smiled, his bright blue eyes warm.

"Itsuki," he said, and Itsuki blinked and found he'd lost his voice. As Touma came up behind him, he decided to try the impossible conclusion he'd come to.

"Hero-King Marth," he breathed, and Marth's smile grew.

"Wait, wait, what?" Touma blurted. "Marth? Like... THAT Marth?"

"You must be Touma," Marth said. "Cain speaks fondly of you."

"Milord, you know these men?" The swordsman asked, and Marth nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "This is my Shadow and confidant, Kris. Kris, this is Lord Itsuki and Sir Touma. Itsuki saved my life."

"Er," Itsuki tilted his head slightly. "I thought it was more that you saved mine. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

"I wouldn't have survived either," Marth said with a nod. "The Shadow Dragon would have consumed my soul. The strength of you and your friends freed me. And I never got a chance to thank you."

"Wait, wait," Kris interrupted. "What do you mean? The Shadow Dragon?"

"Yes," Marth nodded to him. "Itsuki and his friends defeated him and saved us all. I'll tell you the full story soon, I promise."

"Er, okay." Kris dipped his head and retreated a step. The other knights joined them, a man and a woman.

"If Lord Marth says you defeated the Shadow Dragon, I believe him," the woman said. "I'm Cecille. This is Rody. We're two of Lord Marth's personal guards."

"We can talk more about this later," Marth said. "Itsuki, Touma, would you accompany us back to Pales? I'd love to know how and why you've come here. And judging by your clothes, I assume this wasn't your first stop."

"No, I was able to meet Chrom again," Itsuki agreed. "I have a lot to tell you, Lord Marth."

"Please, just call me Marth," the Hero-King said. "I think you and I are past formalities." His eyes briefly flicked toward Itsuki's shoulder, and Fortuna's lord nodded slightly. Marth gestured to the carriage for Itsuki and Touma to join him and Kris, and Cecille and Rody mounted their horses and took up their positions on either side of the carriage itself. Before he got into the carriage, however, Marth turned to the fallen bandits and lowered his head.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "If you felt this was the only livelihood you could achieve, then I failed you as your king. I pray you rest in peace." Itsuki watched him, impressed by the gentle heart that Marth possessed. The tales he'd heard of the Hero-King painted him as a fierce leader and warrior, and while Itsuki didn't doubt he possessed those qualities, he was amazed by how kind, thoughtful, and selfless Marth was. The azure-haired royal returned to the carriage to join his companions, and once they were on their way, he smiled.

"So," he said. "I'll let you decide where to begin. I imagine you have both a lot to tell me and quite a few questions."

"Well, I suppose I'll start with why we're here," Itsuki began, and he once again relayed his adventure to Ylisse as Marth and Kris listened intently.

"From my brief meeting with you, I wouldn't be surprised if your ancestry traced back to dragons," Marth said as he'd finished. "Your body and soul are incredibly strong. You yourself are human, without question, but perhaps a trace of mixed blood could explain why you have such strength." He shook his head. "But more pressing is this Demon King. Medeus is vanquished in both this world and yours, so I can't imagine it's him threatening us, nor did he have that title." He scratched his forehead. "Whatever the threat, you have my support, my friends. I'll do anything and everything I can to help and fight alongside you."

"I will as well," Kris added. "I will follow Lord Marth to the ends of the earth, and I'd be honored to support you, Lord Itsuki."

"Thank you, Kris," Itsuki replied and nodded.

"And Touma," Marth went on, "I'm sure Cain will be quite happy to see you when we get to Pales. Caeda will be as well, no doubt." He smiled and Touma grinned at the thought of reuniting with his partner. "And, of course, I know Tiki will be excited."

"Tiki?" Itsuki brightened considerably. "She's here?"

"Yes," Marth nodded. "She lives in the palace with us. Sometimes, especially when she's by herself, I hear her singing your song. She's missed you terribly- all of you, but especially you, Itsuki."

"Well, yeah," Touma laughed. "Of course. Itsuki's her big brother, after all." Marth smiled warmly and nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit I'm almost a little jealous," he said. "Tiki often treats me like a big brother." He chuckled. "But that's another thing I owe you for, all of you. Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"It was our pleasure," Itsuki replied. "Tiki did so much for us beyond supporting us with her power. I'll be really happy to see her again."

"Me too," Touma agreed. "I miss seeing that cute face of hers all the time. She was kind of like Fortuna's little sister, not just Itsuki's."

"I have a lot to catch up on, apparently," Kris remarked, and Marth laughed.

"I promise I'll tell you all about it when we get home."


	8. Chapter 8

Marth informed his visitors that they were in southeastern Archanea, a kingdom that shared its name with the rest of the continent. They arrived in Pales, the capital city of the nation, early the next morning, and the soldiers guarding the palace gates greeted them kindly and respectfully.

"This is Lord Itsuki and Sir Touma from the land of Fortuna," Marth informed them. "They are my personal guests and I ask they be treated as such. Will you inform the guard?"

"Of course, sire," one of the soldiers nodded. "Welcome to Pales, Lord Itsuki, Sir Touma."

"Thank you," Itsuki replied. He and Touma followed Marth and his companions into the castle, where Rody and Cecille took their leave and Marth dismissed Kris to go rest and recover from the journey.

"Excuse me," Marth beckoned of a passing maid, who spun around and curtsied.

"Welcome home, milord! How may I be of service?"

"Do you know where Queen Caeda is?" He asked.

"She should be in your study, sire," the maid said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you. Please resume your duties." She curtsied again, and Marth beckoned to the visitors to follow him.

"This palace is incredible," Itsuki said as they made their way through the halls. "Ylisstol was beautiful, but it's hard to compare to this."

"Pales did see damage during the last two wars, but repairs have gone quite well," Marth told them. "I admit it's still taking me a while to adjust to calling this place my home. I grew up in Altea and only moved here a couple of years ago after the War of Heroes. I may now be King of Archanea, but in my heart, Altea will always be my home."

"You've been through a lot, huh?" Touma said. "It's kind of nice to meet the real Marth, though. Those stories we heard about you made me think you were this unshakable, stalwart warrior king, but... well, it's nice to know you're like us."

"Indeed," Marth said with a warm smile. "Thank you, Touma." By that point, he stopped in front of a polished wooden door and motioned for the two accompanying him to stay to the side, and then he opened the door and slipped inside.

As he closed the door, he saw Caeda look up from her place sitting at his desk, and immediately, her eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face.

"Marth!" She stood up quickly and hurried over to his waiting embrace, and he kissed her cheek. "Welcome home, my love."

"I'm glad to be home," he replied, and she adjusted to kiss him briefly. "Is everything well here?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I'm glad you're back, though. It's just not the same without you." Her smile faded as her hand traced down his arm, and she pulled his glove down his forearm to reveal a bruised bump. "What happened?"

"Bandits ambushed us on the mountain path," he told her. "Don't worry, we're all fine." He smiled and pulled her in, leaning his lips toward her ear. "I admit I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed or proud that you know my body that well."

"Marth!" She slapped his chest playfully and glared at him, though her eyes betrayed her amusement despite her flustered face. He kissed her forehead and grinned at her.

"Anyway," he said. "While I was on the road, I met some old friends."

"Oh?" She tilted her head. "Who?"

"They're waiting outside." He turned to the door and raised his voice. "Come in!" A moment later, the door opened, and Caeda's eyes widened as she saw their visitors.

"Can it really be?" She breathed. "Itsuki? Touma?"

"It's good to see you again, Caeda," Itsuki greeted with a smile. "I'm glad you made it home okay."

"Yeah," Touma agreed with a grin. "We've missed you guys!" Caeda approached them and touched Itsuki's face gently and briefly, then looked over to Touma.

"How did you get here?" She asked, but before they could answer, Marth interrupted.

"Let's go find Cain," he said. "That way, they can explain things to both of you." Touma's gaze brightened, and Marth gestured toward the door. The four of them left the study and Marth led them to the training yard near the back of the palace, where a certain knight in red armor was calling orders to the trainees.

"Cain!" Marth called, catching his attention. "May I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course, sire!" Cain scanned over the other knights in the yard and caught sight of Rody. "Could you take over for me for a moment?" Rody hurried over to take his place, allowing him to join their king. Once he reached them, shock overtook his face.

"THERE you are!" Touma greeted with a grin as he approached his partner and threw a punch at his chest, a punch that he quickly regretted. "Oww. That's some strong armor you've got."

"I'm proud to bear it," Cain replied. "But... Is it really you, Touma? And you, Itsuki..." he smiled. "I'm so glad to see you! But how did you come here? Did something happen?"

"We'll explain," Itsuki promised.

"Is everything okay?" a voice asked, and they turned to find that Kris had rejoined them from the barracks off the training yard.

"Perfect timing, my friend," Marth said. "Let's head somewhere we can talk. Itsuki, Touma, you can tell Cain about your situation. Meanwhile, Caeda, you and I can explain things to Kris. I know he's itching for an explanation." He turned to her. "Is that okay with you? I can tell you about Itsuki's journey later."

"Of course," Caeda nodded.

"The barracks should be relatively empty right now," Cain offered.

"He's right," Kris agreed. "I was just in there and it was all but deserted."

"Then that's where we'll go." Marth led the way with Kris at his side as they left the training yard and walked through a short corridor before reaching the soldiers' headquarters. They sat down on the benches to one side of the spacious room, Itsuki and Touma with Cain on one side and Marth and Caeda with Kris on the other.

"Okay," Marth started, then turned to his wife. "Do you mind starting?"

"Very well," Caeda nodded. "As you probably already know, Kris, Itsuki and Touma are from another world. They live in a city called Tokyo in the country of Japan. During the wars, Gharnef was able to use the chaos he caused here to, as far as we could tell, start a back-up plan in case he lost here. He planned on using creative energy in their world called Performa to resurrect Medeus and destroy their world and the world in between, a place we called the Idolasphere. He found a way to banish our essences there, our spirits, souls- what have you- to the Idolasphere in search of people with high amounts of Performa, like Itsuki and Touma. Itsuki had the power to purify us and free us from the darkness cloaking us, and allowed us to fight alongside them as Mirages. We sort of became a part of them and lent them our strengths in battle.

"Itsuki and his friends freed many others from the influence of the Mirages- the evil ones working for Gharnef. But Gharnef was still able to gather enough Performa to resurrect Medeus using..." she trailed off and turned to her husband.

"Gharnef captured my soul," Marth said rather matter-of-factly, and Kris's eyes widened. "He offered it as a sacrifice to Medeus in order to complete his resurrection. Itsuki's friends had gained the blessings of other heroes from our world in order to perform the Opera of Light- an Awakening ritual to call upon Naga's power in order to counteract Medeus." He turned his gaze toward Itsuki, who was busy explaining things to a very interested Cain. "In a way, I had already chosen Itsuki as the one who would bear my soul and power in order to defeat Medeus. He and I gained a strong connection- I could feel it even before I met him." He paused and turned back to Kris. "But as they began to attempt the Opera, Medeus attacked Itsuki and fatally wounded him. But his bonds to his friends and the power of the other heroes they had gained was able to free me, and I used the power of my spirit to restore his life and give him my strength." He glanced back to Itsuki again. "He and his companions, with Tiki's help, were able to defeat Medeus and allow the Mirages to return to their worlds."

"So... those two fought the Shadow Dragon and won?" Kris said, and Marth nodded. "That's amazing. No wonder he reminds me of you." A small, knowing smile crept into Marth's face, but he offered no explanation.

"Okay, I think I'm caught up," Cain said as he stood up. "I'm willing to bet all the trouble Gharnef caused has something to do with this." He blinked and quickly turned to his liege, and he bowed. "Forgive me, sire. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No harm done," Marth replied as he stood. "Do you understand, Kris?" Kris nodded.

"I think so," he agreed. "As much as I need to, anyway. Lord Itsuki, you have my respect for felling the Shadow Dragon and my thanks for saving Lord Marth." Itsuki blushed slightly and dipped his head.

"All right," Marth smiled. "Now that everyone is caught up; Cain, Kris, can you take Touma to the armory and see if you can't find him a set of armor and a lance?"

"Of course, sire," Cain replied.

"Wait, wait," Touma grinned. "I get to be a knight? I get the armor and weapon and everything? Awesome!"

"A hero must look the part, after all," Cain chuckled. "Come on, Touma. Maybe I can even teach you how to ride a horse." Touma didn't seem quite as ecstatic about that part, but he didn't let it dampen his spirits.

"We'll meet up again in the dining hall when you're finished," Marth said, and his knights nodded.

"Very well. Until then, Lord Marth." Kris bowed, then followed Cain and Touma down another corridor off the barracks. Itsuki smiled as he watched his eager friend go, then turned to Marth and Caeda.

"So, what will we do in the meantime?" He asked, and Marth's smile was bright.

"I'm sure you'd like to see Tiki, wouldn't you?" Itsuki's brow rose and he let out a breath as he grinned. "I thought so. I'll go find her and meet you and Caeda in the inner garden." He looked to his wife. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," Caeda agreed. "I'm sure she'll be incredibly happy to see you, Itsuki. Come with me?"

"Okay." Itsuki nodded to Marth, then followed Caeda out back toward the training yard.

Marth left the barracks and made his way to the uppermost balcony of the palace, a place where he knew Tiki liked to spend her time when others were too busy. He liked playing with her when he had the time, which unfortunately wasn't very often. She liked seeing the expanse of Archanea that was visible from that balcony, feeling the warmth of the sun and the wind on her face. And, indeed, that was what she was up to when he found her there.

"Mar-Mar!" She jumped up and ran over to hug him. "Welcome home. I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tiki," he said as he hugged her back. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said as she looked up at him with bright eyes. "I'm glad you're back." He nodded.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." Her eyes widened with excitement. "Will you come with me to the garden?"

"Of course." She eagerly took his hand and started down the palace. "What is it, Mar-Mar?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" He replied with an amused look in his azure eyes. She pulled on his hand and hurried through the halls of the palace with him half running, half stumbling to keep up with her. As they neared the garden, however, she slowed down, her ears perked.

"...What is that?" she wondered more to herself than to him. Marth's eyes lost focus as he listened for what had caught her attention.

"...But then, the tears that I cried felt so new, gentlest and warmest since lifetimes ago. I'll always keep them held close to my heart, no matter how distant or far I must go..."

"That's... That's his song," Tiki said softly, then hurried into the garden.

"All the kindness I missed, you gave to me, locked in a shard that I called my own." Tiki about stopped breathing, then started to sing along.

"I can feel the warmth melting my long frozen heart, cold from being alone."

Itsuki turned around and smiled, his eyes glistening as Tiki stared at him.

"I know this world's not an illusion. You were the one who showed me. I see it so clear, thanks to you." Itsuki looked near tears to sing his song with her, and Tiki still hadn't quite gotten over her shock. She slowly approached him, and he knelt down to meet her eyes.

"B-Big Brother?" she squeaked, and his smile grew as he blinked back the water in his eyes.

"Hi, Tiki," he said. "I've missed you."

"Big Brother!" She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "Big Brother, I can't believe it..." she said, her words muffled in his cape. "I can't believe you're here! It's really you!"

"It's me, Tiki," he said gently. "I'm here." She pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"You came from your world?" She asked, and he nodded. "How?"

"I'll tell you later," he replied. "It's kind of a long story."

"Okay." She hugged him again. "Is anyone else here?"

"Touma is with Cain right now," Itsuki replied. "They're outfitting him with some armor and a weapon. We'll see him in a little bit." Tiki beamed at the thought of it, and she turned around to Marth as he joined them.

"You're both here," she marveled. "I never thought I'd see both of you together."

"Destiny is a funny thing," Marth chuckled. "I'm glad to see you so happy, Tiki."

"Thank you, Mar-Mar," she said with a giggle of her own. Itsuki got to his feet and brushed himself off, and Tiki continued looking between him and Marth with bright, elated eyes.

"I suppose we should head to the dining hall," the Hero-King said. "I hope Cain and Touma are about finished by now." He turned and offered his arm to Caeda, and she took it while Tiki scampered along at Itsuki's side, asking him all about life for Fortuna's family.

Before they reached the dining hall, a soldier came running up to Marth, panting as he bowed.

"What is it?!" Marth demanded, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"O-Outside the castle..." the soldier gasped. "We've never seen anything like them... Unholy creatures like monsters... they're approaching quickly, sire." Marth glanced back to Itsuki, who had the same concern on his face.

"Spread the word to prepare for battle," Marth ordered. "Itsuki, what's your plan?"

"I'll fight with you," he said firmly. "Don't worry about me. I learned a lot from Chrom." Marth nodded quickly.

"You're not going to leave me behind," Caeda told her husband. "I can fight just as well as you."

"I know, love," he said. "Thank you."

"Mar-Mar, can I come?" Tiki asked. "I want to help!" Marth gave her a helpless smile.

"We'll need your strength, Tiki. Thank you." He squared himself and unsheathed Falchion. "All right, my friends. Prepare for battle!" He hurried down the corridor with his companions hot on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside Pales, Cain had already started orders to fortify defenses and drive back what could only be described as monsters. Itsuki caught sight of Touma standing at his partner's side, lance in hand and clad in red and white armor with a scarf tied over his shoulders. He actually looked like he could take Cain's place at command, with a stalwart aura around him. He was, unlike Cain, not mounted on a horse, but stood ready to spring at any moment.

Once they spotted their respective lords, both Touma and Kris hurried over to join them. Itsuki exchanged a quick greeting with his friend before returning to the unbelievable sight before them. The army advancing on the castle was made up of all sorts of ghouls, ranging from animated skeletons wielding various weapons to what looked like zombies with razor sharp claws, and in the back of their ranks, Itsuki felt the blood drain from his face as he saw what appeared to be giant spiders scrambling across the landscape. His sudden rush of fear and adrenaline made his stomach churn, but he held his ground and stood with his head high at Marth's side.

"Do not let a single one of these unholy creatures escape!" The Hero-King ordered with a voice loud and clear that rang across the ranks under his command. "Be cautious and destroy them quickly. We cannot allow them to threaten our people!" Shouts and battle cries answered him, and a wave of Cavaliers and Knights rushed to meet the monsters head on. Itsuki had to admit he was impressed at the devotion these soldiers had to their lord and land. They refused to show any sign of fear in facing this enemy.

Despite the morale of the Archanean army, the monsters persisted and scrambled through the front line, and their attacks were merciless. Their weapons and claws cut for fatal damage, cracking armor and rendering certain limbs all but useless at the time being.

Marth showed no hesitation in charging into the thick of the fray, and Itsuki followed close behind. A skeleton approached and swung an axe at him, but he ducked and parried the attack, then quickly slashed his sword and broke the monster into pieces that disintegrated into dark smoke before disappearing. But as soon as one had fallen, more would come to take its place, and Itsuki set himself into a defensive stance as he fought back against them. He heard a sharp clang of metal striking metal and glanced over his shoulder to find Touma had blocked another skeleton's attempt at attacking Itsuki from behind, and Touma quickly flipped his lance around and stabbed it through the enemy.

"Don't worry, man," he said. "I got your back." Itsuki nodded his thanks and turned his attention to a zombie lumbering toward him. Though they looked strong, they fortunately were not very fast, and Itsuki ducked around its claws and stabbed it through the chest.

"Itsuki!" He looked up to find Caeda flying on a Pegasus above with a spear in hand, diving into the monsters before returning to the sky. She pointed her spear at something near him, and he whirled around to find one of the giant spiders quickly skittering toward him.

"I thought the Mirages were bad," Touma remarked as he fell in next to his companion and readied his lance. Itsuki nodded and swallowed a bit of bile as he lifted his sword. The spider barreled toward them, its jaws gleaming and eyes glinting in the sunlight. Both Itsuki and Touma prepared to spring at it.

But before they could, the wind picked up and gusted around them, and a bright green crescent of magic struck for the spider and quickly destroyed it. Nearby, several monsters met their end as a burst of light erupted underneath them.

"...Okay," Touma said, and Itsuki glanced around to find the source of the magic. Two figures in robes were hurrying toward Marth with a third woman gripping a staff close behind. Itsuki couldn't hear them over the noise of the battle, but he didn't look thrilled that the woman with the staff had joined them.

In his distraction, a zombie had come up on his blind side, and he let out a sharp grunt as the monster's claws raked across his left arm, tearing cloth and skin alike. He spun around and slashed his sword at it, cutting into it before flipping the blade and stabbing his assailant. Like the others, it disintegrated into dark smoke, then vanished entirely.

"Sorry, man," Touma said quickly. "He got by me."

"I'm okay," Itsuki replied. "Let's get back out there." Despite his words, his arm hung limp, and he wondered what potential curse the zombie's claws carried. Pain shot through it, and the scratches themselves throbbed every so often.

Thankfully, the addition of the two magic users had turned the tide of battle, along with the arrival of other reinforcements. Cain rode out with his men and gave chase to the monsters that began to retreat, and those that escaped him met a swift end in wind and light. It was almost unbelievable when, finally, no more of the monsters remained, and the last dark smoke fizzled. It was a strange sight to behold, one where soldiers lay wounded or dead but no enemy remains were scattered. From the sight of this battlefield, no one could have guessed they had won.

Itsuki heard his name called and found Marth gesturing for him to join them, and he and Touma quickly hurried over. Caeda descended from the sky and dismounted her Pegasus, and Cain joined them a few moments later.

"That appears to be all of them, sire," he reported. "Merric, Linde, your timing was excellent. You spared us a long and grueling fight."

"Our pleasure," one of the newcomers, a young man with green hair, said.

"I'm glad we made it in time," the other, a woman with long brown hair, agreed. "I've never seen or heard of creatures like this. Where could they have come from?"

"I imagine they must have something to do with this Demon King," Marth said as he looked at Itsuki. "We'll have to formulate a- Goodness, Itsuki! That's a nasty wound. Are you okay?"

"I think so," Itsuki replied, though he had one eye squinted in pain. The woman with the staff approached him, and he realized then that she bore a very close resemblance to Marth.

"So you are Lord Itsuki?" she asked, and he nodded. "Marth has told me much about you. Please, let me tend to your wounds."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "I'm sure there are others who need you more."

"No," Marth said with such a firm tone that Itsuki almost jumped. "You need attention now, Itsuki." Itsuki met his gaze and decided it was best not to question it. The woman rolled up his torn sleeve and focused her staff. A gentle glow appeared from the orb atop it and spread over his wounds.

"This is my sister, Elice," Marth explained as she worked. "She is a gifted healer and has an incredibly gentle soul." Elice smiled and shook her head slightly. "Anyway, this is my brother-in-law, the Wind Mage Merric." He gestured to the green-haired magic wielder, who dipped his head. "And the Light Mage, Linde."

"Linde?" Itsuki repeated, and Linde smiled.

"I'm glad to meet you in person, Lord Itsuki," she said. "Thank you for slaying the Shadow Dragon." Itsuki smiled and nodded, and he looked down as Elice finished healing his arm and any other injures he had picked up.

"Thank you," he said, and she nodded.

"All right. Cain, I want you to tend to our soldiers and get everyone reorganized," Marth ordered. "Merric, Linde, if you would, I'd like you to go into the library and see if you can't find anything about these monsters, a lead we can use to figure out where they came from and what they want. Elice, please go with Cain and help the wounded."

His companions quickly dispersed to perform the duties he had assigned them, Merric and Linde bound for the palace while Cain escorted Elice around the field. Once they had gone, Marth lowered his head for a moment, then turned to Itsuki.

"I'm sorry I had to be so firm about that," he said. "But... it's a lesson I had to learn the hard way, and one I need to teach you." He paused and took a breath. "Itsuki, you are now a leader in a war. Whether here or back home, you are the lord of Fortuna and people will expect you to act as such. Your life is not your own." Itsuki blinked, and Marth must have seen the bewildered look in his eyes. "If you fall in battle, your companions will lose heart and morale. Think about how it affected them when Medeus wounded you." Itsuki preferred not to think about it. "They were devastated. They would not have had the strength to battle Medeus if you had not recovered. It's the same thing now. You must remain strong so others can draw on that strength. If you appear weak, inhibited, or defeated in any way, it will cost those who follow you. You are a pillar of strength, a platform for them to stand on, a shoulder to lean on, and a beacon of hope. For them, you must take care of yourself. You must remain strong in body, heart, and spirit."

No one spoke for a while as Itsuki let this sink in. Touma rested his hand on his companion's shoulder, but remained silent. Fortuna's lord let a soft breath go and looked up to meet Marth's gaze.

"You're right," he said. "Thank you for your counsel, Marth." Marth smiled and rested his hand on Itsuki's other shoulder, the base of his palm resting just above the scar left by Medeus. Itsuki's brow rose, and he could see a knowing look in the Hero-King's eyes.

"We should get home," Itsuki said after a bit of time. "I need to let everyone know what's happening- this is a problem we can't ignore. Plus I need to let Chrom know what I've found out." He stopped short. "Right, about that. Marth, you and Chrom came from the same world, right? So how come you're in different places?" Marth looked over to his wife, who nodded slightly. He gestured for Itsuki and Touma to follow him away from other prying ears, even Kris's.

"We are from the same world," he explained in a hushed voice. "But from different times. When my soul had joined with yours, you essentially had both me and Chrom inhabiting your body at the same time." Itsuki blinked. He'd never really considered it like that, though other Mirages had mentioned him being a "vessel" for Chrom once in a while. "Chrom is my distant descendant," Marth went on. "Ylisse must be what Archanea eventually becomes. I'm not sure exactly how much time separates us. But to further explain, obviously Caeda and Cain are from this time, as are Navarre and Draug. Tharja and Virion are both from Chrom's time."

"Okay, I understand," Itsuki nodded. "In that case... when I go back to Ylisse, I should take Ellie and Kiria with me. And once we've established a plan of attack, I'll bring everyone here so they can get an idea of what's happening."

"I'll see if I can get Draug to join us," Marth said. "I don't know where in the world Navarre disappeared to. He vanished shortly after the War of Heroes." Itsuki frowned.

"Yashiro will be disappointed," he said with a sigh, then turned to Cain. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Sure," Touma nodded. "Thanks for all your help, Marth. And don't worry- I'll keep Itsuki out of trouble. I'll be his knight in shining armor! For lord and land!" Itsuki stared at him, and Marth just laughed.

"Big Brother!" They turned to find Tiki hurrying toward them, Dragonstone in hand. "Are you leaving?" Itsuki knelt down to her height again and nodded.

"I am, but don't worry. I'll be back soon. And I'll bring you some donuts." She brightened considerably at the idea. "And I'll bring everybody else with me, so just wait a little bit, okay?" She nodded and he opened his arms to give her a hug, then stood up and turned to Touma. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He gave Tiki a thumbs up. "See you soon, Tiki!"

"Luck be with you," Marth bade, and he and Itsuki shook hands. "May we meet again soon." Itsuki dipped his head, then turned and started away from the palace with Touma at his side.

"So..." Touma said once they were out of earshot from the others, "How exactly do we get home?"

"Um..." Itsuki huffed. "Last time, a portal just kind of opened up in..." he snapped his fingers. "A lake. Maybe if we go toward water, we'll find a way out of here."

"And hopefully it won't just spit us into some other world," Touma pointed out. "So... just look for water?"

"Yup. Look for water." They headed out across the fields and the small mountains surrounding the palace, and a short while later, Itsuki spied a small lake in the middle of a market southeast of the palace. He wasted no time in picking up his pace, though Touma wasn't quite so fast as he looked around, taking in the sights.

Sure enough, the small lake, really more of a pond, caught Itsuki's eye with a shimmer in the water, the same that had beckoned to him in Ylisse. He still had no explanation as to why water apparently meant transportation, but there were few things he thought to question at this point.

"See something?" Touma asked as he caught up, and Itsuki nodded and pointed into the pond. Touma squinted, but he nodded as he saw the shimmer. "Okay, now what?"

"We dive in," Itsuki said, and Touma stared at him.

"Dude, we're kind of being watched," he pointed out, jerking his head toward the people going to and fro through the market.

"So?" Itsuki laughed. "We're not from here. Don't have our image to protect. Besides, we need to get home." He took a breath and, ignoring the murmurs from the small crowd around them, dove into the water with Touma splashing in after him. They passed through the shimmer and found themselves ejected and soaking wet outside the Fortuna office, and Itsuki shook out his hair as he looked up at the building.

"Seems like the paths back to our world usually put us near where we left," he noticed. "Let's get inside and dried off before anyone sees us, then I'll worry about contacting everyone."

"Sounds good," Touma agreed as he stretched. "Jeez, I never noticed how loud the city is."

"I know," Itsuki shook his head. "Let's get inside."


	10. Chapter 10

The office was thankfully deserted when Itsuki and Touma arrived, and immediately Itsuki started pulling off his armor and cape. It was at this time that Touma informed him that he had left his other clothes back in the barracks of Archanea's palace.

"Perfect," Itsuki sighed as he slumped into his chair. "We'll figure something out. I can run out and get you something." He shoved his sword and armor under his desk and pulled off his tunic, leaving him in a button-down shirt, his leggings, and he kicked off his boots. He decided he'd look for another place to stash his things later, but was more concerned with the monsters and contacting the other former Mirage Masters.

"Hello?"

Both Itsuki and Touma froze at the sound of a voice along with the door opening. Panic quickly overtook Touma's face, but Itsuki jumped up and quickly put on an inquisitive look as he circled around his friend.

"So this is what they want you to wear?" He asked, and Touma stared at him a moment longer before catching on quickly.

"Yeah. It's a period piece, sort of. Fantasy adventure, and I'm the knight." Itsuki nodded thoughtfully and looked up at their visitor.

"Oh, Robin!" Robin dipped his head. "Wow, is it that time already?"

"Is this a bad time?" Robin asked, and Itsuki shook his head.

"No, not at all. This is Touma Akagi. He was just showing me his costume for a production he'll be part of."

"It's very authentic, from the look of it," Robin said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Akagi."

"Touma is fine," he replied. "So, Robin, what brings you by?"

"We had set up a formal interview a couple of days ago," Itsuki explained. "But time sort of got away from me. I hope Robin will be our new secretary, now that Ayaha is back in the idol industry. I can handle most of it, but I could use some help, especially since we'll be getting busy soon."

"Makes sense," Touma said. Itsuki gestured toward the couches, and he and Robin sat down.

"I'm sorry I'm not more prepared," the president said. "Thanks for coming by. How's Tokyo for you?"

"It's a beautiful city," Robin replied. "Easy to get lost though. But I've got a decent sense of direction. I'm sure I could do well here- already looked into some potential living arrangements."

"That's good," Itsuki nodded. "Okay, so... basically, I'm looking for someone to help me run Fortuna smoothly. We're like a family here."

"Or a kingdom," Touma called from over by Itsuki's desk. "Itsuki's our leader and we follow orders!" Itsuki shot him a sour look as he peeked around the corner, and he grinned as he retreated.

"Anyway," Itsuki sighed. "Mostly you'd be in charge of keeping track of schedules, appointments, job offers, general organization, and maybe running some errands for us, if that's okay. You'd kind of be my second-in-command here in the office."

"I think I can handle that," Robin said with a nod. "I'm good at organizing and I can multitask pretty easily, plus I can help keep track of how everyone is doing, make sure they're meeting their potential. I'd be happy to help you, Mr. Aoi."

"Again, Itsuki is fine," the president replied. "We're on a first name basis here." He smiled as he remembered his initial meeting with Maiko. "We do things a bit oddly around here, I'll admit. But I think you'll fit in quite well." Robin looked down in thought for a moment.

"I'd be honored to serve you, Itsuki," he said as he looked back up. "I still can't put my finger on it, but you really do remind me of someone. You... have a noble spirit about you." Itsuki smiled again.

"Thank you, Robin. So, do we have an agreement?" He held out his hand.

"We do," Robin replied and shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you. When do you want me to start?"

"Come by tomorrow morning and I'll show you around," Itsuki said. "Does that work for you?"

"I can do that," Robin nodded and stood up. "Anything else right now?"

"No, we'll cover everything else tomorrow." He stood up as well. "Thank you again, Robin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Until then!" Robin waved and headed out, and once the door had shut behind him, Touma let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close," he said as he came to Itsuki's side. "So we've got a new secretary? Where'd you meet him?"

"Yokohama," Itsuki said. "Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now, can you contact Yashiro and Mamori? I'll take care of the others. Tsubasa and Ellie should still be on set, and Kiria should be free right now." Touma nodded, but his face fell quickly. "What's wrong?"

"My phone was in my pants pocket. Which is in the barracks. Which is in Archanea. Which is in another world." Itsuki sighed and massaged his forehead.

"Just use the office phone. That may even spark a bit more urgency. We'll get your stuff next time we go there. Hopefully Cain will recognize it and keep it somewhere safe." He returned to his desk and rummaged through his things before he pulled out his phone, and he scrolled down for Kiria's contact.

 _"Kiria, come to the office as soon as you can. There's a pretty big problem we need to take care of."_

He hit the send button, then pulled up Tsubasa's contact.

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt filming, but I need you and Ellie back here as soon as possible. Tell them there's been an emergency here and I send my personal apologies._ "

He sent it and leaned back in his chair as Touma called Mamori, waiting for a reply. His phone buzzed quickly and he looked down to find Kiria's reply.

 _"On my way. What's wrong?"_

He typed out a response and sent it.

 _"The Mirages aren't as far gone as we thought. I'll explain when everyone gets here."_

He waited a moment longer, then Tsubasa's reply came through.

 _"Ellie and I are grabbing dinner. What's wrong?"_

He chewed the inside of his lip as he replied.

 _"We've got a Mirage-related problem. I'll do what I can to cover for you. I just need you back as soon as you can get here. It's serious."_

Her response didn't take long.

 _"Are you serious? Okay we'll be on the next train to Tokyo. Hold on a little bit."_

There was a slight delay before another message came through.

 _"Are you okay, Itsuki?"_

He smiled a bit as he realized just what she was referring to.

 _"I'm fine. Oddly enough, the nightmares haven't been much of a problem lately."_

Her reply popped up quickly.

 _"That's good. We'll be there in a couple of hours."_

He leaned back on the couch and covered his face with his hands, disbelief at the situation clouding his mind. Even though he had been to not one, but two different places separate from his own world, even though Touma was chattering away on the phone with either Yashiro or Mamori while dressed in full knights' armor, even though he had just an hour or two ago been fighting living skeletons and zombies and spiders, he still could barely believe this wasn't just some ridiculously elaborate nightmare. But the pain from the zombie's claws in his arm, the clarity of the new worlds and people in them, and the voice that had warned him of all this in the first place... they were way too real to be a dream.

"Yashiro is on his way," Touma said as he turned the corner. "He's over in Shibuya, but- you okay, man?" Itsuki looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired. And a little overwhelmed. I can't believe this is all happening again, but... it's even more than the Mirages. At least we knew what was going on and how to stop it. But now, we don't even know what's causing it all."

"I know," Touma agreed as he sat down. "It's nuts. I never would have thought anything would be more difficult than what happened before. But this?" He shook his head. "Well, anyway. Mamori is wrapping up filming for _Microwavin'_ , then she'll be here as soon as she can."

"That's fine," Itsuki said. "Tsubasa and Ellie will be a couple of hours anyway. We may be able to travel to other worlds almost instantly, but that doesn't mean there's a portal from here to Yokohama."

"Uh... in that case, can you run out and get me something to change into?" Touma asked, scratching the back of his head. "My training stuff should be over at Uzume." He paused. "I guess I could ask Yashiro to grab 'em."

"Nah, I'll go," Itsuki said. "I could use the air anyway. And Kiria should be here soon, so she can keep you company." Touma nodded. "In the meantime, you can probably lock up- I'm not expecting anyone else right now. That way no one will show up uninvited."

"Okay," Touma nodded again. "Thanks a bunch, man. Sorry for the trouble." Itsuki smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry. With everything going on, this is a breeze." He stood up and grabbed his things, then excused himself to the office's restroom to finish changing back into his usual clothes. He bade Touma luck and headed out to catch a train to Shibuya.

Once he had reached his stop, he crossed the street and pulled out the spare key Barry had left him before he left for his international tour. Fortuna still used Uzume for practice and rehearsal regularly, but Itsuki hadn't had much reason to come by recently. He made his way to their storage and grabbed Touma's training outfit, put it in his bag, and left, locking the door behind him.

"Itsuki," he heard someone call, and he turned to find Yashiro coming toward him. "I was just on my way back to the office. What brings you?"

"I had to pick up a change of clothes for Touma," he replied, patting his bag. "I hope you weren't in the middle of anything. It's important we get together, but Tsubasa and Ellie will be a while."

"I don't have anything pressing at the moment," Yashiro replied. "So what is so urgent?"

"It has to do with the Mirages," Itsuki replied in a low voice. Yashiro's brow rose slightly, though the rest of his expression remained unchanged. "Well, actually, it's a lot bigger than the Mirages. I'll explain once everyone is together." Yashiro gave him a small nod.

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked.

"Only Touma," Itsuki said. "You'll understand when we get back to the office." Yashiro looked a bit annoyed to be left out of the loop, but he didn't complain.

"Very well. Just remember, Itsuki. No matter what happens, I have your back and I'll follow you anywhere." Itsuki dipped his head as they came to the station, bound for the office.

"Thanks, Yashiro. I appreciate the support." The boys boarded the train and talked lightly on the way back. Yashiro wasn't much for conversation, but he was pleasant and friendly for whatever topics Itsuki could think of. Nevertheless, the president was glad to be back at the office once they arrived. Once they were up, he knocked on the door.

"Touma, open up!" He called. "I've got your clothes." There was a slight delay, then a click as Touma unlocked and opened the door. He'd finally removed his armor, but still stood in an Archanean Knight's uniform, thick but light and colored like rust lined in gold. Even without the armor, his attire did manage to draw a stronger reaction from Yashiro.

"What in the world are you wearing, Akagi?" He demanded as they stepped in, and Itsuki closed the door behind them.

"A Cavalier uniform," Touma replied with a face straight as an arrow, and Itsuki laughed as Yashiro stared at him. Without another word, the president pulled out the clothes and handed them over, and Touma thanked him before heading into the bathroom.

"Where did he get that?" Yashiro asked, turning to Itsuki.

"It's a long story," he said. "I'll explain everything once everyone gets here." He could tell simply from his expression that Yashiro wasn't keen on the idea of waiting, but he didn't argue.

About the same time Touma returned wearing his training clothes, Kiria walked in and looked over the three boys.

"Are the others on their way?" She asked after they had exchanged greetings, and Itsuki nodded.

"Mamori is finishing filming and Tsubasa and Ellie are on a train back from Yokohama," he said. "Might as well make yourselves comfortable. This will take a while." They did so, and he returned to his desk to catch up on some paperwork he'd been meaning to work on. It was hard to focus on when he could see his sword peeking out from under his desk.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told everyone," he mumbled to himself, then realized everyone would have been extremely angry at him for taking this on by himself. They had agreed two years ago that they would all support each other no matter what. If one was in a fight, they all were.

A little over an hour later, the seven former Mirage Masters had finally assembled with varying degrees of concern and curiosity. Itsuki took a breath and picked up his sword and the document Chrom had given him, then joined his companions by the couch. Other than Touma, he could tell they were already confused.

"That's not Chrom, right?" Kiria asked, and Itsuki shook his head.

"No, though he did give it to me." Five dumbfounded gazes stared at him. "It started over in Harajuku. I found a portal hidden there that took me to Ylisse, Chrom's homeland. As I went through it, a voice called to me, told me that our world, along with many others, is in danger thanks to some Demon King." He explained everything that had happened in Ylisse and Archanea as quickly and with as much detail as possible. Everyone listened intently and didn't interrupt. "So now, my best guess is that we'll have to travel these Outrealms and stop the Demon King before he makes it here. I don't want to think about what may happen if he does." Silence gripped the air as his words sunk in, though Touma caught his eye, and he tilted his head curiously.

"You left something out, man. What about that stuff about your dragon blood?"

Itsuki's face flushed a red brighter than he cared to admit to as the others reacted to this- Tsubasa stammering, Mamori floundering, Eleonora demanding an explanation, and Kiria and Yashiro simply staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What does he mean 'dragon blood?!'" Tsubasa asked. He shot Touma a bit of a dirty look before taking a breath to steady himself.

"The voice I heard told me that I 'bear the blood of ancient dragons,'" he said in a voice just loud enough for them to hear. "Chrom said he's met people from other worlds that came to his and Marth thinks I could have a trace of mixed blood. I don't know where it comes from or what it means. There's no doubt that I'm human- I can't turn into a dragon like Tiki or anything, and I wouldn't want to even if I could. I'm just..." the volume of his voice dropped. "A little different."

"Marth said it might explain why his body and spirit are so strong," Touma added.

"I remember Tharja remarking on it," Kiria recalled. "How it took someone extraordinarily special to be the vessel for a lord like Chrom." This didn't help Itsuki's flustered face. "Having strong Performa like us wasn't enough. You needed something more. Maybe this dragon blood is part of it." Itsuki shook his head, lost for words.

"Regardless," Yashiro interrupted. "Our focus should be on protecting Tokyo from the Demon King, whoever or whatever he is."

"And you're all okay with that?" Itsuki asked.

"Of course," Kiria said. "We're all a team. We'll fight with you."

"This will be harder than the Mirages," the president pointed out. "We may be gone days at a time and I don't know what we'll find in other worlds."

"So be it," Eleonora said. "We managed it last time, we'll do it now. Besides, you said time flows differently in the Outrealms, so we should be able to cover at least some of it. And there's no point being a performer if there's no one to perform for."

"I still want to protect everyone!" Mamori piped up. "Whether I have Mr. Draug with me or not, I want to keep everyone safe."

"I already told you, Itsuki, you have my support," Yashiro added. "Eleonora is right. We are more than performers, artists, idols, actors. We're something much greater."

"Like... Guardians," Tsubasa agreed. "We're the guardians of our world! That's what Fortuna has always been about." Kiria nodded in agreement. "Besides, I want to know more about the world Caeda and the others came from." Itsuki smiled.

"All right. Everyone, go home and get some good rest tonight. Tomorrow, I have a quick thing to take care of in the morning, then Ellie, Kiria, I want you two to come back with me to Ylisse so I can tell Chrom about this. Everyone else, I want you to look around the area and see if you can find any other paths to other worlds. Don't go through them, not yet. But let me know what you find." They all voiced their agreements. "Okay. I'll see you all here tomorrow." With that, the Fortuna family began to disperse, and while Itsuki again returned to his desk, he found Tsubasa joining him.

"It's gonna be okay," she told him, resting her hand on his scarred shoulder. He rested his hand over hers and held it tightly.

"I know," he nodded. "But... Will you promise me something?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"I know I need you here while I go back to Ylisse... but after that, no matter where we go... will you stay at my side?" She blushed a bit.

"Yeah, of course! I'd be happy to. I'll always support you, Itsuki. Just like you do for me." He smiled as well and squeezed her hand briefly, then released it.

"Thank you, Tsubasa. Now go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded, then, after a moment, gave him a quick peck on the cheek that caught him off guard. She was gone before he could say anything about it, so he simply sat back, wondering about the fluttering in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, after Robin's orientation, Itsuki had taken Kiria and Eleonora to Harajuku and ducked into the alley where the gate to Ylisse was waiting. The girls watched it curiously as it shimmered in the shadows of the buildings. Without a word, Itsuki reached his hand toward it, and it opened to allow them to pass through. He squinted in the bright light that flashed around them and stumbled a bit once they arrived.

"Well then," Eleonora muttered as she straightened up. "So this is Ylisse?"

"Should be," Itsuki replied as he looked around. It seemed like the same place he had been sent to last time, but he could hardly base it on only one visit. He adjusted his bag and a black storage tube strapped to his back that he had decided to stash his sword in. It was a bit awkward, but at least it wasn't as conspicuous.

Eleonora and Kiria looked at him expectantly, and he scanned the area to try to get his bearings, recalling his meeting with Sully and Stahl and the direction they had taken him.

"One moment," he requested and set his things down, then pulled off his usual pants to reveal his leggings underneath, then shrugged off his jacket that left him in a close fitted light T-shirt. He quickly pulled his tunic on over it and secured his cape, bracers, boots, and armor.

"Dang," Kiria remarked as he put his usual clothes into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You certainly do pull off the 'lord' look well."

"Reminds me of your Mirage Master outfit," Eleonora said. "Think Chrom did that on purpose?"

"Maybe," Itsuki shrugged. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the better. And remember, if anyone asks, we're from the land of Fortuna." Kiria smiled and Eleonora snorted with amusement as they followed him down the dirt road that he was fairly certain would take them to Ylisstol.

Eleonora was complaining by the time they reached the capital city of Ylisse after several hours of travel. Kiria didn't look too pleased about the walk either, but she suffered in silence. The trio received several strange looks from the citizens passing to and fro, but a few people dipped their heads respectfully as they perceived Itsuki to be a visiting noble. As they approached the castle, he retrieved Chrom's document from his bag, though the guards at the front gate apparently didn't need it.

"Welcome back, Lord Itsuki!" One of them greeted. "And good day to your companions. Welcome to Ylisstol, miladies."

"At least someone around here knows how to treat a lady," Eleonora chuckled.

"You should find the Exalt in the throne room," the other guard said. "Do you need an escort, milord?"

"No, I remember the way," Itsuki replied. "Thank you." They dipped their heads as he entered the castle, and Kiria and Eleonora glanced around in awe.

"This place is beautiful," Eleonora said with a whistle. "Puts the Hollywood mansions to shame." Itsuki looked around as well, pondering what Marth had told him. Archanea would eventually become Ylisse, and Chrom was his descendant. Itsuki couldn't help but wonder if this was the same castle or if it had been rebuilt over the centuries.

The trio came to the throne room, where another set of guards stopped them.

"Pardon me, Lord Itsuki, but the Exalt has guests visiting right now. Would you be so kind as to wait for a moment?" Itsuki frowned.

"My matters with him are very important," he replied. "A matter of security, really." The guards exchanged a look, then let them pass. Itsuki thanked them, then quickly entered the throne room. He found Chrom did indeed have other guests, a fancy man with dark gray hair and an incredibly bleak woman in a long cape. All three of them turned to the Fortuna trio, and a big grin broke on Chrom's face.

"I think I know why you two are here," he said as he gestured to the trio, and the two others turned toward them. The woman gained a dark smirk while the man looked utterly stunned, and he immediately raced for Eleonora.

"Ellie!" He cried as Eleonora scampered back to avoid him. "My sweet Eleonora! Could it really be? You've become such a fine young lady!"

"Uh..." Eleonora smirked. "No way. Virion?" Virion looked moved to tears.

"Yes, ''tis I! I was called by the Voice to come to Ylisse, though I knew not why. But now it is clear! You are in need of my aid once more!"

"Nice to see you again, Virion," Itsuki greeted as he tried to rescue Eleonora from Virion's very emotional hug and kisses aimed at her cheek. Virion turned to him, though hesitated in releasing his victim.

"Ah, Lord Itsuki! You have finally reached a status befitting your noble spirit. Congratulations, my good sir."

"Thank you," he dipped his head. With Virion's very theatrical personality, he had almost forgotten about the woman who was now practically stalking Kiria, who only shook her head and sighed.

"You've gotten stronger," the woman said as she observed the idol.

"Of course," Kiria replied with a slight scoff.

"Tharja?" Itsuki smiled as he approached her, though kept a bit of distance. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, I guess," she said grumpily. "More trouble? The darkness said I should be here... this is why, huh? A Demon King?"

"Yeah," Itsuki said and looked to Chrom. "How much did you tell them?"

"I started with the stuff about the Demon King and so on," he replied. "I was about to tell them about you, but lo and behold, here you are. Have you found anything else?"

"I paid a visit to Marth," Itsuki said, and Chrom's brow rose. "And monsters actually attacked us- living skeletons, undead, giant spiders." He suppressed a shudder. "They were relentless in their attacks, but we drove them off."

"Monsters," Chrom pondered. "Sounds like more than just Risen."

"I wanted to let you know about it before I meet up with Marth again," Itsuki went on. "Then my plan is to look for other gates and try to figure out which one the Demon King is from- cut him off at the source." Chrom nodded thoughtfully.

"Hopefully his influence hasn't spread too far," he agreed. "And regardless, searching other worlds would allow us to find out more about our enemy and his methods. All right." He crossed his arms and looked Itsuki dead in the eye. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Itsuki stared at him. "Chrom, no! You may have seen Tokyo through my eyes, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to hold your own there. And besides, aren't you needed here?"

"Frederick and Emmeryn can cover for me," he said. "And if all else fails..." he smiled. "I can always rely on Lucina." Itsuki's stare became even more confused.

"Your daughter? Isn't she like... two?"

As if summoned, a young woman with long blue hair and eyes like Chrom's appeared and joined them. Upon closer inspection, Itsuki saw the same mark in her left eye that Chrom had on his shoulder.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Lord Itsuki," she said with a gentle smile. "Father has told me a lot about you. You are truly a remarkable young man."

"Um... thank you?" Itsuki looked from her to Chrom, demanding an explanation simply with his expression.

"You're not the only one who's jumped through time to save the world," the Exalt said with a laugh. "This is Lucina- my daughter from over ten years in the future. She came back in time to help us slay Grima."

"Wow," Itsuki turned back to Lucina. "That's amazing. It's nice to meet you." She dipped her head.

"I'll be glad to watch over Ylisse while Father is away. I've long realized that it's useless to argue with him." Itsuki chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, then it's settled!" Virion said with a clap of his hands. "We'll set out immediately."

"We?" Eleonora repeated.

"Uh, no offense, Virion, Tharja, but I'll have enough on my plate keeping Chrom out of trouble. I promise that if we find anything, we'll be back for you."

"Fine with me," Tharja grumbled. "Your city is crowded and loud. No thanks."

"Hmph," Virion huffed. "A shame, but I'll respect your wishes, Itsuki. But if you need help, don't hesitate to call!"

"Thank you," Itsuki replied. "Chrom, we should get going as soon as we can." Chrom nodded and turned to his daughter to give her a hug.

"You'll do just fine," he said gently. "And don't worry. I'll be fine. I trust Itsuki with my life, and he's a talented swordsman and leader." Lucina nodded with her face in his chest.

"I know, Father," she replied. "Just... please be careful." She pulled back and he touched his fingers under her chin briefly, then joined the trio from Fortuna.

"Virion, Tharja, please stay out of trouble. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask the staff."

"You are most gracious, Lord Chrom," Virion said with a bow.

"...Thanks," Tharja agreed.

"All right," the Exalt said as he turned back to the visitors. "Let's get to the lake and head back to your world." Itsuki waved to the others and followed Chrom out of the throne room.

Almost as soon as they were out, Itsuki nearly ran into a pink-haired woman coming down the hall, and he quickly jumped out of the way.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she said with a flushed face as she held a young child with white hair close to her chest. "Please excuse me, sir."

"No harm done," Itsuki replied. "Forgive me for not looking where I was going." She peeked up at him, adjusting the child who stared at the visiting lord.

"Pardon, but... are you Lord Itsuki?" She asked, and he nodded. Her eyes lit up with hope. "My name is Olivia, sire. This is my son, Inigo." Inigo held himself close to his mother, shying away from the strangers. He looked to be maybe a year old, perhaps a bit older. "You've traveled to many places, haven't you?" Itsuki nodded. "Have you met a man named Robin in your travels?"

"Olivia, I'm sorry," Chrom interrupted. "But I don't think Itsuki comes from a land where Robin would have ended up."

But Itsuki barely heard him, instead fixated on the thought of meeting his new secretary in Yokohama. How he had thought he recognized Itsuki, lost his memory, seemed like someone more than just a passerby.

"Was Robin close to you, Chrom?" he asked, catching the Exalt's attention.

"We swore to be two halves of the same whole," he replied. "He was my tactician in the war with the Grimleal. He sacrificed himself to kill Grima and make sure he could never be revived." He paused, his face tense. "The Divine Dragon, Naga, told us that if his bonds to us were strong enough, he may survive, but we've seen no sign of him."

"What did he look like?" Itsuki asked.

"White hair like Inigo here," Chrom said as he gestured to the boy. "Fair but not pale, modestly built, and brownish-greenish eyes." He must have seen how pale Itsuki had gone. "What's wrong?"

"I... think I just hired your tactician as my new secretary." Chrom and Olivia both stared at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Olivia asked in a small voice.

"I met a man named Robin about a week ago and hired him as a secretary back home," he explained. "He matches that description perfectly. He said he woke up sprawled in a field and couldn't remember anything before that." Chrom looked at Olivia, then nearly burst out laughing.

"He-He's alive!" He nearly sobbed. "Robin is alive! He's okay!" Without warning, he hugged Olivia and Inigo, and Olivia squeaked in surprise.

"Robin is alive..." she echoed as he released them, and she looked at her son. "Did you hear that, Inigo? Your father is okay! We finally know where he is!"

"P-Papa?" Inigo said with a bare grasp on language. Olivia nodded as her tears spilled over, and she held her son tightly.

"Yes... your papa is out there... we need to bring him home."

"I will, Olivia," Chrom assured her. "I promise. You need to stay here- what we're doing might be dangerous. But I swear to you that I will bring him back to you." Olivia nodded.

"Thank you, sire. Please, when you see him... tell him I love him and I can't wait to see him again." Chrom nodded and rested his hand on her shoulder, then turned to Itsuki.

"Nothing like fate, huh?" Kiria remarked as they started through the castle again.

"No, not fate," Chrom said. "Invisible ties that bind us. That's what Robin always said." He glanced over Kiria and Eleonora. "Hm... while I want to get back to your world and see him, I should probably look into getting you two some clothes and armor that will help you blend in. Plus a bow for you, Ellie, and Kiria, maybe Miriel will have a tome or staff you can borrow."

"A new outfit?" Eleonora grinned. "Count me in! I can make anything look good."

"It would certainly help us look like we actually belong here," Kiria agreed. "We stick out like sore thumbs next to Itsuki."

"Then we'll fix that," Chrom said. "And as soon as we're done, we're off for Fortuna."


	12. Chapter 12

Kiria and Eleonora watched curiously as Itsuki scanned the lake southeast of Ylisstol, chatting about their new outfits while he looked for a path back home. Eleonora's left arm, chest, and shins were encased in armor, and she wore a short, fitted, high-collar tunic of dyed blue and green leather. She had a belt around her waist with a quiver hanging from one side and another circle of armor on the other, and a bow was slung over her shoulder.

Chrom had scoured the armory and the library in search of a few extra tomes that Kiria could use, and his assortment was quite diverse- wind, fire, thunder magic. Despite Tharja being skilled in it, he refused to let Kiria use dark magic, especially when she was unfamiliar with casting magic using tomes. Kiria hadn't argued and had practiced under the instruction of Miriel before leaving Ylisstol, and she proved to be quite adept at casting. She now had the tomes strapped in a bag she kept with her. She wore a long robe with a slit up one leg and had a relatively low cut, though the collar buttoned around the ball of her throat. She had a more ornate belt tied around her waist and wore long fingerless gloves, and over all of this, she had a dark cape that could easily cover her body as needed. While Eleonora had a sturdy pair of boots on, Kiria had gone with a more supple pair that laced around her ankles. Itsuki had made sure that they packed away their normal clothes and any other belongings they had brought along, hoping to avoid another situation like Touma's.

"Found it!" Itsuki announced as he caught sight of a shimmer just below the lake's surface. "This should get us back to Tokyo."

"So we're going for a swim?" Kiria asked, and Itsuki nodded. He looked over to Chrom.

"Are you ready?" He tilted his head as Chrom gripped his sword's hilt.

"I'm ready," he said with a nod. "Lead the way, Itsuki." Fortuna's lord took a breath and dove into the water with his companions following, and he squinted his eyes as he passed through the shimmer.

As expected, the gate deposited them in the back alleys of Harajuku, and Itsuki helped the others to their feet as they sputtered.

"That is really weird," Eleonora remarked. "Being totally underwater and then suddenly... not. But at least it worked."

"I don't recall the city being so noisy," Chrom noticed as he looked, wide-eyed, at the buildings around him. "Incredible. How do you manage such towers?"

"Lots of reinforced steel and planning," Itsuki said as he started pulling off his armor and cape. "Okay. Chrom, keep watch with me while Kiria and Ellie get changed." He glanced at the girls. "Don't worry, neither of us will peek. Um..." He turned back to Chrom. "In the meantime..." He threw his cape over Chrom's shoulders and positioned it in such a way that it mostly hid his strange garb. It looked odd, but not as so. The boys took up position a short way away from the girls and kept an eye out for passer-bys, and Itsuki changed from his tunic to his usual outfit, then stored his other clothes in his bag and slung the tube holding his sword back on his shoulder.

"Not a bad idea," Eleonora said from behind. "Keep a shirt and leggings on underneath? I'll have to remember that." Itsuki nodded without turning around. The girls joined them once they had finished changing.

"Okay, Ellie, Kiria, do me a favor and keep an eye on our friend here. I'm going to go find him a change of clothes." He scanned over the Ylissean Exalt. "You look like you're around Touma's size... a little better built and a tad shorter." He nodded. "Okay, wait for me here. I'll be right back."

"We'll keep him out of trouble," Kiria replied. "Don't worry."

"I won't be any trouble!" Chrom insisted. Itsuki smiled, then picked up his bag and set a brisk pace toward the main street of Harajuku.

He ducked into the first department store he came to and nodded to the clerk who called a welcome to him, then headed to their men's department. He scanned over things, visualizing whether they would fit well and look right on his visitor, and eventually picked out a pair of jeans, a black belt, a somewhat loose light blue shirt, a dark navy sweatshirt, and a pair of sneakers. He paid for the outfit and nodded his thanks, then hurried back to the alley where his friends waited.

"Okay," he said as he greeted them. "Kiria, Ellie, your turn to keep watch. I'll help Chrom change."

"I think I can handle a change of clothes," Chrom said, and Itsuki shrugged and handed his new outfit over. He looked away while Chrom undressed, taking his armor and sword and wrapping them in his cape.

"Am I not allowed to carry Falchion with me?" He asked, and Itsuki shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Chrom, but you wandering around openly carrying a sword is going to cause some issues. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure it stays somewhere safe." Chrom nodded slowly, but didn't look too pleased.

"Do I have this on right?" He asked, and Itsuki looked him over. He gave an approving nod, and the Exalt smiled. "Thank you for your help, my friend. Now, shall we go to your office?"

"Oh, wait, let me tie your shoes first so you don't trip." Chrom blinked and watched as Itsuki knelt down and knotted his laces in place. "That'll keep them secure," he said as he straightened up. "Okay, let's get back to the office." With that, the three and their visitor headed for the station, and Chrom could barely watch where he was going, he was so taken by his surroundings. He talked about the train ride for quite some time before Itsuki interrupted him, hoping no one was growing suspicious of him. Chrom did admit that seeing Tokyo for himself wasn't nearly the same as experiencing it through Itsuki's senses two years ago. He was much more aware of everything, exhilarated by the sounds and pace of the city. Itsuki couldn't help but smile about it.

They arrived back at the Fortuna office a short time later after Chrom had marveled at the elevator, and everyone in the office turned and looked at their visitor, surprised.

"Everybody, you remember Chrom," Itsuki introduced. "He wouldn't let me come back without him."

"This is as much my fight as it is yours," Chrom said. "I want to be of as much help as I can." He smiled. "It's good to see you all again."

"Good to see you too, Chrom," Touma said with a grin. "Welcome to Tokyo!"

"Is it smart to have him here?" Yashiro asked. "Bringing someone from another world here..."

"I don't see it being any different from us going to other worlds," Itsuki said. "Don't worry, Yashiro. I'm taking precautions."

"Speaking of other worlds, Mamori and I found a portal-thingy in Shibuya," Tsubasa reported. "Near the 106 building. Maybe that should be our next stop?"

"Once we get back from Archanea, then yes, that sounds like a plan," Itsuki replied with a nod. "Thank you. Did anyone else find anything?"

"Not yet," Touma said. "Yashiro and I checked around Daitama with no luck." Itsuki nodded.

"Okay. At least we have one lead. Now, in the meantime, where did Robin go?" He glanced around, but their new companion was nowhere to be seen.

"We sent him for some coffee and stuff from the café," Tsubasa said. "Since we've got a lot on our plates. He left shortly before you all arrived." Itsuki crossed his arms and lowered his head.

"Okay. Kiria, Ellie, do me a favor and catch everyone up on our trip. Chrom, you and I are going to Shibuya to see if we can catch up with him."

"Can do," Eleonora agreed.

"Be careful out there," Kiria said, and Itsuki nodded.

"We'll be back shortly," he assured them, then gestured to Chrom to follow him.

The Exalt was more reserved as they made their way to Shibuya, though he still asked tons of questions that Itsuki was happy to answer- how cars moved without any visible force pulling or pushing them, what advertisements were displaying and why, where so many people could possibly live in the city, and many other topics. They arrived in Shibuya at the station and Chrom went over to observe the statue of Hachiko.

"A statue of a dog?" he asked as Itsuki joined him.

"Hachiko," the president explained. "He was a famous dog who was incredibly loyal to his owner, even years after the man died. He symbolizes a place for meetings."

"You never know who you'll meet here," another voice said, and both Itsuki and Chrom whirled around to find a teenage boy, maybe fifteen years old, standing behind them. He was a thin boy with pale silver hair, and he dressed himself plainly. His smile, teasing and bordering on a confident smirk, suggested he knew quite a bit more than most boys his age.

"That's true," Itsuki agreed, and he resisted flinching under this boy's gaze.

"Safe travels, gentlemen," he said plainly. "I leave Shibuya to you." With that, he turned and left before either of them could question him.

"Do you know that boy?" Chrom wondered.

"No, I've never seen him before," Itsuki replied, shaking his head. "I wonder what that was about." He looked up and scanned the area, spotting a certain white-haired young man crossing the street with several cups and a box of pastries in his hands.

"Robin!" he called, waving his hand high, and Robin looked up and caught his gaze. He nodded vigorously, unable to use his hands, and picked up his pace as much as he could without spilling anything.

"Hello, Mr. Itsuki!" he greeted. "I was just on my way back to the office. The others asked me to go on a coffee run."

"I heard," Itsuki said. "Thank you for doing that, but I have something a little more pressing for you. I-" He fell silent as Robin went pale, his eyes wide as he caught sight of the man accompanying the president.

"Robin?" Chrom said carefully, and Robin continued to stare at him. He dropped the coffee and pastries, causing them to splash all over the ground.

"Robin?" Itsuki beckoned. "Are you okay?"

Robin suddenly bowed forward, stifling cries of pain as he clutched the sides of his head. He was trembling, his fingers digging into his hair, and before Itsuki or Chrom could do anything to help him, he slumped down, and Chrom dove to catch him before he hit the pavement.

"Robin!" He called, but Robin didn't respond. He'd fallen unconscious and lay limp in Chrom's arm. He looked up at Itsuki with alarm in his eyes. "Is there somewhere we can take him?"

"Yeah," Itsuki nodded. "Uzume is right across the street. No one should be there right now." Chrom nodded and hoisted Robin up, and he followed Itsuki to Uzume Lesson Studio. Itsuki unlocked the door and let them inside, then followed and closed it behind him. Chrom gently set Robin down on the floor, and Itsuki folded up a towel to place under his head. Once they had made him as comfortable as he could be, they stepped back, and Itsuki crossed his arms.

"Any idea what that was about?" he asked his companion.

"Robin's memory has always been pretty fragile," Chrom replied. "Seeing me must have caused some sort of shock that overwhelmed him. He should be fine, as long as he has a moment to rest."

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Itsuki wondered, and Chrom shook his head.

"Just let him be, I guess," he said. They both looked down as Robin groaned and blinked open his eyes, and Chrom smiled. "I see you're awake now," he greeted gently. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." He offered his hand to his friend. "Give me your hand." Robin gave him a helpless smile and took his hand, and Chrom pulled him to his feet. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Chrom," Robin replied as he brushed himself off. "Sorry about that. Just… seeing you… Whatever haze was over my memory, it suddenly broke."

"So you remember?" the Exalt brightened, and Robin nodded.

"Not everything, but yeah. It's kind of in pieces, but I'll put it all together eventually. But I remember you and Lucina and…" His smile faded. "Oh, Olivia… My darling Olivia… Is she okay?"

"I've been taking good care of her and Inigo," Chrom assured him. "You don't have to worry." Robin blinked.

"Inigo?" he echoed. "Has he been hanging around? What about Morgan?" Chrom's face blanked, realizing he'd divulged perhaps a bit too much information.

"Er, no, not that Inigo," he said somewhat smoothly. "I haven't seen him in some time." Robin stared at him, confused, until it slowly dawned on him.

"Wait… Inigo… Are you saying he's been born in this time? How is that possible?"

"Olivia was carrying him even when we fought Grima," Chrom explained. "He was born several months after." Robin cupped his hands over his face and let out a slow breath.

"Inigo…" he mumbled. "I missed my son's birth… Oh, Olivia… I'm so sorry."

"She doesn't blame you or anything," Chrom told him. "Actually, she told me to tell you when I found you that she loves you dearly and can't wait to see you again." Robin lowered his hands and nodded slowly.

"I have to get back to her as soon as possible," he agreed. "But thank you, Chrom." He blinked as he suddenly noticed Itsuki standing nearby. "Oh, wait. Wait. Um, Chrom? What are you doing here? Do you two know each other?"

"Chrom is a good friend and ally of mine," Itsuki replied. "I know about Ylisse and Grima and all that. Don't worry. Now, if you're up to it, we should get back to the office. I promise we'll explain everything."

"Okay," Robin dipped his head. "Thank you, Itsuki." Itsuki smiled, and he followed the Ylissean visitors out of the studio.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, this story has gotten a lot more attention than I would have originally expected. Thank you all so much!  
The story is taking a little longer than I had originally planned, but that's okay to me. A couple more chapters and things should really start heating up as Itsuki makes some discoveries. Meanwhile, don't read too much into the boy at the statue of Hachiko. He's just a reference to another game I'm a big fan of.  
Meanwhile, the pairings in Ylisse won't be playing too much of a role, so don't worry if you're not a big fan of ChromXSumia or RobinXOlivia.


	13. Chapter 13

After going and buying replacements for the coffee and pastries that ended up splattered all over the street, Itsuki, Chrom, and Robin returned to the Fortuna office where the former Mirage Masters were waiting for them. Itsuki did his best to quickly explain the situation with Robin, how he was Chrom's tactician who had lost his memory after nearly giving his life to defeat Grima.

"Maybe he got shoved through the borders between worlds when Gharnef caused all that trouble," Kiria suggested. "If he was already kind of being shoved out of their world, this may have been the easiest place to get to."

"Perhaps," Robin nodded. "Regardless, whether as your secretary or your strategist, I hope I can be of assistance."

"All right, everyone," Itsuki said. "Those of you who can, feel free to go ahead and change. The gate to Archanea is right through our supply closet door- the one that used to lead to the Bloom Palace."

"Convenient," Eleonora remarked. "Okay! Let's get ready to go." She and Kiria excused themselves to the office restroom and Itsuki gathered up his things next to his desk, then changed quickly to his lord outfit. He gave Touma a hand in securing his armor, then returned Chrom's pauldron and sword.

"So that leaves Tsubasa, Yashiro, and Mamori," the president thought aloud. "And I guess we should find Robin some other clothes too."

"Shame I don't know what happened to my coat," Robin said. "That thing was comfortable."

"We'll figure something out," Chrom assured him as he straightened out his clothes. A moment later, Kiria and Eleonora joined them, and Itsuki gave his group an approving nod, albeit it was a bit strange seeing the mix of them. He strapped his sword to his belt and headed to the door, and they filed through the gate within.

The bright light deposited them, to Itsuki's surprise and relief, closer to Pales this time. It appeared that they weren't far from the market with the pond that took him and Touma home last time.

"We'll have to go around these hills," Itsuki said as he gestured to the natural barrier between them and the palace. "The castle is right behind them."

"There's a path through them a little ways up," Touma added. "Shouldn't take too long to get there."

"So this is what our land used to be," Chrom mused as they started on their way. "Incredible. I never would have thought I would be able to see Archanea in its glory."

"So we came back in time, sort of?" Robin asked. "This is the land that will eventually become Ylisse?"

"Yeah," Chrom nodded. "This is back in the days of Hero-King Marth."

"You guys smell that?" Tsubasa asked, and Itsuki and several others sniffed the air.

"Smell what?" Eleonora asked.

"It's so clean here," Tsubasa replied. "Like... it's nice to just be able to smell the grass and the flowers and everything. No industrial stuff or car exhaust or anything like that."

"Mm..." Kiria mused. "She's right. No pollution clouding the air. We're doing better about it, but we're still a far cry from air like this."

"Guess that's what to expect from a world pre-Industrial Revolution," Yashiro said rather bluntly. Itsuki zoned out from the conversations, instead simply gazing around the hills and fields around them. The words of the voice came back to him again, and he couldn't help but wonder if his supposed dragon blood came from Archanea. For some reason, he doubted it, but he had no way to know for sure.

After a short time, the group arrived at the gates of the palace; Robin informed them that he had read somewhere that it was referred to as the Millennium Palace by some.

"I can barely remember the Shepherds' names, but I know that," he said lightly with a shrug.

The guards at the gate tried not to stare at the group approaching, but they relaxed a bit at the sight of two familiar faces.

"Lord Itsuki, Sir Touma, welcome back!" One of the guards greeted. "His Majesty has been awaiting your return. He should be in the throne room."

"Thank you," Itsuki said with a nod. As they entered the palace, Itsuki heard Chrom mumbling to either himself or to Robin, unable to believe he was actually in this place and that he was about to meet the legendary Hero-King. Itsuki was almost surprised that he was so nervous. As they made their way through the halls, several maids and patrolling soldiers glanced curiously in their direction, but no one stopped them.

"Lord Itsuki!" another guard greeted as they came to the throne room. "Please, go in. His Majesty is expecting you." Itsuki again nodded his thanks and led the rest of his group inside, where he found Marth sitting in the throne with Caeda, Kris, Cain, Tiki, and a heavily armored man with green hair gathered around him. Marth nearly sprung to his feet as the visitors approached, and he quickly crossed the room to meet them.

"Welcome back, my friend," he greeted, and Itsuki gave him a slight and brief bow. Marth looked over the group who, other than Touma, gave him varying looks of awe and disbelief. "I'd like to be sure that I know everyone," Marth continued. "Touma, of course, Tsubasa, Kiria, Mamori, Ellie, and Yashiro... and..." He smiled warmly, his eyes filled with pride and affection. "Chrom, welcome to Archanea." Chrom stood stiff and silent as a statue, his eyes wide, and Robin elbowed him slightly.

"Chrom," he whispered. "Say something. Anything."

"Are you well, Chrom?" Marth asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

With no warning, Chrom fell to his hands and knees and lowered his head. His body shook slightly as he tried to find words. Robin started to voice his concerns, but cut himself off.

"Great Hero-King," Chrom managed to say. "This is... this is such an honor... the greatest honor." Marth's eyes gained a slight melancholy look, and he knelt down before his descendant.

"Chrom, raise your head." The Ylissean Exalt did as he was told, though it was hesitant. "Why are you acting this way?"

"You are Hero-King Marth!" Chrom practically blurted. "A legendary swordsman and leader who slew the Shadow Dragon and united the continent! You raised an army from the ashes of war and did the impossible- took back your homeland and destroyed the darkness." He lowered his head again. "I'm not worthy to call myself successor to Falchion." Marth frowned and shook his head.

"Chrom, I am but one man. I didn't do all those fears alone. I had my friends and allies at my side. And if history paints me differently, then... it's wrong." Chrom looked up again, shocked. "I fight for peace and prosperity. But every death- even those of my enemies- on the road to that peace haunts me, and always will. I am not this legend you know me to be. Without the people supporting me, I would be nothing." He stood up and offered his hand, and Chrom took it and got to his feet. Marth smiled warmly. "Look around." He gestured to the group around them. "On our own, none of us amounts to much. But together, we're that much stronger. You know that, don't you?" Chrom nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "I know it well. Our bonds make us stronger. I'd be nothing without my friends and family."

"And you and I are family," Marth pointed out with a slight tease in his voice. "So we'll support each other, right?"

"Right," Chrom nodded again and smiled. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make things weird." Marth laughed and shook his head.

"I imagine I would have acted in a similar way if I had met Anri the Great," he said. "History does seem to embellish the victors. Just as I'm sure it will for you someday."

"Without question," Robin said. "Chrom is a hero across our world. No doubt the songs about him will echo for generations."

"Robin," Chrom sighed. "Oh, yeah. King Marth, this is my tactician and good friend, Robin." Marth tilted his head slightly.

"You're from Chrom's world?" He asked, and Robin nodded. "I would have figured you were one of Itsuki's companions from your dress."

"It's a long story," Itsuki interrupted. "Anyway. We wanted to stop by and regroup before we move on. We found another gate in our world, but I don't know where it leads." Marth nodded.

"Okay. Let me help you get outfitted for your journey." He looked up to the rest of the group. "I'll make sure you get the weapons and armor you need."

"I'm sure we can all offer our services," the Archanean queen said as she joined them, and she smiled at a wide-eyed Tsubasa.

"C-Caeda?" She nearly squealed, and Caeda's smile grew. "Caeda!" She all but launched herself at her former partner and gave her a big hug, one that Caeda gladly returned. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tsubasa," Caeda replied. "You've grown so much! You'll have to tell me all about what you've been up to. How is your sister?"

"She's doing well," Tsubasa said. "She just made her comeback as an idol a couple of weeks ago. She's really excited."

"I'm sure she is," Caeda nodded. "I hope I get a chance to hear her perform."

"Mamori!" the armored man nearly cried as he came thundering toward them. "Forgive me, sire. I couldn't contain myself anymore."

"It's okay, Draug," Marth said with a laugh. Draug hurried as well as he could to a very excited Mamori.

"Mr. Draug! Is it really you?" She asked.

"Yes, my little master," he said with a proud grin. "Though you're not nearly as little anymore! You're growing into a fine young lady."

"It's thanks to you and Itsuki," she said with a flushed face. "I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad I get to see you again!"

While Tsubasa and Mamori caught up with their partners and Touma joined Cain, Marth turned to Yashiro and took a breath.

"I'm sorry, Yashiro," he said. "Navarre disappeared shortly after the War of Heroes, and we haven't heard from him since." Yashiro didn't immediately reply.

"I see," he said, masking his disappointment to the untrained eye. "In that case, wherever he is, I hope he is well."

"Maybe we'll run into him in our travels," Itsuki offered, and Yashiro nodded slightly.

"Thank you for telling me, Your Majesty."

"I'm glad to help," Marth said. "Now. Cain, Caeda, will you take Tsubasa, Mamori, Yashiro, and Robin to the armory? See if you can find them the arms they need."

"Of course, sire," Cain dipped his head. "Will you all come with us?" The Fortuna allies that Marth had named followed him and Caeda out of the throne room.

"Meanwhile, I suppose we can discuss our plans from here on out," Marth said to the other lords. "I'd like to send Caeda and Cain with you. They know you well and they can fight on behalf of Archanea. I wish I could accompany you, but I need to stay and figure out what to do to protect my people." He looked up to his other companions. "Draug, will you stay or go with them?"

"I should probably stay, if you are okay with that, sire. I don't travel all that quickly. I believe I will be of more use here."

"Very well. I will be glad to have you," Marth replied. "And Tiki, I would ask you to stay here. I'll need your support while the others are away."

"Okay," Tiki nodded. "Don't worry, Mar-Mar! I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"Wait, Tiki?" Chrom asked. "Like... the heir of the Divine Dragon?" He studied her for a moment, and she looked up at him curiously. "Wow. I knew you were alive in Marth's time, but... I'm amazed to meet you." Tiki tilted her head.

"Is she still around in your time?" Marth asked, and Chrom nodded.

"Aye, she fought at my side against Grima. She speaks fondly of her time with you."

"Manaketes do live a long time," Tiki said. "I'll look forward to meeting you again, Chrom!" Chrom smiled and looked up at Marth again, and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Marth asked, and Chrom shook his head.

"I just... you really do look like Lucina. Or, I guess that means she looks like you. Lucina is my daughter." Itsuki looked thoughtfully at Marth, and sure enough, Lucina certainly did bear a strong resemblance to him.

"I'm sure she's a fine girl," Marth said. "Hm... I do hope I'll have children of my own someday."

"Well, isn't Chrom proof of that?" Touma asked. "He's your descendant, right?"

"I suppose so," Marth said with a laugh. "All right. Is there anything else I can provide for you while you're here?"

"I think we're more than set," Itsuki said. "Thank you so much, Marth. You've been more than generous." Marth offered his hand, and Itsuki shook it.

"It's my honor and pleasure, my friend. I wish you all the best."


	14. Chapter 14

"You're paying for all this out of your own pocket?!" Tsubasa demanded, and Itsuki shrugged. She'd gotten curious about how he was paying for their visitors' new clothes and supplies for the group, and when he told her he hadn't touched Fortuna's expense account, he had apparently caught her off guard. "How can you afford all that?"

"To be honest, I have more money than I know what to do with," he admitted. "I don't know why the Mirages carried so much on them, and it seemed like a shame to let it go to waste. Between that and my salary that I apparently have very little say over, I have more than I need." He shook his head. "My rent is covered and I don't need much, so I've just been sitting on a lot of it- I've donated a fair deal as well. So if you ever need anything, just let me know." She stared at him, lost for words.

"Even so, I'd be happy to pay you back however I can," Chrom said, but Itsuki waved him off.

Itsuki, Tsubasa, Touma, Chrom, Robin, Caeda, and Cain had gathered near the Hee Ho Mart in Shibuya and were headed toward the 106 building. The rest of their companions were across the street near Uzume, waiting for a signal before joining them. Itsuki worried that a group as large as theirs might attract a bit too much attention, especially with so many well-known stars among them. It didn't help that they were doing their best to conceal weapons and armor with them.

"The Idolasphere was definitely easier," Touma had remarked, and no one found any reason to disagree.

Itsuki glanced over their visitors again. Caeda was dressed in a short maroon dress with a light brown, short-sleeved jacket over it accompanied by dark, fitted pants and a pair of dark brown boots laced up about half way up her lower legs. Cain had on a leather jacket with a red T-shirt under it and a pair of jeans and sneakers. They definitely didn't appear to be from Japan, but at least they passed for being from their world. It felt utterly redundant, seeing as they were trying to reach yet another world, but he knew it was necessary.

"It's behind here," Tsubasa said as she guided them behind the 106 building. "See that?" She pointed forward, and sure enough, a shimmer of light marking a gate waited for them.

"That's it," Itsuki said with a smile. "I wonder where it goes..." He pulled out his phone and sent a message out to his companions.

"We're at the gate. We'll pass through. Wait five minutes, then follow us."

He slipped it back in his pocket, then turned to his companions. They all nodded to him, and he reached his hand out to the light. Sure enough, it opened to a gate, and he led the way through it.

Once the flash of light died down, they found themselves approaching a mountain range. Evening was falling, washing orange light over the landscape.

"Anyone have any idea where we are?" Itsuki asked, glancing at Chrom, then to Caeda.

"I don't know this area," Cain said. "Granted, I can't say I know every place in Archanea, but nothing looks familiar."

"I agree," Caeda nodded as she looked around. "I don't know those mountains."

"Not Ylissean either," Chrom agreed. "I trekked all over the continent looking for Robin. I never passed anything like this."

"You did?" Robin's brow rose. "Uh... sorry I wasn't there?" Chrom laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, my friend. You're safe now. That's all that matters." Itsuki smiled and started scanning the area.

"All right, everybody. Tsubasa, Caeda, go ahead and change. Everyone else, we'll keep watch." The boys formed something of a circle around them, keeping an eye out for anything noticeable in their surroundings. Itsuki had advised everyone to wear things like undershirts and leggings to keep things from being too awkward, but he still liked to give others privacy when the situation allowed. A moment later, Caeda and Tsubasa had donned their armor and more appropriate clothing. Tsubasa's armor consisted of a breastplate and two pauldrons, and underneath she wore a pink and cream tunic and white leggings and fingerless gloves that reached up over her elbows. She slung her spear over her shoulder and smiled.

A flash of light caught their attention, and once it died down, it revealed the rest of the Fortuna company. Itsuki let out a small breath of relief.

"Glad you made it," he said. "Kiria, Ellie, and Mamori, do you want to go ahead and change? We'll keep an eye out, then once you're done, the rest of us can get ready."

"Sure," Kiria nodded.

"Um... can someone help me with my armor?" Mamori asked shyly, and Caeda approached her with a warm smile.

"Don't worry, Mamori. I'll help you." Mamori nodded her thanks, and the boys, along with Tsubasa, took up their watch again.

After a bit of time, Itsuki scanned over his allies with his hand resting on the hilt of his rapier, his cape billowing gently in the wind rolling down the mountains. His friends certainly now looked like they had just leapt out of a world of fantasy, armored and carrying all sorts of weapons. Mamori stood proud in her armor, crafted both light and sturdy- not a knight's armor necessarily, but reflecting her desire to protect her friends. Yashiro wore a lightweight robe that fastened to his side, and he'd wrapped strips of cloth around his wrists to keep the long sleeves in place. He had chosen to forego any armor, instead relying on the speed and skill that Navarre had passed on to him.

"All right, Lord Itsuki," Chrom said with a smile. "Lead the way. We are yours to command." Itsuki nodded and turned for the mountains.

"Let's see if we can get through there," he said. "Maybe we'll have more luck on the other side." His companions did as they were told, following him toward the range ahead. As they drew closer, however, he spotted a camp among the foothills near a path snaking through the mountains themselves. It wasn't a very big camp- maybe three tents and a few people among them. Itsuki could see a pair of horses grazing nearby.

"Might as well see if we can ask for directions," he said, and he started for the camp.

As they drew closer, he saw several of the camp's inhabitants grab swords and spears. They didn't appear hostile, but perhaps simply wanted to make sure they had the means to defend themselves from those who would do them harm. Itsuki lifted his arm and waved, and to his surprise, one of the swordsmen waved back and gestured for the Fortuna group to approach. Itsuki looked at Chrom, who shrugged and nodded, then approached the camp.

"Good evening," the swordsman who had greeted them said as he met them.

"Hello," Itsuki replied with a nod. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I was hoping to ask for directions."

"Is that right?" The swordsman smiled. His blue eyes shone in the dying light of the sunset, and that same light set his red hair on fire. He was a young man, no older than eighteen years, though he appeared strong under his armor and clothing. His eyes sparkled with confidence and friendliness.

"I think I can help," he said. "Where are you heading?"

"Um..." Itsuki blinked. "That depends. Where are we?"

"We're in eastern Lycia, basically on the border with Bern," the man said. Itsuki looked at Chrom, then at Caeda, but neither gave him any hint of recognition. The man must have noticed this as well, and he stifled a laugh. "I take it you're not from around here?"

"Very observant," Chrom remarked.

"Well, how did you come here?" The man asked, and Itsuki's eyes widened.

"Um... uh... we..." he stammered, and the man eyed him.

"Did you come through a gate?" He asked, and Itsuki stared at him. "You did, didn't you? You're from another world!" This caught even more attention from the man's comrades, and a blue-haired young woman joined them.

"How did you know?" Itsuki asked, and the man smiled.

"Because we came from elsewhere too," he replied. "Well, a different time- some 20 years in the future of this world. My name is Roy, and this is Lilina. My father is Lord Eliwood of Pherae."

"I'm Itsuki of Fortuna," the visitors' leader said. "Do you know anything about a Demon King?" Roy frowned thoughtfully and looked to Lilina, who shook her head.

"No, can't say we do," Roy said. "Is that who's been causing all this trouble? I had a bad feeling when I went to investigate the gate that brought us here. I know my father had a hell of a war of his own, but... this is even bigger than that. Call it intuition."

"Have you seen any monsters?" Caeda asked, and Roy's brow rose.

"Monsters?" He echoed. "Like what?"

"Walking skeletons, undead, giant spiders," Cain listed. "Things like that."

"No, I haven't had the displeasure..." Roy scratched his chin in thought. "A Demon King and a legion of foul creatures... I'll definitely need to find Father and make sure his path remains unchanged. I'd hate to think what Nergal could do with that kind of power."

"Saint Elimine protect us," Lillian said softly. "Well, Roy? What do you think?"

"I think..." He looked up at Itsuki. "I would like to propose an alliance. If you tell us what you know and help us make sure Nergal and the Black Fang meet their ends as they're supposed to, we can be your guides in Elibe and I'd be happy to fight alongside you."

"Okay, Lord Itsuki," Chrom said, catching his partner's eye. "It's your choice. What do you say?" Itsuki glanced over his companions, then to Roy, and he offered his hand.

"It's a deal," he said, and Roy smiled and shook his hand firmly. "I hope we can be of assistance, Master Roy."

"And we of you, Lord Itsuki," Roy replied. "As you can see, we don't have much with us, but you're more than welcome to camp with us."

"Thank you," Itsuki dipped his head. "We have provisions we'll be happy to share as well. Now, in the meantime, I'd like to take a look around the area while there's still some daylight left." He turned around. "Anyone feel like coming with me?"

"I'll come," Tsubasa volunteered.

"Me too," Touma agreed. Chrom stepped forward as well.

"That should do," Caeda said. "Be careful, all of you." She looked over to Roy. "Do you have a map we could take a look at?"

"Certainly," Roy nodded. "Lilina, could I ask you to help our new friends get settled? I'd like to join Lord Itsuki on his patrol."

"Of course," Lilina nodded. "That blade of yours makes a good torch anyway, if you're out for a while." She turned to Caeda. "We have a tent set up with our supplies and other resources."

"Thank you," Caeda dipped her head. "Cain, Robin, will you join me, then?" As she and her chosen companions followed Lilina into one of the tents, Roy joined Itsuki and his friends.

"Lead the way," he said. "I just want to come along in case anything unsavory shows up. Plus I'd like to get to know you, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine," Itsuki replied as they started south. "So you come from the future?"

"Yes," Roy nodded. "In my time, I had to lead Pherae's army in my father's place against Bern thanks to his illness. I never expected to be leading a united force of Elibe against King Zephiel and the dragons. But we were victorious and able to avert calamity."

"That's amazing," Itsuki marveled. "And you say your father is fighting his own war right now?"

"I don't know if you want to call it a war, but yes. There's a great sorcerer named Nergal causing trouble and trying to release the dragons from their realm. He has terrifying power." He shook his head. "It started when my father went looking for his own father, who had gone missing. He died in my father's arms." He shook his head. "I can't imagine what pain that must have brought him."

"Tell me, Roy, what do you hope to accomplish while you're in this time?" Chrom wondered.

"I want to make sure history remains on the course it's supposed to," Roy replied. "As I said, I can't help but worry about what may come. These gates between worlds and eras shouldn't exist, especially just anywhere. I want to protect my father and his comrades." He frowned. "I know there are things I can't do- I can't save my grandfather, I can't kill Zephiel, I can't..." He shook his head. "Even if I may think it would help, I can't do anything that would cause any drastic changes in history." Chrom nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you realize that. To be honest, my daughter saved my life by traveling through time- then again, her mission was to change the future, not protect it. But she wanted to avert an apocalypse. And even so, she did her best not to interfere with anything else." Roy listened intently, and he bowed his head.

"I know what's at stake. I can't say I'll do everything perfectly, but I believe I found that gate for a reason. I'm here to help. And that's what I'll do."

Itsuki returned his attention to the scenery with Tsubasa and Touma at his sides, leaving Roy and Chrom to discuss time travel and the course of history. He peered forward in the dying light to find a river ahead of them along with a great bridge spanning it.

"That looks like a good turnaround point," he said, pointing at the bridge. "We can take a short rest there, then head back to camp."

"Sounds like a plan," Tsubasa agreed.

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains and the stars were beginning to appear when Itsuki's group reached the bridge, and he gave the word for them to take a bit of time to rest. Touma was asking Roy all sorts of questions about his fight with Bern while Chrom thought over everything the Pheraean lord had told him. Itsuki leaned on the stone rail of the bridge, gazing at the water below as it sparkled like the stars above. Tsubasa joined him, standing at his side with her hands on the stone, but she didn't say anything.

Itsuki frowned and leaned over the railing as something caught his eye. Though it could have been a trick of the light, he thought he saw a small blue glow under the surface below them, and once again, he felt the water attempting to pull him in as he heard a faint voice. He leaned further over as he strained his ears, but could not make out the voice- only that, like before, it was singing.

"What is that...?" He mumbled.

"Itsuki, be careful!" Tsubasa called, breaking his trance, and he whirled around. In his sudden movement, he lost his balance, and before she could reach him, he tipped over the edge of the bridge and plummeted toward the water below with her and Touma calling after him.

He took a quick breath and quickly found himself submerged and sinking, and though he tried to right himself and swim back to the surface, it was like the water was holding him in place. He tried not to panic as he got his bearings and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the water. He thought he was seeing things at first, but a bright light appeared in the depths around him, blinding him briefly. At the sight of a woman in the light, he almost completely forgot about being underwater.

"Who are you?" She asked as he tried to gain his vision back. "You... so it's you."

"Me?" He finally managed to get a good look at her. She was a young woman with golden eyes and long, light blue hair that floated around her. She was dressed in a white, billowing dress, and from her neck hung a gold pendant with a glowing blue stone. As she came closer to him, the glow intensified, and she looked down at the pendant.

"Yes... You must be the one it's been reaching out to. What is your name?"

"Itsuki," he said. "What do you mean?" She looked back up and met his gaze.

"I don't know why, but... I can tell. You have the blood of the First Dragons in your veins. It's faint, but it's there. And..." She smiled. "You remind me of my son. Perhaps..." she fell silent in thought for a moment and pulled the pendant off from around her neck. "Itsuki, please hear my plea." He nodded. "The world I come from is on the brink of collapse. It was nearly destroyed by a great and terrible dragon, only saved by someone very dear to me. We have finally achieved peace." She paused. "But I can sense great darkness at work, spreading through the realms. Our world will not survive an invasion from this darkness. And so, Itsuki, I must ask you... Please, stop it before it can reach my home. I believe you have the power to do so." She looked down at the pendant in her hands. "This pendant has immense power that I believe you can use. It can bring clarity to a clouded mind, calm to a troubled soul, and peace where there is chaos. All you must do is sing the song it will teach you."

"A song?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded, sending a ripple through her hair. "Listen with your heart, and it will come to you." A great deal of sadness filled her eyes. "Itsuki... I'm so sorry that I have to ask this of you. This pendant is not a gift. It is powerful, yes. But... that power is linked to your own. If you use too much of it, it will start to cause you pain and suffering... it could cost you your life if you aren't careful." His gaze fell on the pendant, and he nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I'll use it well. I promise. I'll do anything to bring back peace." He could see pain in her eyes, but she didn't argue. She approached him and placed the pendant's chain around his neck.

"Thank you, Itsuki. Please be careful, and luck be with you." He shut his eyes as he felt a warmth spread through his body, washing across him and centering around the pendant.

From out of nowhere, several hands grabbed him and hoisted him out of the water, leaving him sputtering as he was pulled back to dry land. He opened his eyes to find Tsubasa and Touma kneeling over him, and Chrom and Roy stood a pace away.

"Jeez, man, are you okay?" Touma asked as he sat up. "You were down there a while. It was like the water wouldn't let us reach you."

"Please don't do that," Tsubasa nearly sobbed. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm okay," he said with a slight smile. She let out a breath and nearly knocked him over as she hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, nearly losing himself in her warmth. She released him and looked away shyly.

"So, what's that?" Touma asked, pointing at what was hanging from Itsuki's neck. Itsuki looked down and his eyes widened as he took the pendant in his fingers and held it up to get a better look at it.

"Wow..." he breathed. "That actually happened. It was real." He looked up and took Touma's offered hand, then got back to his feet. "Um... I'll explain later. Let's get back to camp." He looked over at Chrom and Roy. "Sorry for the trouble."

"As long as you're okay," Chrom said, and Roy nodded.

"Let's go back so you can rest," the Pheraean lord agreed. He unsheathed his sword from behind his back, then focused for a moment. A bright flame burst forth around the blade, illuminating the area around them.

"Magic jewelry and flame swords," Touma laughed. "This is gonna be fun."


	15. Chapter 15

Feeling bad about being treated "better" because he had assumed the role of leader to his group, Itsuki had respectfully declined a space in one of the tents and instead had made his place with a blanket and his cape next to one of the fires. There, he had gotten a chance to talk with Roy's other companions: two cavaliers named Alan and Lance and an archer named Wolt. They were all quite friendly and held Roy in utmost respect. Once he had settled in for the night as well as he could, he had spent some time observing the pendant that had been given to him, turning it over in his hands and trying to listen for the song that would allow him to use it. Nothing came to him, and sleep overtook him not much later.

The next day, Itsuki's group had joined Roy and his companions on their journey into Bern, and by mid afternoon, they had crossed the border and found signs of a considerably sized group traveling through.

"Those prints look recent," Robin noticed. "Judging from your map, they'll probably make camp just before they reach the forest, so they shouldn't be too far off." Roy nodded to him and smiled as they continued on their way. The closer they got to their destination, the harder it was for him to hide his anticipation.

Itsuki had to give the Fortuna members credit for keeping up with the trek with minimal complaining. He was impressed at how well Mamori and Touma were doing, knowing they had thicker armor to walk in, and Lance and Alan had both marveled at the young knight in their company. As they walked along, Tsubasa came to his side, and he smiled at her.

"Any luck with your new trinket?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No. I've been 'listening' as much as I can, but I've got nothing." She pursed her lips curiously.

"Well, there has to be a reason it came to you," she said with a shrug. "Maybe you just need to wait for the right moment."

"Maybe," he nodded.

"So..." She lowered her voice. "How have you been doing otherwise? Like with the nightmares...?"

"I'm okay," he said. "Maybe my brain has been too preoccupied with everything else to worry about it, or maybe facing all this has made me realize I can't dwell on the past whether I want to or not. I'm here now with my friends at my side and I'm stronger for it. And... with you here with me, I can face anything." Her face flushed and she dropped her gaze for a moment.

"I'm glad," she said in a small voice.

A little while later, the group came to the top of a slight hill and found a large camp set up below with soldiers patrolling the perimeter. The camp was alive with activity, whether it was the inhabitants training, organizing, or helping others with their tasks.

"That's gotta be it," Roy said as they started down the hill, and he looked to Lilina. "Wow, this... this is actually going to happen. What should I say?"

"Easy, Roy," Lilina smiled. "No matter what, Lord Eliwood is your father. I'm sure he'll come around, even if it comes initially as a shock." Roy nodded somewhat vigorously and squared his shoulders, then led his companions to the camp's entrance where a pair of soldiers stood guard. They gripped their spears tightly as such a large group approached, and one of them apparently had to look twice at the young lord approaching.

"C-Can we help you?" the guard asked, clearly confused.

"My allies and I would like to speak with Lord Eliwood," Roy said, and Itsuki dipped his head. The guards exchanged a look.

"What business do you have with Lord Eliwood?" the other asked.

"We want to join him in battling the Black Fang," Roy replied. "And any other threats that may come to him and Lord Hector." His eyes perked up. "Where are my manners? My name is Roy, and I hail from Pherae myself. This is Lord Itsuki of Fortuna."

"It's a pleasure," Itsuki said, and the guards looked from him to Roy to each other again.

"...Wait here." One of them disappeared into the camp, leaving the other standing somewhat awkwardly to supervise the visitors. After a brief delay, he returned.

"All right. Master Roy, Lord Itsuki, please follow me."

"I'd like to come as well," Lilina spoke up as she came to Roy's side.

"This is Lilina," Roy explained. "She is my aide." The guard stared at her before nodding.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm not leaving Lord Itsuki's side," Chrom said as he stepped forward. "I'm Captain Chrom. I lead his guard." Itsuki heard Touma stifle a jealous argument, and he was hard pressed not to laugh.

"Very well." The guard didn't sound too happy about having so many strangers from nowhere meet with their army's commander. They followed him through the camp and to a large tent near the center, and he gestured for them to enter.

Inside stood three young individuals, two men and a woman. One of the men was a well built, muscular axeman with blue hair and eyes that stared at Roy, dumbfounded. The woman was likely the youngest of the three with long, dark green hair pulled into a ponytail and a sword sheathed at her side. Finally, the man in the middle bore an uncanny resemblance to Roy, and it seemed all three of them had realized this.

"Good day," he greeted. "I am Eliwood, son of the marquis of Pherae. You wish to speak with me?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Roy's voice nearly betrayed his excitement and awe. "Let me introduce myself and my companions. I'm Roy. This is Lilina, and then Lord Itsuki and Captain Chrom of Fortuna."

"Fortuna?" Eliwood repeated, puzzled. "I've never heard of such a land. You must have traveled far."

"We have," Itsuki said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Eliwood." He looked to Roy, who took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Lord Eliwood, I have a lot to explain," he began. "I know this will sound utterly mad, but... please believe me." Eliwood nodded, though he looked concerned. "You see, I... I guess there's no better way than to just come out and say it. I'm your son from about twenty years in the future."

Eliwood blinked and grunted, and his expression blanked entirely. The other two lords stared at each other, and the man turned back to the visitors.

"What do you mean you're from the future?!" he demanded.

"I came through something called an Outrealm Gate," Roy said. "Lord Hector, I presume? It's a great honor to meet you again." He looked to their other companion. "That must make you Lady Lyndis. I never got a chance to meet you properly, but my father in my time speaks fondly of his time with you."

"Well then," Lyndis chuckled. "Time travel sounds utterly ridiculous, but... Boy, you do look a lot like Eliwood."

"No kidding," Hector agreed. "You're his splitting image." Eliwood studied Roy for a moment and crossed his arms.

"My... Son?" Roy nodded and retrieved something from a pouch on his belt, then presented it to his father.

"This was the ring you had made for me when I was born," he said. "A signet of House Pherae." Eliwood took it and looked it over, then nodded and handed it back.

"That's it... that's the sign of a Pheraean noble. But it's different from my father's, and I have no idea where else you could have gotten one." He looked into Roy's eyes and took a breath himself. "I... I can't explain why, but... I believe you, Roy. It's preposterous, and yet here you stand." He smiled and started laughing, and he grabbed Roy's shoulders lightly. "I have a son! A time traveling son!" He looked near tears of joy, and Roy grinned at him- it was a smile that mirrored Eliwood's.

"That being said," Roy said lightly as he looked at Lilina, and she smiled as well as she looked over at Hector. Hector looked back at her, and he arched an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked, then looked from her to Roy and back. "Wait."

"Lord Hector, this is Lilina," Roy said. "Your daughter."

"I... have a daughter?" Hector sounded almost more confused than Eliwood had.

"Yes..." Lilina nodded shyly. "You are my father, Lord Hector." Hector blinked and approached her.

"...No way." He shook his head vigorously, and Lilina's face fell quickly. "There's no way. I could never have a child this beautiful! This graceful! This... perfect!" Lilina let out a breath and looked back to him, and she smiled widely. He opened his arms and she immediately leapt into them.

"Oh, Father...!" She sobbed. While the two of them embraced, Eliwood and Lyndis turned their attention back to Roy.

"Okay, I have to ask," Lyndis said. "Do I have a child in your time? Are they here?"

"Not here in this time, no," Roy replied. "You have a daughter named Sue- She's a Kutolah Ranger and one of the best allies I could have asked for." Lyndis looked surprised at this bit of news.

"My daughter is a Nomad?" she asked, and he nodded. A proud grin spread across her face, and she nodded as well. "Good... I can't imagine a better place to raise my child. She belongs on the plains of Sacae."

"Lord Eliwood?" A gentle voice beckoned, and the group turned to find a young woman and a boy entering the tent. They both had red eyes, and her hair was a bluish silver while his was more a deep teal. "Oh, excuse me," she said and stepped back. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's all right, Ninian," Eliwood said with a smile. "I was just getting to know our new comrades here. It's almost unbelievable, I'll admit." He began to introduce them, but Roy only stared at her with wide blue eyes. She met his gaze and shied away slightly.

"M-May I help you?" she asked. He started to say something but could barely get it out, and he took a step toward her.

"M-Mother..." he managed, and several people, his father included, stared at him. He lost himself as his eyes watered, and he rushed to her and threw his arms around her. "Mother... Mother!" He trembled as he held her, and she froze as she looked from him to Eliwood, stunned.

"Wait... Roy?" Eliwood said, and Roy pulled back slightly and wiped his eyes as he turned to his father. "Ninian is your mother?" Roy nodded, and Eliwood turned to her. "...Well, then." He smiled. "I can't say I'm disappointed."

"Hold on, wait a minute," the boy accompanying Ninian demanded. "What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Roy here has traveled through time," Eliwood explained. "He's my son from around twenty years from now. And... well, it seems Ninian is his mother."

"Mother..." Ninian turned to Roy and, after a moment of hesitation, touched his cheek. "You are my son?" Roy shut his eyes and leaned his face into her hand.

"I am," he said gently. "Forgive me for losing myself. I... I was just so happy to see you again." She looked over his face, and a gentle smile formed on hers.

"Roy... I... I'm not sure why, but... I believe you and Lord Eliwood. I... I really am your mother."

"B-But how is that even possible?!" The boy blurted. "Ninian, you can't be his mother! You can't... with Eliwood... what?!"

"Nils," Ninian turned to him. "I... I know this must be hard for you. But if I made this choice, it must be because I believed it was for the best. And..." She looked back at Roy. "If I have such a strong and handsome son... How could I say no to that?" Nils didn't look convinced. Rather, he looked downright angry. He mumbled an "excuse me" and left the tent, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"Er... Forgive me," Roy said after a while. "I didn't mean to cause trouble like that."

"It's not your fault," Ninian told him. "I understand his concern. But..." she smiled. "As I said, how could I want anything more? Could... could we try that again?" She opened her arms, and he again embraced her, more gently this time. "My son... my Roy..."

"Mother..." he said softly. Eliwood observed them with a smile of his own, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"If this is the family I am to have, then I am the luckiest man in Elibe." Roy looked up at him and grinned.

"Thank you, Father. Now... I have a lot to tell you about- me and Lord Itsuki. There's a lot more at play than just the Black Fang."


	16. Chapter 16

In the flurry of activity in the following days, Itsuki found he had little time to actually see his friends from Fortuna. Chrom's assertion as basically being his personal guard meant he was constantly at Itsuki's side, but otherwise, he was busy planning with the Lycian lords and their tactician, a young man named

Mark. Mark and Robin had quickly become friends and rivals, each trying to prove himself the better strategist without putting the army at risk. They were playing chess at every opportunity and were very well matched. Chrom, meanwhile, did his best to help guide Itsuki as Fortuna's leader in his duties. Lyndis had taken a particular liking to him, respecting his swordplay and his plain speech and honest attitude. When she talked him into a spar, however, he quickly found himself defeated.

Eliwood and Hector had spent quite a bit of time with their future children. They still acted a bit awkward, but the initial shock had worn off and now they were simply trying to get to know Roy and Lilina better. Roy did his best to answer questions without giving too much of their future away, and he avoided certain subjects altogether if possible. Ninian had joined them when time allowed, fascinated with her son, and her brother Nils sulked in the background but had apologized for his outburst at their initial meeting.

One exchange between the Lycian nobles had nearly made Itsuki burst out laughing as he observed, when the subject of what exactly the relationship was between Roy and Lilina came up.

"Um... well," Roy had said with a sheepish smile. "Lord Hector, I... hadn't gotten a chance to ask for your blessing. But Lilina and I are engaged to be married." Hector stared at him, then at Eliwood, and some form of rage filled his eyes.

"I thought I told you I would never lose my daughter to your son!" He snapped, and Eliwood only laughed and shook his head. Roy and Lilina exchanged a bewildered look while Hector continued to rage.

"Hector, I'm sorry! I didn't actually think it would happen," Eliwood replied with his hands up. "But- and I say this not as a father, but just as an observer- they seem happy together and Roy is a noble young man!"

"Who cares?!" Hector nearly bellowed. "I'm not losing my daughter to your son! I made that vow!"

"Um... Father?" Lilina interrupted, and Hector turned to her. "Actually, you grow to be quite fond of Roy and said you'd love to have him as your son-in-law someday." This completely defused Hector, and he sat back and crossed his arms. Anyone who didn't know any better would say he was pouting.

"Is that so?" he grumbled. "Fine. I guess I can't argue with myself. But I'll be watching you like a hawk, boy. You do anything to hurt her, and you'll deal with my axe."

"Understood!" Roy bowed to him. A little later, after they had left their fathers' company, Itsuki heard Roy comment about the exchange.

"Lord Hector never said anything like that," he had said in a low voice, and Lilina smiled at him.

"You know that, and I know that. But he doesn't!" Roy grinned and laughed, shaking his head.

"When did you get so sneaky?!"

After a while, Itsuki became thankful for the time spent when the army was marching, as it gave him a chance to check in with his friends. He was glad to see them making acquaintances with others. He saw Kiria talking with a Dark Mage named Canas, remarking how he was very different from a certain other Dark Mage she knew. Eleonora had taken to challenging the archers Rebecca and Wil and their son Wolt to various tests of skill. She and Wil seemed to be getting along well.

"How are you doing, Lord Itsuki?" He turned around to find Tsubasa and Touma catching up with him, and he smiled.

"Glad to be away from all the proper talks and strategizing," he said as he fell in with them. "Are you guys okay? Adjusting well?"

"Sure," Touma nodded. "It's been interesting, but in a weird way, kind of fun too. I've been watching Alan and Lance butt heads with Kent and Sain a lot and it's hilarious. Sain also tried to hit on Kiria, but she shut him down super fast."

"Shot him down like a one-winged duck," Tsubasa agreed. "I almost feel bad for him."

"Ah, Itsuki," Yashiro called as he joined them. "What is your plan from here? Are we simply journeying with this group?"

"Yeah," Itsuki nodded. "Roy said he's worried about the Dark Druid and I wonder what he has to do with the Demon King. Right now, the best we can do is probably just offer our support."

"Should we be getting involved like this?" Yashiro inquired. "We should be out traveling the worlds to find the Demon King."

"We don't have any leads, Yashiro," Itsuki said. "This is the best we have right now. And..." He tapped his pendant. "I'd like to think me getting this means we're on the right track." Yashiro frowned, but nodded as well.

"Very well. I'm just offering my thoughts. You are our leader and I will follow you anywhere."

"Boy, careful, Tsurugi," Touma laughed. "Itsuki might think you're hitting on him." Itsuki gave him a strange look while Yashiro only scowled at him.

A sudden order rang out for the army to stop marching, and everyone came to a quick halt. Robin came dodging through the soldiers toward them.

"Itsuki! You should come see this," he said quickly, and Itsuki nodded and followed him toward the front of the group with Touma, Tsubasa, and Yashiro hot on his heels.

At the head of the army stood Roy, Lilina, Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis, Ninian, Nils, and Mark. Not far from them stood two men. One was older, with a dark turban over one eye and a billowing cloak. The other, a boy perhaps around Itsuki's age, with hair the color of pale lavender, nearly silver. He was thin and pale, almost sickly, and he looked like he would collapse without a moment's notice. The Lycian lords looked surprised and angry, especially Eliwood. Grief and a desire for vengeance burned in his eyes.

"Nergal!" He snapped. "You dare show yourself to me? You'll pay for everything you've done!"

"Quiet, boy," Nergal hissed. "You would best crawl back to Pherae and hide while you still can. You cannot stop what will happen." Eliwood unsheathed his sword, but Hector grabbed his shoulder before he could advance.

"I know you're angry, but you can't just charge straight for him," Hector told him in a low voice. "Our time will come, Eliwood. But I don't like this."

"Who is that boy with him?" Lyndis wondered. "I don't think he was on Valor. Where did he come from?"

"Hmm..." Nergal mused as his visible eye scanned over the lords. "You aren't the only one with companions from another world, whelp. You do not know the power of darkness." The boy looked up and his eyes fell directly on Roy.

"That one," he said softly. "Can you sense it? His power... his quintessence..." A wicked smile crossed Nergal's lips.

"Yes, I believe you're right." He lifted his hand and the lords stiffened, ready to spring out of the way of his attack. But nothing came from him.

"Gah!" Roy let out a yelp as wisps of darkness appeared around him, and Eliwood cried out for his son as he was yanked forward and Nergal's hand grasped his throat. Roy struggled with his feet hanging in the air, trying to pry himself out of the Dark Druid's grip with no success.

"Nergal!" Eliwood nearly screamed. "Release him this instant or I will make sure you beg for mercy!" Once again, Hector had to restrain him as he blinked back tears of grief and rage. "Let me go! I'm not losing my father AND my son to that monster!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him," Nergal said, earning a few confused looks. He turned his gaze to his captive, loosening his grip just enough so Roy could at least somewhat breathe.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" he rasped, and he strained away as Nergal pulled him closer.

"You have great power in you," he said. "You have yet to tap into it, but I can sense it. So, that traitor Ninian will join with Eliwood, is that it?"

"Nergal!" Eliwood bellowed, but Nergal ignored him.

"I will set that power free," the Dark Druid continued. "But in exchange... you will wipe out this pathetic band you call an army."

"Why would I ever..." Roy gasped, "Agree to help you?!"

"Idiot boy. I'm not asking." A strange light formed around Nergal's other hand, and Roy cried out as the Dark Druid thrust it against his head.

"Roy!" Eliwood called. "ROY!"

"Don't fail me," Nergal hissed, then threw Roy up and toward the Lycian group and their allies. Roy landed with a thud in the dirt, and Eliwood and Ninian raced toward him with Hector, Lyndis, and Nils close behind.

"Roy!" Eliwood crouched down at his son's side, watching him tremble and clench. "Roy, can you hear me? Please, answer me!"

"I suggest you stand back," Nergal said, and with that, he vanished. The boy accompanying him looked down at Roy's writhing body, his face unreadable.

"...Fascinating," he said, and disappeared as well.

Roy groaned and his body tensed, but he did not respond to the pleas from his parents. His arm lashed out and his fingers clawed at the dirt.

"Roy, it's okay," Eliwood said gently and touched his hand to his son's, but pulled it back quickly. "What... his skin is as cold as ice." Ninian's eyes widened as Roy's grunts and groans of pain became more agonizing.

"Eliwood, get back!" She grabbed him and pulled him away from their son, and he stumbled back to his feet.

"What? What is it?" He demanded. She wrapped her arms around his as tears sparkled in her eyes.

"You must stay back," she told him. "I doubt Roy would ever forgive himself if he accidentally hurt you. Please, just trust me." Eliwood appeared to want to argue, but he chose not to, and he turned his gaze back to his son.

Roy had managed to get to his hands and knees, but his trembling had grown more violent and he didn't appear to be in control of his body. He clenched his teeth, and an odd puff of breath came from his mouth. Then, he let out an agonized scream, throwing his head back toward the sky.

"Roy!" Eliwood cried, and Ninian's arms tightened around his. They watched, horrified, as a strange light enveloped his body, and his form twisted and changed, growing larger as sharp claws like daggers erupted from his hands and feet, and his neck grew longer as his face changed shape.

Eliwood, Ninian, and their company stared in absolute shock as the creature before them let out a loud growling screech. Lyndis's sword clattered to the ground and Hector's jaw dropped open.

"He..." Eliwood barely managed to find his voice. "He's a... a dragon?"

"A Manakete..." Hector breathed.

"Eliwood..." Ninian mumbled. "I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." Roy's gaze swept over the lords and the army behind them, and even in this new form, he still looked to be fighting with himself to maintain control.

"Everyone!" Eliwood turned around to his friends and allies. "Please, stay back." He looked to Hector and Lyndis. "Take some of the soldiers and look around the area. Nergal or that other boy might still be around to see how this goes."

"Of course," Lyndis nodded. "Good luck, Eliwood. If anyone can bring him back to his senses, it's his parents."

"He's a strong kid," Hector agreed. "Your boy isn't going to let Nergal do this to him." Eliwood nodded, and the two other lords dispersed and gathered the soldiers to search the area. Eliwood and Ninian both approached their son carefully.

"Roy," she said gently. "It's okay. I know you're scared and confused, but you have to come to your senses. You are not a mindless beast."

"You would never hurt anyone you care about," Eliwood agreed. "Don't let him win. You're strong. You can overcome this."

Itsuki and the rest of the visitors from Fortuna watched the scene in shock and concern, trying to think of ways to help. But no one had any ideas, and they realized they were at a disadvantage when they had no idea how to deal with Manaketes.

"This is bad," Touma said as he crossed his arms. "If he can't keep control... he looks like he's struggling. I think. I don't read dragon body language very well."

"You barely read human body language well," Eleonora scoffed, and he scowled at her. "But seriously. What do we do?"

"If he can't control himself, then we only have one choice," Yashiro said grimly.

"What? No!" Tsubasa said. "We can't hurt him! It isn't his fault!"

"Best we put him out of his misery," Yashiro explained. "Stop him before he does something he'll regret. I don't want to kill him, but if we must, then we must."

"He's right," Kiria agreed. "We'd be doing it for him too. But we have to think of everyone." They looked up at Roy as he thrashed about, trying to keep his claws and teeth away from his pleading parents.

"Do we have to?" Mamori squeaked. "He... he's a good person. This isn't fair!"

"No, it's not," Tsubasa said briskly. "Itsuki? What do you think?" She turned to their leader. "Itsuki?" He didn't respond to her beckoning. He seemed lost in another world, oblivious to everything around him but the dragon his unfocused gaze fell on.

He looked down at a soft glow that appeared from his pendant, and somewhere deep in his mind, he heard a song.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

He opened his eyes and felt the air stir around him. The Fortuna company watched, struck into silence, as he started toward the dragon, and he began to sing.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves... Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach..."_ He lifted one hand toward the dragon, who became fixated on him and let out a low, rumbling growl. The others, Eliwood and Ninian included, watched in awe as drops and streams of water formed around Itsuki, and the glow from his pendant grew brighter.

 _"Yet, the waters ever change..."_ he continued, and the dragon lowered his head as the young lord approached him. _"Flowing like time... the path is..."_ He was only a pace or two away from the dragon now, and the water stirring about him encircled both him and the beast. _"Yours to climb."_

The dragon rumbled slightly, but he did not thrash about nearly as much, and he sniffed at Itsuki's outstretched hand. Itsuki turned to Eliwood and Ninian.

"He should be okay now," he said gently, then stepped back and allowed them to take his place.

"...Roy?" Eliwood said, and Roy stretched toward his father. Ninian joined them and gently placed her hand against Roy's head, and she smiled.

"It's okay, Roy," she cooed. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. Just relax... think of your true self." Roy pressed into her hand and shut his eyes, and a low, grumbling sound came from his throat. He withdrew his head and a light enveloped his body as it shrunk down to human size.

When the light faded, it left him lying on his side, limp with his cape spread over his body. Eliwood and Ninian hurried over to him and his mother carefully propped him up in her arms while his father crouched on his other side.

"Oh, Roy..." Ninian brushed his bangs out of his gently closed eyes. "It's okay, my son. You're okay... you're fine." Roy stirred slightly.

"Mother..." he mumbled and shifted closer to her. "Would you... tell me that story...? About the dragon and her flower..." Ninian glanced up and Eliwood with a helpless smile, and he shrugged.

"Oh, Roy..." She held him closer and brushed her hand through his hair. He blinked open his eyes and looked up at her.

"Mother..." he looked from her to Eliwood. "...Father?" He sat up and groaned as he covered his face with his hands. "Oog... my head feels strange." He looked back up at his father. "What happened to me?" He looked down. "Did I... did I turn into a... a dragon?" He looked up at his mother, who met his gaze with eyes filled with love and a shadow of guilt.

"Yes, you did," she nodded. "You are an Ice Dragon, Roy. You... you inherited my power..." Eliwood shook his head and lowered it. "Roy..." He looked back up at her. "Give me your hand." He did so, and she took it in both of hers. She took a breath and focused, holding his hand tightly, and a cold wind rolled away from them as a light flashed from her hold. Roy grunted as his brow rose, and Ninian withdrew her hands to reveal a bright blue stone in his. He held it up to inspect it curiously.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked up to her again.

"This is your Dragonstone," she replied. "I... channeled your power to create it. It's now tied to you, my son. As long as you have it, you will have full control of when you transform and what you do while in your other form." As he continued to look over it, she lifted her gaze to Eliwood. "I... I know I have a lot to explain."

"No," he shook his head briskly. "I'm just happy that Roy is okay. You can tell me about it later." He smiled and rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Itsuki watched with a smile on his face, and he turned around as his friends joined him.

"How did you DO that?!" Tsubasa demanded, looking from his face to his pendant and back. "What was that?"

"I... guess that's the power this thing has," he said as he took the pendant between his fingers. "To bring clarity to a clouded mind... peace to chaos..." he smiled. "This is how I can help. I can use that song to save others." He looked up at the sky and shut his eyes, and the Fortuna company listened as he sung quietly.

 _"Dawn breaks through the gloom... white as a bone... Lost In Thoughts... All Alone..."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sheesh, sixteen chapters and I feel like I'm just now sort of starting to get somewhere. This story is going to be a LOT longer than I had originally anticipated, and I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be. I have a lot planned and will be getting back to the Fortuna group over time, but I've got a lot of setting up to do as well. But this was a major breaking point in the story that I wanted to get to, so I should really be able to dive in now. Thank you for your support!


	17. Chapter 17

Itsuki had received a very heartfelt thank you from Roy for helping to calm him, and he was glad Fortuna's lord had figured out how the pendant worked. Itsuki had agreed with him, though deep down, he wasn't entirely sure he had. He'd managed to unlock the song that would activate it, but that was about it. He had no idea what the extent of its power was.

Lilina had been beside herself when she had finally gotten a chance to speak with Roy, and he had worried that such a transformation would change how she felt about him. She told him that it didn't matter who or what he was- she loved him for his heart and his spirit. He had nearly broken down in tears.

The army had continued to make its way toward the capital of Bern in order to meet with the nation's queen, a woman named Hellene. The group was en route to the Shrine of Seals in order to speak with someone named Bramimond, who would in turn offer them aid in defeating Nergal.

"Ironically, I know where the Shrine is," Roy had remarked, though they knew they had to follow the course of history. He had taken a few precautions, the primary one being wrapping his sword's hilt in a few strips of cloth to conceal its true nature. When Itsuki had asked about it, he explained that he wielded the Binding Blade, a sacred weapon of Bern that had the power to best and seal dragons. The Binding Blade could only be unlocked with the Fire Emblem, a treasure of the royal family of Bern.

"Funny how I'm an Ice Dragon with a fire-spitting, dragon-slaying sword," he laughed. Once he had gone, Itsuki had caught up with Chrom, curious about what he had learned.

"So there's more than one 'Fire Emblem?'" He asked, and Chrom shrugged.

"I guess so," he replied. "The Fire Emblem in Ylisse is also known as the Binding Shield. It has the power to seal malevolent dragons and awaken the Divine Dragon, Naga." He paused in thought. "Maybe that's why the Opera of Light is called 'Fire Emblem.' That song has the same power as the Fire Emblems of other worlds."

"Maybe so," Itsuki nodded. "I wonder... if I performed the Opera of Light with this pendant... Would it have any effect?"

"I hope we don't have to find out," Chrom said.

The two lords looked up in alarm at a ruckus at the head of the army, and Itsuki hurried forward with Chrom right behind him.

"Florina!" Lyndis was calling as a Pegasus Knight descended toward them, the rider frantic.

"M-Monsters!" Florina stammered, panting. "Coming this way... I... I think I saw a group chasing them, but they're outnumbered... a lot..."

"Easy, Florina," Lyndis said. "Thank you." She looked at her fellow lords. "We'd better get ready for a fight." Itsuki unsheathed his sword and joined them.

"These things don't seem to take magic very well," he told them. "I mean... Assuming they're the same types of monsters we fought before." Eliwood nodded.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" He turned to his son. "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Father," Roy replied with a smile. "I'll be fine. I've got everything under control."

The army took its brief time to set up their positions, and Itsuki squared himself as the others from Fortuna set their formation around and behind him.

"Kiria, Ellie!" He ordered. "Stay behind us. Mamori, Touma, I want you to make sure they stay protected. Yashiro, give them some back up. Tsubasa, cover my back." He got several grunts and nods of acknowledgement.

"By Father Sky and Mother Earth!" He heard Lyndis nearly swear. "What ARE those things?!"

"Disgusting, that's what they are," Hector grumbled. "So the dead walk the earth. Guess we'll just have to kill them again!"

"Be careful, everyone!" Eliwood called. "Give these... creatures no quarter! We must banish them from Elibe!"

Itsuki heard stammers and heavy, terrified breathing as the monsters approached with weapons and claws at the ready. He had to give his company credit- after the Mirages, these abominations weren't much to look at, but at least they were somewhat used to fighting them.

As he scanned over the oncoming attackers, he saw the zombies and skeletons among them, but also found strange floating eyeball monsters and canine-like creatures as well. At least it looked as though the giant spiders had decided not to make an appearance.

The monsters charged forward despite swords and spears aimed at them, and Itsuki watched in horror as one of the zombies was impaled on a lance but continued advancing despite the wound, and it slashed its claws at the wielder.

"Do not let your guard down!" Eliwood shouted above the noise of the battle as chaos erupted. Itsuki ducked under an arrow from the direction of the monsters and rushed for a skeleton. He slashed his sword through it, catching its ribs and managing to dismantle it. He grunted as one of the eye monsters turned its gaze on him, and several rings of dark magic appeared around him. He cried out in agony as the rings ripped through his body.

"Itsuki!" Tsubasa stepped around him and stabbed the eye that had attacked him, and it vanished in dark purple smoke. "Are you okay?" She asked as she turned to him. "That looked nasty." He shook his head and straightened up, though he stumbled slightly.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Just..." His eyes flew wide open and he dove forward, knocking Tsubasa down and out of the way of a sword. Tsubasa yelped and turned around, thrusting her lance through the skeleton and knocking it to pieces.

"Itsuki!" she cried as she noticed the slash through his cape and robe, leaving a cut on his back. He trembled slightly as the wound throbbed, and she crouched down next to him.

"I'm okay," he told her. "Are you? Did it hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she said as she shook her head. "Please, be careful. We can't lose you, Itsuki." He frowned as he thought about what Marth had told him, how his life was not his own. But he had no intention of letting other people be hurt in his place, and he looked up to meet her eyes. He grabbed her and shielded her from a burst of dark magic that barely missed them, and he hesitantly pulled away.

"Itsuki..." she said gently. He shook his head vigorously and reached toward her.

He cupped his hand around her neck and pulled her toward him, and he rather fiercely locked his lips with her own. She squeaked, shocked, but leaned forward into his kiss and he felt her muscles slack. After a quick moment, far too soon for his tastes, he pulled away and met her gaze again, then jumped up and stabbed a zombie lumbering toward them. Tsubasa said nothing, instead rejoining the fray as she took aim at a skeleton.

"Son of a bitch!" He heard Touma swear and turned to find him shaking off one of the canines that had clamped onto his armored leg, though Eleonora quickly lodged an arrow in its throat and ended it. Kiria, meanwhile, sent a burst of fire magic forth that made a zombie explode, and Yashiro slid fluidly between his opponents and tormented them as Mamori ran in to finish them off. Itsuki's heart dropped as he noticed the blood, bumps, and limps that they fought through. These monsters were much tougher than the ones they had faced before.

"Hey!" He heard an unfamiliar voice call. "Your bone to pick is with us!"

"Reinforcements!" A Pegasus Knight called from above. "Must be the group Florina mentioned."

"Break through!" Eliwood ordered. "We have to make sure they're safe!" The Lycian army and their allies did as they were told, and Itsuki fell back with his friends as they fended off their attackers.

"Been a while since I've had a good battle," Yashiro said through grit teeth as he blocked a zombie's lash at him by severing its hand from its arm. Mamori lodged her axe in its back, effectively destroying it, and Kiria's magic finished off another lumbering toward them.

"Itsuki!" Touma warned, and Itsuki spun around and leapt back, causing a canine to miss him by hairs. He stabbed it quickly and put an end to it, and Tsubasa knocked another away to allow Eleonora to finish it off.

Finally, it appeared the monsters' numbers were dwindling, and somehow, it looked as though they realized this. They began to retreat, clustering together to defend against the Lycian assault. This proved a fatal mistake, as a powerful burst of light magic erupted in the middle of them, destroying the stragglers.

Panting and wiping blood and sweat from his forehead, Itsuki scanned around to make sure that really was the last of them. He turned to his friends and looked over them, thankful they were all alive and standing.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. "Touma, how's your leg?"

"Sore, but it'll probably just give me some nasty bruises," he reported. "That mutt wasn't able to break the armor." Itsuki nodded.

"Everyone else? You're all relatively unharmed?"

"A few cuts and bumps here and there," Yashiro said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Mamori did a great job keeping them off me," Kiria added, and Mamori smiled sheepishly.

"I'm okay!" The youngest of their group agreed. "Mr. Draug and Mr. Cain gave me really good armor."

"Good," Eleonora said with a bit of a scoff. "What about you, Itsuki? You okay?"

"I'll have to patch my clothes, but I'm okay," he replied. "Thank you all for dealing with this. I'm sorry we've gotten pulled into another fight like this."

"It's what we do," Kiria told him. "We're prepared to fight to protect our home, Itsuki. We were two years ago, and we are now. You just tell us where to go." The others voiced their agreement, and he smiled a bit.

"Thank you, all of you. You're the best friends and allies anyone could ask for."

"Speaking of which," Touma said. "You should probably check in with that other group. I'm sure Chrom would want the lord of Fortuna to introduce himself." Itsuki nodded, and the rest of the group followed him to the head of the army where Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis, Roy, and Lilina stood and the unfamiliar group approached them.

The group consisted of seven people- three women, three men, and a boy around Mamori's age. The man who appeared to be in charge approached the group of lords. He had long red hair under a dark gray-green hat, and he wore a light robe of the same color with a sword tied to his belt.

"Are you the ones in charge of this army?" he asked.

"We are," Eliwood nodded. "I'm Eliwood of Pherae. This is Hector of Ostia, Lyndis of Caelin, Roy, Lilina, and that would be Itsuki of Fortuna, a land separate from our own." Itsuki dipped his head as he joined them. The young man nodded.

"Sorry you had to deal with those freaks," he said. "I'm Joshua. I hail from Jehanna, a desert kingdom on the continent of Magvel. This is Gerik, commander of our troupe, then Marisa, Tethys, her brother Ewan and his teacher Saleh, and our beautiful cleric there is Natasha." Natasha shot him a flustered look, and he grinned at her. "Anyway, we're on orders to follow those monsters and put an end to them, and we're also looking for a young man named Lyon. Have you met him?"

"No, I don't believe so," Eliwood said. "Itsuki? Do you know him?"

"No," Itsuki shook his head. "But these monsters are from your land?" Joshua nodded again. "Do you know anything about a Demon King?" The group from Magvel gained a tense aura about them.

"The Demon King is a scourge from our land," Saleh explained. "An unspeakable force of evil bent on mankind's extinction. Those monsters are his army. We're not sure how these paths between worlds were opened, but he used them to send his foul creatures across them, no doubt looking to conquer and destroy every land they tread on. Now, unfortunately, the Demon King has possessed Lyon, the prince of the Grado Empire, the strongest nation in Magvel."

"Lyon has to be stopped by any means necessary," Joshua added. "We're under orders from the twin prince and princess in charge of our forces- Ephraim and Eirika- to chase down these monsters and find Lyon, wherever he may be. So we split up and followed the monsters to other worlds."

"I see," Eliwood mused. "You are more than welcome to join our army, if you'd like. We're currently trying to put a stop to an evil man named Nergal. Perhaps this Lyon is working with him."

"Father," Roy spoke up, and Eliwood turned to him. "That other boy who was with Nergal before... Maybe that was Lyon."

"What did he look like?" Joshua asked.

"Pale, kind of sickly, tired. Like he was fighting to stay standing. He had really light purplish silver hair. I wish we could tell you more, but he was some distance away from us."

"That sounds like him," Saleh said. "So the Demon King is working with this... Nergal, you said?"

"That seems to be the case," Eliwood agreed with a frown. "Then the situation is even more dire than we thought." He looked up to his companions. "We have to get to the Shrine immediately. Nergal has to be stopped!" He took a step toward Fortuna's lord. "Itsuki, can we rely on your power in this time of need?" Itsuki blinked.

"Um, yeah, of course." He nodded. "I was tasked with stopping the Demon King. Don't worry about us. Fortuna will stand with you." He heard several murmurs of agreement from his companions.

"You have our gratitude," Eliwood said, then turned back to Joshua. "We'll see to our wounded, then be on our way. We can't afford to waste even a moment."

"Natasha and Saleh can help you," Gerik said. "They're both skilled healers."

With that, the group began to disperse, checking on injured soldiers and trying to regroup. Itsuki returned to the rest of Fortuna's company.

"You should get that looked at," Kiria told him.

"I'll let them help some of the worse injuries first," he replied. "Touma, maybe get your leg checked out? Even if it's just bruising, make sure it's okay." Touma nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Everyone else, take some time to rest and recuperate before we move out." Tsubasa caught his eye, and he gestured for her to follow him away from the main group.

Once they were out of earshot, he turned to her and lowered his head.

"Please forgive me for my behavior earlier," he said. "I never should have crossed your personal boundaries like that. I'm sorry."

"Itsuki..." she said gently. "Itsuki, please look at me." He lifted his head and met her gaze. "What... what did that mean?"

"You mean... that?" She nodded. "I..." He fought hard against the urge to look away again as his heart fluttered in his chest. "I realized something, just then. I can't lose you, Tsubasa. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I want to keep everyone safe, but... I especially want to protect you. Because in that moment when you were in real danger..." He felt his face burn. "I finally realized that... Tsubasa, I..." Her cheeks flushed and she chewed her lip slightly as her sparkling eyes held his gaze, and he felt like his ribs could barely contain his heart. He swallowed the knot in his throat. "I love you."

Her eyes widened and a gentle smile appeared on her face, and she blinked back tears. She bowed her head, covering her face briefly.

"Itsuki..." she managed to say as she looked back up at him. "You... You really mean it?"

"I do," he nodded. "I love you, Tsubasa. I... I think I have for a long time. I just never realized it." He grunted as she leapt into his arms, her own wrapped tight around his shoulders.

"I-I can't believe it! I love you too, Itsuki! I... I never would have dreamed you felt the same way..." She pulled back, her hands locked around his neck, and he held her close. He smiled warmly.

"Tsubasa, I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and make you happy. So... Stay at my side, please."

"I will," she said. "Don't you dare leave me! Got it?"

"I've got it!" He laughed. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Her face flushed a bit more. "Um... Could we... Can we try that kiss again?" His smile grew and his eyes softened, and he gently pulled her up against him as she lifted her head, giving him a soft, tender kiss that he gladly returned.


	18. Chapter 18

With an ever-growing army of different realms and eras, the lords had chosen a few elite soldiers to accompany them into a Bern town situated between the capital and the Lycian border. Eliwood had informed Itsuki that they were waiting for an Etruian noble named Pent and his wife, Louise, to return from visiting with Queen Hellene. In the meantime, they were to keep a low profile and try to gather what information they could about the Black Fang and their actions in Bern. The townspeople, meanwhile, were excited for Prince Zephiel's coming-of-age ceremony, a mere ten days away. For reasons he didn't disclose, any topic regarding Zephiel made Roy bristle.

The army had split into smaller groups in order to blend in with the townsfolk, leaving Itsuki in charge of Tsubasa, Caeda, Mamori, Chrom, and Robin. Capes and cloaks hid their armor and weapons as well as possible, and they kept their eyes out for any unusual activity. The townsfolk wandered through the market and square, exchanging friendly greetings, bantering, and discussing Zephiel's ceremony. There were a few mumbles here and there about the uneasy tension with Lycia, but they seemed more confused than knowledgeable.

"Chrom, Itsuki," Robin said in a low voice, catching their attention. His eyes darted across a pond in the middle of the town, and the group nonchalantly peered across to a cluster of somewhat shady individuals with their attention on a muscular man with a large sword strapped to his back.

"I don't like the look of that," Chrom murmured. "Think they're part of the Black Fang?"

"We can't take the chance," Itsuki said. "Let's regroup. Better safe than sorry." They set a brisk pace back toward the Lycian lords, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"Uh oh," Caeda said. "Look." She nodded to the opposing group just as another man broke away from them and hurried toward Eliwood and Roy's group.

"Crud." Itsuki picked up his pace with his companions following.

"They're taking up arms," Chrom noted as they hurried on. "They must be the Fang. To start a fight in a village like this... Does anyone have any honor anymore?"

"Then we have to defend our allies and the townsfolk," Itsuki replied as he reached for his sword. "Get ready, everyone!" Eliwood waved at them as they approached, an urgent look on his eyes.

"We're under attack," he said quickly as they joined him. "Their leader is supposedly one of the Four Fangs- one of the strongest and most skilled of the Black Fang. We must proceed with caution." Robin nodded to Chrom and made his way to Mark to formulate a quick strategy.

"I suppose a dragon would only make things worse for the townsfolk," Roy said, his fingers running across the pack hiding his Dragonstone. "Be careful, Father."

"I will," Eliwood nodded to him.

"All of you had better be!" Lilina added. "We can win this. I know we can."

"Well, if we did it in your time, we can do it now," Hector chuckled. "Don't worry so much. We've got this." They set their defenses and worried villagers began to clear out, seeing a battle brewing.

Out of nowhere, bloodthirsty blades appeared and struck for the Lycians and their allies. Itsuki grunted as he stumbled back after blocking an axe aimed at his head, and he ducked as he parried it and slashed the wielder's side. He leapt back as he dodged the axe again, and this time, his blade found its way into the axeman's abdomen. His foe grunted and flared at him, eyes burning with anger that quickly flickered out.

Before Itsuki had a chance to turn his attention, a blade whizzed passed him, leaving a cut on his cheek. He heard a voice his a swear from nearby, but before he could investigate, a rogue dropped from behind a building with an arrow lodged in his throat courtesy of Eleonora.

Itsuki wiped away the blood trickling down the side of his face and hurried to aid Tsubasa with a small group of adversaries that had caught up with her and Mamori. He stabbed a bowman flanking them before his target had a chance to notice him, then rushed to Tsubasa's side to cover her. Adrenaline slammed through his veins as his heart pounded, focused on nothing but keeping himself and his companions alive against these lethal adversaries.

By the time Eliwood and his group managed to break through to the Black Fang's leader, the Fortuna group and their former Mirages had regrouped and were attempting to deal with deep cuts, limps, bruises, and burns from magic. Itsuki felt dizzy with the smell of blood in his nose. He looked up as two of their newest allies, Joshua and Natasha, joined them, and Natasha went about healing injuries while Joshua defended her. Itsuki thanked her for her aid as his exhaustion evaporated, and he and several of his friends went to keep the Black Fang off the Lycian lords while they faced the Mad Dog.

With a final strike from Lyndis's blade, the leader of the assassins fell to one knee as his sword slipped from his fingers. He looked up, glaring at the lords, but as Itsuki drew closer, he saw conflict in the man's eyes.

"Are you well?" Eliwood asked, surprising his comrades as he lowered his blade.

"I lost," the man huffed. "My brother tried to warn me. You're strong... too strong." He lowered his head, then took up his sword and heaved himself to his feet. "But I will not die quite so easily!"

"What?!" Eliwood lifted his sword again as Hector and Lyndis both prepared to leap to his defense, and behind him, Roy tensed with his hand gripping his own blade.

"You'll go with me!" the Mad Dog yelled, and Hector started to intercept him as he took aim for Pherae's lord. But Eliwood shoved him back and, to the others' shock, dropped his sword.

"Do as you must," he said plainly. Itsuki heard Roy stifle a concerned yelp for his father. The Mad Dog kept his sword ready, but he hesitated.

"Huh?" He stared at Eliwood. "What did you... Why?"

"I noticed something during the battle," Eliwood replied calmly. You did your best to keep the villagers clear of the fighting, just as we did."

"Of course," the man said. "They have nothing to do with this. You are our target, not them."

"You are not evil," Eliwood continued. "The Black Fang fights with honor. So why is it that we are enemies?"

"It's your fault!" the Mad Dog barked, desperation creeping into his voice. "You're evil..." he grit his teeth. "Bah! None of this makes sense! Sonia told Father that you're a band of criminals. Father agreed, and I obeyed, but..." He lowered his sword, exhaustion overtaking him.

"Sonia?" Eliwood frowned. "Isn't that...?"

"I'm going to withdraw for the moment," he huffed. "I'll be back when this is all straightened out."

"Very well. ...Do you need help? Your injuries..." The Mad Dog scoffed at his offer.

"I'm staying my blade. That doesn't mean I need your charity." With that, he turned and left, stumbling a bit as he went. The remaining members of the Black Fang departed as well, though they seemed confused. Once they had gone, Eliwood nearly collapsed himself, and Roy hurried over to him.

"Forgive me," he said. "I wanted to speak with him at least once."

"Don't worry, it's fine," Lyndis assured him as she helped him back to his feet opposite Roy. "At least we learned a little something about our opponent." Hector nodded.

"The Black Fang seems to have some honor after all," Eliwood mused as he straightened up. Perhaps they really are just being used by Nergal. We should talk to their head, Brendan Reed."

"Perhaps we can solve this without any more fighting," Lyndis agreed.

"I don't like this," Hector huffed as he swung his axe over his shoulder. "This is a terrible plan." Eliwood frowned and turned to the other lord in their company.

"Maybe so... Itsuki, what do you think? How would you go about this?" Itsuki blinked, caught off guard, and Chrom wasn't nearby to give him a sign.

"Well, I..." He scratched his chin. "Of course, I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. That man seemed confused by his orders, and apparently that other woman- Sonia?- she put them up to this. I think we need to try to speak to their leader WITHOUT her being in the way."

"Hmph," Hector shrugged. "We should get back to camp. Maybe Pent has something for us." Eliwood and Lyndis murmured their agreements and they started to regroup, but as they began to head back, an ill feeling swept over Itsuki and made him feel sick.

"Um..." He grumbled. He looked up in the way their adversary had departed, and he frowned. He glanced back to the others, then crept off to investigate.

This strange sense of his took him just outside town, and he made his way through bushes and underbrush. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a body lying on the ground, and he picked up his pace. As he drew closer, he found it was the man they had just battled, and he was all alone.

"Hey!" He skidded over and knelt down at the man's side. "Are you okay? What happened?" His injuries before hadn't been life-threatening- Eliwood had made sure of it. But... As Itsuki heaved him over, his stomach churned and he felt the color drain from his face as he realized the man was dead. He panted a bit as he scanned over the body, but he couldn't find any sign of any new injuries. But something wasn't right, even beyond his death. There was a certain feeling about him, something unnatural. Itsuki took a breath to steady himself and placed one hand on the man's chest, the other holding his pendant. Maybe he could at least figure out what had happened.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_ he began, a soft glow illuminating from his pendant. _"Destined to seek..."_ As he sang quietly, he felt sick inside, and an ache in his body quickly exploded into immense pain. He grit his teeth as he tried to fight through it. _"Life beyond... the shore, just out of..._ GYAH!" He cried out and collapsed, panting, as pain wracked his body, destroying his will to continue. He lay there, trembling, and waited for the agony to slowly subside, leaving him wondering what in the world had caused it. Something told him it had something to do with whatever had caused the man's death, but that was all he knew.

After some time, his body recovered enough for him to get to his feet, though he felt weak and nauseous. He trudged back toward town and caught up with the last of the troops as they were leaving, and caught sight of his friends searching for something.

"There he is!" Eleonora called, and the others quickly hurried over to him.

"Where did you run off to?!" Tsubasa demanded. "We were worried about you!"

"I'm sorry." He dipped his head. "I thought I heard something, and I wanted to make sure the Fang wasn't going back on their word. I..." He frowned. "It turned out to be nothing."

"Are you sure?" Touma asked. "You look like hell, man. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Itsuki replied. "I just need a chance to recover from that battle."

"Then let's get you back to camp," Kiria said. "You do look awful, Itsuki. You need to get some rest." He nodded and didn't bother fighting as Touma grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulders to help support him, and Tsubasa walked along his other side with concern on her face.

"I'll be fine," he assured them. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure you take care of yourselves too." They murmured their agreements and headed back to camp.


	19. Chapter 19

Pent and his wife Louise had returned from their audience with Queen Hellene to inform Eliwood and his companions that she had given them a task in exchange for learning the location of the Shrine of Seals. In order to complete the coming of age ceremony for Zephiel, they needed a Bern royal treasure: the Fire Emblem. It had been stolen from the castle, and Hellene suspected that King Desmond was involved in order to keep Zephiel from officially becoming his heir. Desmond doted on his daughter Guinivere almost blindly and refused to acknowledge Zephiel's talents. Lyndis had explained to Itsuki later on that Guinivere's mother was a mistress of Desmond, and the marriage between him and Hellene was anything but happy.

"That's so sad," Tsubasa said once Itsuki had rendezvoused with his friends.

"Politics make strange bedfellows," Yashiro remarked plainly, and Kiria nodded.

"Anyway, Eliwood and the others need a way into Bern Keep," Itsuki explained. "To look for clues and the like. Roy told me that he's pretty sure King Desmond is responsible for the Emblem's disappearance, but we need to be sure."

"I suggested a distraction of some kind," Chrom added. "They seemed to like the idea, but we're not sure what."

"We don't want to make them tighten their defenses," Robin added. "So a skirmish is out of the question, plus Mark told me that Bern has one of the strongest militaries in Elibe. We'd risk major injury if we tried to engage even their patrols."

"So we need a diplomatic diversion," Kiria said. "But if Desmond is so set on not having the ceremony, he probably isn't feeling too welcoming to foreign dignitaries. Plus we need to keep a low profile, especially if he is working with the Black Fang. Who knows if he's had any contact with that Lyon guy?"

"I think I have an idea," Itsuki said with a smile. "We'll use the ceremony to our advantage. We'll just need maybe an hour to prepare... and maybe some money to get supplies. Can anyone play a lute?" They glanced at each other, bewildered.

"I play some guitar," Touma said. "I could probably do something."

"If you need a musician, what about Nils?" Eleonora asked, and Itsuki shook his head.

"He's too high profile. After all, we'll need an audience with the king."

After explaining the plan, and their credentials, to Eliwood and the others, Itsuki and his friends spent about half an hour gathering up what they needed. Once they were prepared, the army marched for Bern Keep, taking side roads or avoiding them altogether in order to avoid unwanted attention. Their destination lay high in the mountains, naturally defended against invaders. Bern was apparently home to the only wyverns in Elibe, so attacking from the sky was hardly an option either.

"I don't see any sentries," Cain noticed. "We'd never dream of having the palace unguarded like this. But I can see why they don't feel the need to have guards posted."

"I agree," Caeda nodded. "Even the lack of lookouts is a display of power. They are confident that they won't be attacked, and I can see why."

"Itsuki!" Eliwood called, and Itsuki hurried up to the front of the group. "We're nearly at the gates. Are you and your companions ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Once we have their attention, I'll give you the signal. You'll probably be on your own to get out, though. Granted, Touma's pretty good at causing a scene if he needs to." Eliwood smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, my friend. This isn't your fight, yet you risk your lives for us. I will never be able to repay your kindness." Itsuki dipped his head, and Eliwood turned to his fellow lords. "Roy, can I trust you to stand watch out here?"

"Of course," Roy nodded. "Don't worry, Father. I'll watch out for Mother and Uncle Nils." Eliwood placed his hand on his son's shoulder, then turned to Hector and Lyndis. The three of them donned hoods and scarves to help hide their identities, then Eliwood nodded to Itsuki. Fortuna's lord turned to his friends and smiled.

"All right. Everyone ready?" he asked as he adjusted his new clothing to conceal his sword better.

"I don't know if this plan is genius or insane," Touma laughed. "Either way, it'll be fun."

As discussed, Touma led the way up to the castle with the rest of Fortuna and the Lycian lords clustered behind him. There were two soldiers stationed at the front gate, and they stared at the approaching group.

"Greetings, good sirs!" Touma said enthusiastically. "We've come seeking an audience with His Majesty, King Desmond." The soldiers exchanged a bewildered glance.

"Under what business?" one asked.

"We wish to offer our services for Prince Zephiel's coming-of-age ceremony," Touma replied. "We are a group of performers. We call ourselves Fortuna." Once again, the guards looked at each other.

"Does His Majesty have entertainment for the banquet?" one asked, and the other shrugged.

"Er, I don't know." He turned to the visitors. "Follow me. I'll let His Majesty know you're here."

"Thank you so much!" Touma dipped his head, and they followed the guard into the castle.

It was a beautiful place, though strangely, it didn't have the same warm and welcoming quality as Archanea's palace or Ylisstol's castle. Perhaps it was simply the atmosphere or the mood set by the one sitting on the throne. Itsuki highly doubted that Marth or Chrom would involve themselves in such shady endeavors for as petty reasons as Desmond supposedly had. The guard stopped them outside the throne room and excused himself, disappearing inside for a moment. And for that moment, they were alone.

"Okay, go," Itsuki whispered to the Lycian lords, and they nodded and slipped silently into the halls. The others fidgeted a bit until the guard came back.

"His Majesty will see you now," he reported, and gestured for them to enter. They gave him their thanks and went into the throne room, where they bowed to Desmond in his seat of power. A finely dressed woman stood at his side and several imperial guards were stationed around the room.

"Let's get this over with," the king huffed. "What are you here for?"

"Your Majesty, we are Fortuna, a traveling group of performers," Touma said. "We have come in hopes that you will allow us to perform for you and your guests for the prince's coming-of-age ceremony." Desmond stiffened slightly.

"I have no need for you," he nearly spat. "Unless you have other business that isn't wasting my time, begone."

"Is... everything well, Your Majesty?" Kiria asked. "Has a problem come up? Or do you already have entertainment for the evening?" Desmond glared at her, but her face of concern didn't waver.

"No, of course not. Everything is on schedule," he said.

"All we ask for is the honor of performing for you and your noble guests," Touma added. "We don't seek payment. The opportunity is plenty enough." Desmond studied the group a moment longer, then leaned back in his throne and relaxed. He even smiled a bit.

"Fine, fine. I guess it won't hurt to see what you can do. Impress me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" several of them said, and they got to their feet and took their positions with Kiria in front, Eleonora and Tsubasa behind her, and Touma was armed with a lute while Itsuki had a small set of drums similar to bongos. They could only hope this would go as well as they wanted, given a distinct difference in style than they were used to performing in.

Kiria took a breath, and Touma began playing a version of the introduction to her most famous song while Itsuki added soft percussion. On cue, Kiria began to sing.

"I'm breaking down- all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now. You're the one who takes it all away, my solitude, and all my pain..." Tsubasa and Eleonora joined her as backup singers.

"Reincarnation... Realization... Reincarnation..."

"I want to disappear..." Kiria continued, dancing and spinning as she sung. "I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night. 'Cause everybody hides... They run and hide from their real feelings." Desmond watched them with interest, though his face was otherwise hard to read. "And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know. But I already got that's the status quo."

Itsuki and Touma added more force to their instruments while Mamori and Yashiro clapped along.

"I'm breaking down- all the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now. But what if I'm just lying to myself? If even now, you still want me when I am hurt, wandering lost in the rain. Then at least help me destroy it all- my solitude, and all my pain." Eleonora and Tsubasa joined her once again.

"Reincarnation... Realization... Reincarnation..."

"I want to be reborn."

Itsuki and Touma finished with a flourish, and once they had, silence filled the throne room. Kiria panted a bit, perhaps from nerves, as she held her final position, as did Tsubasa and Eleonora. After a moment, the woman at Desmond's side began applauding softly, though the king did not.

"You have talent, certainly," he mused. "But not what I'd be interested in hiring. Unless you can show me something special, we're done here." Itsuki and the others exchanged an alarmed glance. No doubt Eliwood and the others needed more time.

"Um..." he huffed. What was so special that Desmond wanted to see? Itsuki doubted they had much of a second chance.

Before they had any inkling of discussing it, Yashiro stepped forward and began to perform.

"I break through any limit keeping me from my goal," he began, his voice as fierce as always. "Till the dawn of an awakened new world under my control."

This had apparently piqued Desmond's interest, and Yashiro shot a glance at both Touma and Itsuki to begin playing. They scrambled a bit to comply but fell into rhythm as Yashiro began to dance.

"I could never forget the ice-cold memory, yet I'll forge on with a fire burning in me," he sang. "Beyond the darkness, what awaits? No matter what, it must be fate. I'll walk my path blindly. Shining illusions deceive my heart and try to lead me astray. But with this absolute power, unleash it all... and tear through the pain."

Yashiro had certainly captured Desmond's interest, and he knew it. His voice sharpened yet remained as clear as always, and Itsuki and Touma tried to keep up. "I break through any limit keeping me from my goal. I can feel the flames burning ever higher in my soul. Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame of your wounded love. In the end, only those with power are the ones who rise above."

Once again, after they completed the song, silence surrounded them. Then, Desmond laughed heartily and clapped his hands.

"That's more like it!" He grinned. "I like you, boy. What's your name?"

"Yashiro, Your Majesty," he replied as he bowed.

"All right. If you, Yashiro, direct your motley crew here, then I'll consider allowing you to perform. Do we have a deal?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Yashiro replied. "Your will be done." Just then, a soldier entered the throne room, apologized for the intrusion, and hurried to mutter something in the king's ear. Desmond did not look pleased.

"That boy..." he muttered and got to his feet. "Come back the morning of the ceremony. I'll see to you then." Without waiting for any kind of acknowledgement, he left the room. The stationed guards looked at each other, and one approached the group.

"His Majesty has spoken," he said. "You will take your leave now and return as he has ordered."

"Fine," Touma said. "Come on, everybody. Let's move." The others followed him out of the room, and once they were headed for the main gates, Yashiro tapped Itsuki on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"Know your audience," he said simply, and Itsuki smiled helplessly. That was all that was said, and they left the castle with hope that Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis had managed to uncover something and escape undetected.


	20. Chapter 20

"The Black Fang has the Fire Emblem," Eliwood reported once he and his friends had escaped from Bern Keep. True to their fears, King Desmond had made a deal with the Black Fang to hold onto the Fire Emblem until after Zephiel's ceremony was scheduled, making it impossible for him to claim his rightful place as heir to the throne.

"I don't like all this," Touma complained as they marched south, following the Black Fang's trail in order to find their hideout. "This political family stuff is making my head hurt."

"It does seem like something straight out of a fantasy novel," Kiria remarked. "Truth is stranger than fiction, I suppose."

"Whatever the case, we have to sever the Demon King's resources in this world," Itsuki said.

"Indeed," Chrom spoke up as he and Robin caught up with Fortuna's group. "I've been talking with Robin about our ordeal two years ago, and he's come up with an interesting theory." He nodded to his tactician.

"If I may," he spoke up, and Itsuki nodded as well. "From the sound of it, your world is not as closely tied to ours and the others as they are to each other. Prior to Gharnef's mettling, your world had an immense amount of untapped power, or at least power that hasn't been touched in decades or even centuries. It could even be that the last time your world saw any kind of connection to another was when your ancestor, whoever that was, crossed over." He pointed to Itsuki's pendant. "Namely, the reason you have dragon blood. But getting back to my point." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I believe the power of your world has developed a method of protecting itself from foreign invaders, which could even be why Gharnef had to siphon Performa from people of that world before he could even begin to do anything as heinous as what he was planning."

"Even the Shadow Dragon had no need for that much power," Caeda pointed out as she and Cain joined them. "Forgive me for interrupting."

"Don't worry about it." Robin smiled. "That actually helps my theory. Gharnef intended to resurrect Medeus in your world, but he couldn't- not without help. However, once he was able to start tapping into that power, the results proved nearly catastrophic, and you had to tap into that same power in order to stop it."

"...Meaning?" Itsuki asked.

"Meaning that power of your world is well defended, but once that defense is broken, it could mean apocalypse. So we need to do everything we can to stop the Demon King from being able to reach that power. Cutting off his other resources sounds like a good place to start."

"That's the plan," Itsuki said. "So let's find this world's Fire Emblem as soon as we can, then get home."

Some time later, Touma, Eleonora, and Mamori were complaining about trekking through the snow falling in the mountains of Bern. Itsuki shivered a bit but kept his remarks to himself, hoping to remain as a positive example for those around him. He peered through the falling snow and wind and found what looked like an ancient castle ahead.

"That must be it," Chrom noticed. "You'd best rendezvous with the other lords, my friend." Itsuki nodded and bade his friends well before hurrying up, tromping through snow drifts toward Eliwood and the others with Chrom at his side.

In addition to the three Lycian lords, Itsuki found Roy, Lilina, Ninian, Nils, Mark, a knight named Marcus, and Joshua and Gerik at the head of the army as well.

"This fortress must be their headquarters," Eliwood was saying.

"Let's see what we can find!" Lyndis said with perhaps just a bit too much excitement.

"Right!" Hector agreed. "Follow my lead!" He started off across the snow with Lyndis hot on his heels, and Eliwood stared after them.

"...Why do those two seem to be having so much fun?" He muttered. "Come on, everyone. Let's make sure they're not running into trouble." The others hurried after them at as cautious a pace as possible, and they slowed down once they reached the surprisingly unguarded entrance to the castle.

"I wonder if they try to make the place look as uninhabited as possible," Chrom said quietly. "Perhaps that's why they have no sentries posted."

"Maybe," Itsuki murmured.

"What a complicated place," Hector was saying up ahead. Eliwood motioned for silence.

"It's little more than whispers, but I can hear human voices," he said. Lyndis listened hard and pinpointed a source of the sound.

"Over there!" She pointed down a decrepit corridor. "Let's go take a look."

"Marcus," Eliwood said quickly. "Wait here with Ninian, Nils, and everyone else. Be ready to escape at any time. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, sir," Marcus dipped his head. "I will not fail."

"Roy, I'd like you with me," Eliwood continued. "You too, Lilina. And Itsuki, would you accompany us?"

"Of course," he replied and turned to his companion. "Chrom, do me a favor and stay with the others. I'll be fine, but if something happens, I'd rather you stayed back to help protect everyone." Chrom didn't look pleased, nor was he probably used to taking orders, but he nodded.

"Very well. Be careful, all of you." He, Marcus, and the visitors from Magvel retreated, leaving the lords and Mark to sneak through the corridor with Lyndis in the lead, her footsteps silent.

"Really? You're giving me a mission?" An excited and rather young voice said. "Really and truly?! Mother!"

"I am, and a very important job at that," another older female voice replied. "It's for the king of Bern." The lords peered into a large room that appeared to once have been a dining hall where a green-haired girl was talking to a woman with black hair, pale skin, and strikingly red lips. She didn't look entirely... natural. A scruffy, middle-aged man stood next to her

"The king?" The girl repeated. "Such an important job... for me?"

"Sonia, I'm against this," the man said firmly. "Giving such a dangerous job to this child?"

"Father?" the girl asked, confusing Itsuki. She looked nothing like him or the woman.

"You're right, this really is a job for your sons," Sonia said. "However, we've seen nothing of them since their last report." Itsuki thought he detected a bit of a sneer in her voice.

"Lloyd... Linus..." the girl murmured. Itsuki frowned. Could the man he found dead be one of those two? The man tensed, but said nothing.

"So my daughter will do this," Sonia went on. "And I will have no complaints from you about it." The man looked visibly shaken by her words, and he turned and left through a door opposite the one the lords were spying through.

"Father!" the girl called after him.

"You may do as you please!" Sonia scoffed.

"But..." A look from her mother silenced the girl.

"First, business!" Sonia continued. "Jaffar! Come!" From seemingly out of nowhere came a red-haired man in a hood, his hand resting on a dagger's hilt.

"Jaffar!" The girl greeted as he approached them.

"Look, that man!" Lyndis hissed from their hiding place. "He was at the Dragon's Gate."

"Nergal's henchman," Hector agreed. "No doubt about it."

"Jaffar, should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt?" the girl asked. He didn't answer, and Sonia scowled at him.

"Must you be so discourteous?" She snapped. "It really is quite irritating." She shook her head. "You heard the king's request, did you not?"

"Prince Zephiel..." Jaffar murmured barely loud enough for the lords to hear. "He wants him assassinated." Roy grunted softly and grit his teeth. The news didn't sit well with anyone else either.

"What? The prince? The king wants to kill the prince?" The girl asked. "Why? He's his son, isn't he?"

"Nino! Be quiet," Sonia scolded, and Nino shrank back.

"I'm sorry." Sonia sighed and turned her attention back to Jaffar.

"Jaffar, this mission is yours," she said. "And you're to take Nino." Jaffar stared at her.

"You're not serious," he said flatly.

"Yes, I'm serious," Sonia replied firmly. "This girl is my daughter. She must prove herself as soon as possible." Jaffar stayed stone silent for a moment.

"Don't do this," he said. "This is too much for her." Nino looked between him and her mother, concerned and eager at the same time.

"As long as you're with her, there should be no problem," Sonia said as she crossed her arms. "I'll brook no disagreement. We must have the king in our debt. Those are Lord Nergal's explicit orders." Once again, Jaffar didn't reply. "Nino," she turned to her supposed daughter. "You understand the consequences if you fail, don't you?" A flicker of panic flashed across the girl's face.

"Um, yes," she nodded.

"Then we're off to the prince's manse," Sonia said. "I'll provide more details on the way there." Nino nodded and she and Jaffar left the room in the same direction the man had gone. Sonia, however, stayed behind a moment longer. "Kenneth!" She called. Another man approached her from another entryway.

"Yes, Lady Sonia," he dipped his head.

"Where is Brendan?" She demanded. "He just left the room."

"He went outside with Jan," Kenneth reported.

"I wonder what that was about," she mused, then shook her head. "I'll deal with it later. Listen, Kenneth. You're in charge of the guard while I'm gone. Do not let anything happen to the item."

"Understood." He nodded. "I will guard it with my life." With that, they both departed, and the lords stepped away from their door as they processed what they had overheard.

"Do they seriously mean to assassinate the prince?" Eliwood finally said in disbelief. Roy was practically grinding his teeth behind his father, and Lilina looked concerned if not a bit surprised.

"On the orders of the king, it would seem," Hector let out a breath. "Unbelievable."

"The Emblem is essential to the prince's ceremony, right?" Lyndis said. "It'll be useless if the prince is dead!"

"We must stop the assassination!" Eliwood agreed. "The girl, Nino... If we speak to her, she might understand."

"Jaffar is a dangerous man, but..." Lyndis frowned. "We have no other course of action."

"If I may," Roy spoke up, though his voice was flat. "Maybe I shouldn't be saying this, but... Nino bears a striking resemblance to twin mages that fought alongside me. I think she may be their mother. So if history stays on course, we may very well win her over to our side."

"Excellent," Eliwood smiled. "Let's get moving- first, the Emblem, then to the prince." As they started to depart, hurried footsteps came down the corridor- footsteps belonging to Tsubasa.

"Itsuki!" She panted as he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "E-everyone... The Black Fang is getting ready for battle!"

"Here? Now?!" Eliwood demanded, and she nodded briskly.

"Ch-Chrom and Sir Marcus are trying to mobilize our allies," she reported. Itsuki started to say something, but a light flashed before them, and from it, Kenneth appeared.

"Hello, trespassers," he said with a bit of a smirk. "I bid you welcome. Imagine, the stronghold of a guild of assassins, infiltrated. Quite amusing, isn't it?" He chortled, and the lords scowled at him. "However, you shall not leave. Sonia has given me authority while she is away."

"You..." Eliwood began to say as he looked over the man's robes. "You're a holy man. What are you doing here?" Itsuki gave a closer look to Kenneth as he gently pushed Tsubasa behind him. Perhaps these were the clothes of a priest in this world. It certainly seemed that way.

"Are you referring to my relationship with the 'gods?'" Kenneth scoffed. "Are you still held in thrall of such a concept? You've met Lord Nergal, haven't you?" The Lycians and their allies tensed further. "Then there is something you must know. Gods are lies created in the weakness of all mankind. If a god truly exists, then it is my lord Nergal. Only him." This did not sit well with them. Religion wasn't something Itsuki gave much thought to, save a New Years' trip to the temple to ask for luck, but saying a madman like Nergal was their only god was a terrifying belief.

"Insane," Eliwood said through a clenched jaw.

"Eliwood!" Hector smacked his arm. "Waste no time with that madman! Let's get out of-"

"We can't!" They looked up to find Nils hurrying toward them with Ninian close behind. "There's something blocking our way," Nils said. "We can't get out!"

"That man," Ninian seemed in another world. "The one in front of you... A surge of evil..."

"Nothing is more beautiful than the suffering of men," Kenneth smiled. "When I'm watching, I'm afloat in an ocean of pure bliss... And I will watch you for a long, long time." A light flashed around him, and once it dissipated, he was gone.

"Sheesh, next he's gonna tell us how the apocalypse is the most dramatic event in entertainment history," Tsubasa muttered.

"Don't worry," Ninian was saying. "He's still close... Somewhere in this building."

"We've got to defeat him and destroy this barrier!" Nils said urgently. "Otherwise we'll never get out!"

"Mark, we have to find that man and escape this place," Eliwood said quickly to their tactician. "What are your orders?" Mark nodded and pointed down the corridor, and they quickly headed to regroup with the rest of their allies.

"Mother, are you okay?" Roy asked as he came to Ninian's side opposite Nils. Her gentle red gaze found him and she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, my dear. My sense of darkness and evil power... it's simply a part of my being." He nodded and looked between her and her brother.

"Mother, Uncle Nils, please, stay with me. I'll protect you."

"Milord!" Marcus called as they met up. "Forgive me. The Fang seems only to show up when they wish to be seen."

"Don't worry, Marcus," Eliwood assured him. "We'll just have to fight our way out."

"Everything okay?" Chrom asked as he hurried to Itsuki's side, who nodded.

"I'll explain things later, but Prince Zephiel is in danger. We have to find the Emblem and escape as soon as possible."

The lords and their allies set a formation under Mark's direction. The Black Fang's fortress was separated into several structures among a courtyard, and snow had piled up between them.

"Kiria! Ellie! Robin!" Itsuki called as he found them among their companions. "Clear a path. Anything that comes from those doorways, shoot them down. I'm willing to bet they're a lot more used to the snow than we are."

"Snow," he heard Roy repeat behind him. "Duh." He turned to his mother. "I mean it. Stay close to me. Both of you. Father!" Eliwood whirled around to him. "Don't panic, okay? I'll be fine! Once we get inside, I'll show them just what I can do."

"Um, all right," Eliwood replied, then turned his attention to an approaching rogue with a dagger at the ready. As per Itsuki's orders, Eleonora's arrow shot him down before he had a chance to strike for the Lycian lord. Meanwhile, Hector and Gerik came running toward the Fortuna group with a handful of their respective allies.

"Mark says he wants your lot to join us in attacking the main doors to the south," Hector said quickly. "Eliwood, Roy, and the others will go north to the western door. Except... you." He pointed at Eleonora. "Ellie, right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"Mark wants you to join Eliwood. There are several Wyvern Riders flying in from the north- shoot them down."

"You have Wil, Rebecca, and Wolt, don't you?" Robin asked before Itsuki or Eleonora could say anything. "I see Wyverns coming from the east too. Kiria and I can handle some, but it would help if we had Ellie's arrows too." Hector frowned, seeing as he would rather be imbedding his axe between an enemy's eyes than discussing this, but a call from Mark confirmed that Robin was correct.

"You're the boss!" Hector yelled back. "Fine. Ellie, shoot THOSE riders down."

"Can do." She winked. "Leave 'em to me!"

"I'll help you," Saleh said as he came forward, tome in hand. "My wind magic will clip their wings soon enough. Leave your wounded to me too. Natasha and Joshua will be accompanying Lord Eliwood."

"All right." Itsuki nodded. "Unless anyone has a problem with it, Robin, you're in charge. Tell us where to go." Robin smirked.

"Break open those doors!" He commanded. "This castle is old and I don't see any sign of reinforcement on them. They should come down rather easily. If Mark and I have the same idea, we'll swarm the Fang from both entrances and assault Kenneth together. Chrom."

"Yeah?" The Ylissean replied.

"Do what you do best- time to break stuff." Chrom eyed him, but smiled. With that, they tore forth as much as the snow would allow and Eleonora drew back an arrow aimed at one of the approaching Wyvern Riders. It shot through the air and pierced the Wyvern's wing, and both mount and rider came crashing down. Hector and Itsuki led their comrades to the southern door, and a quick call from Kiria stopped them.

"I sense magic on the other side," she reported. "Mages, perhaps?"

"She's right," Saleh nodded and cast his wind magic to cut the other Wyvern Rider from the sky.

"Then we'll be ready for them." Chrom squared himself and took several steps back, then launched himself with Falchion stabbing forth. The doors splintered open, leaving him with a few scratches and wounds that he ignored as Tsubasa and Mamori rushed in behind him and ambushed the mages before they could react. Once they fell to the cold stone floor, the Fortuna and Lycian group formed up inside and looked around for signs of other adversaries.

"The Magic presence here is strong," Saleh noticed. "Likely many mages and spell casters of other types follow that priest. Be careful." Sure enough, a burst of strong fire magic erupted right near Hector, who swore as he scrambled to escape it. A mage hurried around the corner of a wall keeping them from progressing further into the fortress, dodging an arrow from Eleonora. As he prepared another spell, Touma rushed in and stabbed his lance forth, and the magic summoned died as quickly as its caster.

"Touma!" Robin tried to call out a warning, but it was too late. Another mage came forth and a great burst of ice struck Touma, and he cried out as it broke apart and razed his skin and cut his clothing. He fell to one knee, panting, as Yashiro sprinted to his side and cut down the mage before he had a chance to finish their friend off. Itsuki, meanwhile, hurried over and winced at Touma's wounds.

"Touma, say something!" He pleaded. "Are you okay?"

"Hurts like hell," Touma managed to say. "But I'm alive." He looked up at Itsuki with a clenched jaw and his eyes squinted in pain as he tried to catch his breath. Itsuki looked up, alarmed, as the air around them crackled, and he yelled a quick "sorry!" as he shoved a groaning Touma out of the way just as a bolt of thunder magic struck him, stunning him and wracking his body with pain as he felt his heart falter briefly. He blacked out and crumpled to the floor, shaking.

"Itsuki, Touma, retreat!" Hector ordered. "Saleh, get them back on their feet. Everyone else, we gotta find where that bolt came from!"

"G-go," Itsuki barely managed to say, all he could give as an order to follow the Ostian lord. Tsubasa knelt down and switched between checking on him and Touma, though he couldn't help but notice how she lingered on him.

"Itsuki..." she said gently. He struggled to lift his arm and push her toward their objective.

"Go," he repeated. He couldn't see her face with his own against the stone, but it took a moment before he heard her footsteps leave him.

"Get him first!" Touma cried out as Saleh came to them with a staff in hand. Itsuki didn't have the energy or the position to argue, now that he knew what it felt like to be electrocuted.

"You're going to be fine," the Sage told him as a light illuminated from the orb atop his staff. "Your magical resistance isn't very strong, Lord Itsuki. You're lucky that didn't kill you. But as long as you draw breath, I can heal your wounds." The staff's healing magic spread across Itsuki's body and brought relief with it, but it still took him a moment to collect himself.

"I'll be okay," he said as he looked up at Saleh. "Please, go help Touma." Saleh nodded and hurried to the red-haired young man to heal him. Itsuki took a breath and slowly and shakily got to his feet, then retrieved his sword and gave Touma a hand to steady him. "Thank you so much for your help," he said to the sage.

"My pleasure," Saleh replied with a solemn smile. "It is the least I can do." The three of them quickly made their way through the fortress to catch up with their allies, who had rejoined with Eliwood's group and cornered Kenneth and a couple other members of the Black Fang in a back room.

"You're doing much better than I had anticipated," their leader noticed. "But it is about time to put an end to this."

"Kenneth," Roy shoved his way to the front of the group, positioning himself between the assassins and his parents. He held his sword in one hand and had something else hidden between his back and his cape in the other. "Listen closely. I will give you and your lot three chances to lay down your weapons and surrender the Fire Emblem. Should you comply, we will spare you. But if you refuse, I can promise you a quick and unpleasant death."

"I wish I could offer you the same thing," Kenneth practically sneered. "But if you surrender, we will finish you all quickly."

"Strike one," Roy growled. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Surrender the Fire Emblem or face the consequences." The Black Fang members readied their weapons and tomes, and Itsuki could swear he felt the already chilly air around them grow even colder.

"The price of failure is death," Kenneth said. "We will slay you or die in battle. There will be no surrender."

"Strike two," Roy said in a low voice, and his Dragonstone peeked out from behind his cape. "One more chance, all of you, or I will hold nothing back."

"You?" Kenneth laughed. "Do you intend to take all of us on by yourself?"

"It's barely worth my time, but yes," Roy replied. "Care to see what I have in mind?"

"Roy..." Ninian murmured behind him. His grip on the Dragonstone tightened.

"I do not fear one fool who can barely handle a blade," Kenneth said. "Do your worst, whelp." Roy's eyes widened, and he slipped the Dragonstone back in his pouch.

"My father taught me everything I know about swordplay," he snapped. "And I will gladly show you the power capable of destroying darkness that I have acquired." He took a step back and held his sword behind him, then lifted it skyward as flame enveloped it. Kenneth and his subordinates stared, wide-eyed, at him. With fire reflected in his ice blue eyes, Roy lunged for the mad priest and struck mercilessly with flame and metal alike. Within a heartbeat, Kenneth lay collapsed on the stone, clinging to his fading life.

"Does this mean... that I... lose..." The last of the life in his eyes faded, and Roy lowered the sword to his side as Eliwood stepped in front of him.

"We gave him a chance to surrender, and we will do the same for you," he said to the few remaining Black Fang members. "No one has to know. If you value your lives, lay down your weapons. But I promise you as heir to the throne of Pherae that I will see no harm come to you." The Fang members looked at each other and their opponents warily.

"...They are not evil," one of them finally said. "We have no reason to continue this fight."

"We have our orders," another replied. "We must protect the Fire Emblem."

"Do you realize why?" Roy demanded. "King Desmond is using you for his own selfish reasons. Not only is he trying to stop Prince Zephiel's ceremony, he wishes to have his own son assassinated! Is this what your leader, Brendan Reed, would want?" Again, the assassins looked at each other.

"No," one of them said and threw his weapon to the ground. "The Black Fang fights with honor to protect the people. We never would have agreed to any of this before that vile Sonia came." He dipped his head to Eliwood, who gave him a solemn nod.

"Sonia is working for a madman named Nergal," the Pheraean lord said. "I will not ask you to fight with us- I understand that would mean certain death if you were discovered. But please, at least let us continue our journey to put an end to his schemes." It took some time, but one by one, the other assassins dropped their weapons.

"You are a good man, Lord Eliwood," one said. "We are in debt to your merciful heart. Please... if you are able, free us from that witch."

"I will," he replied. "All of you, be careful. Go into hiding or fight in your own way, whatever path you wish to take. But know we are not your enemies." He paused. "But can you tell us where the Emblem is?"

"Kenneth had it," Roy said. "I could tell when I struck him." He gave his sword a quick jostle. "Don't ask how." He knelt down and searched the fallen priest, and a moment later, he retrieved a small but elegant crest of flame.

"Everyone is being driven mad by Nergal," Eliwood lamented.

"It must be terrifying to lose yourself entirely," Lyndis agreed. "To fall completely under the sway of his power..."

"You have what you came for," one of the Black Fang members said. "You should make haste. Thank you again, milords and ladies. We will send our hopes with you." With that, the few of them hurried off, vanishing from sight.

"They're right," Hector grunted. "There's no reason for us to stay here any longer."

"I know," Eliwood agreed and turned to his allies. "Let's make haste for the manse! We must stop the assassination! We cannot let the prince's life be put in jeopardy!" The group quickly turned and headed out in the direction they had come from, and Itsuki and Touma caught up with their friends from Fortuna.

"There you are!" Tsubasa nearly cried as she ran over and hugged Itsuki. "Are you okay? Both of you! Touma, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, he's fine, we're all fine," Touma smirked. "Don't worry, Tsubasa."

"Can't help but worry," Cain said as he and Caeda joined them. "King Marth would flay me if anything happened to you."

"Come on, man!" Touma scoffed. "You think a little ice is gonna get me down? You know me better than that."

"Still, we're all glad you're okay," Chrom said as he came to Itsuki's side with Robin behind him. "And on another note, I have to admit I'm impressed with how Eliwood and Roy handled that. It gives me hope for this world."

"Yes," Caeda agreed. "Both of them have such pure souls, just like Marth. If they are the future leaders of this world, then it will be okay- as long as we can stop the Demon King."

"But first, we need to save the prince," Itsuki said. "Let's hurry."


	21. Chapter 21

Travel from the Black Fang's hideout to the royal manse has taken longer than any of the lords cared to admit, and dawn was not far off by the time it came into view.

"Look!" Lyndis pointed as they approached. "The lights have been doused… and I hear fighting. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but if they're still fighting, then we might not be too late," Hector huffed as he swung his axe over his shoulders. "Let's hurry, Eliwood!"

"Right!" Eliwood raised his voice. "Listen carefully! We must reach the prince and keep him safe. These agents of the Fang will show no mercy!" He didn't leave the army time to respond, and he, Lyndis, and Hector raced into the manse with Roy hot on their heels.

"Stay close to each other," Itsuki said quickly to his friends. "Watch out for attacks from the shadows. They'll use this darkness to surprise us." He nodded to Chrom, and they charged inside.

Meanwhile, Eliwood and his friends regretfully granted no quarter as the Black Fang attacked, and he ordered Hector and Lyndis to split off as they attempted to locate the prince. However, shortly before he separated from them, he heard a voice call out.

"You! Over there!" He glanced around and found a figure, small in stature, watching him. "You're from the palace, right? The prince is in his room! Save him! I'll take care of anything that happens out here!"

"Wait," Eliwood squinted in the dim light, and both he and the figure jumped as a flame illuminated behind him from the sword his son brandished. Thanks to its light, he could now see the girl clearly. "You're Nino, aren't you?" Her eyes widened.

"What? How-"

"We… overheard some things," he said, and he quickly explained their excursion to the Black Fang's hideout. Nino looked absolutely crestfallen, struck by disbelief.

"You… you must be lying…"

"I'm sorry," Eliwood bade. "But it's the truth. The Black Fang is no longer the group you thought it was. Nergal is using it to his own ends."

"Mother…" Nino mumbled. "It can't be."

"I'm not asking you to believe it all at once," he said gently. "But… it's the truth. The only truth. Now, you're no assassin. Come with us! Let us help you." Nino was lost for words, but after a long moment to let his words sink in, she nodded. But suddenly, her eyes lit up with concern.

"Jaffar!" She said. "He… he betrayed them for me. I have to find him! Maybe it's not too late… Please!"

"All right," Eliwood nodded. "Be careful, Nino. Don't be afraid to call for help."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." Before either Lycian could object, she ran off, though not before shouting and pointing down a corridor as she passed it. Eliwood took that as directions to the prince's room, and he hurried on as Roy followed. Eliwood cut down an assassin attempting to break through, and he found the prince trying to put on a brave face as his trembling hands held a sword.

"Are you Prince Zephiel?" He asked, and Zephiel stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"We're here to rescue you," Eliwood said quickly. "Please, stay back. We will protect you."

"I will not," the prince said firmly.

"Prince…" Eliwood started to argue.

"I know neither your name nor your motives. Why should I trust you?" Zephiel inquired. Eliwood lowered his gaze.

"My apologies," he said. "But I cannot answer you." At this, Zephiel seemed surprised.

"You… cannot?" He repeated.

"No." Eliwood shook his head.

"I see…" Zephiel pondered this a moment longer, then nodded. "I will place my life in your hands." Now, it was Eliwood's turn to be surprised.

"Prince?" He bade.

"If you were assassins, I would be dead already," Zephiel pointed out. "I must trust you." Eliwood blinked and nodded briskly.

"Upon my knight's honor, you can!" He vowed. "Do not fear, Prince. We will route these assassins before long." He turned around and rejoined the fray, catching another member of the Black Fang before he could enter the prince's room. Zephiel took a moment to catch his breath as he backed up, repositioning himself and steadying his sword. He flinched as he heard a gurgling groan outside, and barely a moment later, another red-headed man ducked into the room in order to take a brief reprieve from the battle. But when the prince tried to say something, Roy jerked and spun around to face him, sword gripped tight in his hand. He studied the prince for a moment, his blue eyes like ice. Zephiel nearly faltered under his gaze.

"Which side are you on?" He asked carefully. "If you are going to kill me, please do so quickly." Roy watched him a moment longer and lifted his sword, and Zephiel's eyes widened. But Roy pivoted on one foot and quickly struck down another assassin coming up behind him.

"Prince Zephiel, I am here to make sure you survive this night," he said with barely a glance to the boy. "I have only one request in return."

"What is that?" The prince asked warily. Roy's face softened, though only slightly.

"Never stop seeing the good in people," he said. "Never lose faith in humankind, and believe that no matter what, there are those out there willing to fight for justice and peace." Without a single word of explanation, he left the room and a confused prince behind.

Meanwhile, Itsuki had grouped up with his friends, both from Tokyo and from Ylisse, and Robin had produced a flame bright enough to illuminate the corridor they found themselves in. Mamori and Yashiro has fallen back on their leader's orders to see to their wounds, and Tsubasa stuck close to him as they continued on.

"Look out!" Robin called just as the air around them grew charged, and Itsuki grabbed Tsubasa and dove out of the way just as a great crack of lightning magic struck where he had been standing a heartbeat before.

"I really hate long-range magic," Chrom grumbled. "Come to think of it, I also hate fighting in the dark and assassins, so this is just a really bad night. Let's find their leader and put a stop to this." Itsuki helped Tsubasa to her feet and nodded to his comrade. As they reached the end of their corridor, they found Lyndis dodging about the Fangs and dispatching them with a deadly dance with her sword, and Hector was struggling to keep up and take out anyone who survived her.

"Kiria!" Itsuki called. "Give them a hand. Your magic should help, no?"

"Yeah, I got 'em." She hurried after them and muttered an incantation as she went, and a burst of fire appeared from her hand and felled a nearby assassin. Lyndis dodged under a blast of lightning and approached a woman on horseback.

"Tell me, are you afraid to die?" she asked. Lyndis smirked as she readied her blade.

"I hope Father Sky and Mother Earth grant you mercy." She leapt up like the wind carried her feet. Her sword came down with unrelenting speed and accuracy, knocking the rider off her horse. She fell to the ground hard and Lyndis landed on her feet next to her.

"This can't…" the woman gasped. "Lady… Son...ia…" Lyndis lowered her head in silence as Hector and Kiria caught up to her. A short time later, Eliwood and Roy joined them with Itsuki and Chrom coming from another direction.

"The few stragglers have been dispatched," Eliwood reported. "I've sent troops to restore the lights. Is everyone okay?"

"We had a few injuries, but they're being treated," Itsuki said. "...Roy, are you okay?" Eliwood turned back to his son curiously, but Roy's darkened face was unreadable.

"Roy," Eliwood touched his son's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Roy shook his head.

"Don't worry, Father." He forced a smile. "I'll be fine. It's just the toll of battle." Eliwood didn't seem entirely convinced, but he let it go.

"We should retreat," he said. "We need to get out of here before Bern soldiers show up. Zephiel is safe, and that's all that matters. Our next step is returning the Fire Emblem to Queen Hellene. We'll reconvene away from the manor and plot our next move."

Later, while the Lycian lords discussed the thwarted assassination and their path moving forward, Roy had slipped out and away from camp to duel with his rather unpleasant thoughts. The Bern nights were quite chilly, but he found it didn't bother him nearly as much as it once had. He held his dragonstone in his hands and a puff of cold air escaped his lips. He lowered his head as his leg fidgeted.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves…"_ He looked up as those singing words reached his ears, and their soothing melody calmed him. " _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…"_ Itsuki watched him thoughtfully. The pendant hanging from his neck glowed softly and several drops of water surrounded it. Roy smiled and lowered his head.

"Thank you, Itsuki. I'm okay." Itsuki nodded and the pendant faded, and he sat down next to Roy.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. "I could… sense your turmoil after the battle ended." Roy's eyes lost focus and he took a breath.

"Itsuki, if I tell you, please promise me that you won't speak of it to anyone else, especially my father and Lord Hector and Lady Lyn."

"You have my word, Roy," Itsuki said, offering his hand, and Roy smiled and shook it.

"Thank you, my friend." He frowned and nodded. "As I think you know a little bit about, I had to lead Pherae's army in my ill father's stead because Bern had invaded Lycia. It was all part of Zephiel's plan to annihilate humanity in favor of the dragons. It was awful. I lost so many comrades in the war. I know we had to save him tonight, but… I couldn't help the thoughts in my mind."  
"If he died tonight, it may have saved the strife over Elibe in your time," Itsuki said. "I see where your conflict comes from, Roy. I understand why you struggled with this battle tonight, and I'm so sorry that you've dealt with this kind of pain." Roy smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Itsuki. I really appreciate your support and your understanding. You're a great friend." Itsuki nodded and placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, then stood up.

"My pleasure. ...And I hope, one day, I can tell you about the world I come from as well."

"I'd like that," Roy agreed. "Let's go get some rest. The sooner we stop Nergal, the sooner we can move on with this business with the Demon King."


End file.
